


Top 'O' The Mornin' To You Dannyboy

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Holiday, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Smarm, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Saint Patricks day brings both sorrow and joy for Jack O'Neill and his Dannyboy.More Danny whumping - sorry:(





	Top 'O' The Mornin' To You Dannyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

“Doc?”

Jack was quickly on his feet when Janet tapped him on the shoulder. His heart sank though at the serious look on the base chief medical officer’s face. Things did not look good – not good at all.

“Let’s go to my office,” Janet sighed, Jack echoed the sigh and dutifully followed her to the small room at the end of the infirmary, glancing behind him for a glimpse of Daniel but his heart plummeted further at sight of empty beds in the ward.

“Take a seat sir,” Janet turned to pour two cups of coffee. She passed Jack a cup and smiled sadly. “Here, you’re going to need this,” she then reached for the large brown envelope that had just been delivered to her office.

Jack sighed again and took a sip of coffee. “What’s the situation?” He asked as he placed his cup on the table and scrubbed a shaking hand through his hair.

Janet cleared her throat, crossed the room and hooked Daniel’s x-ray on her light box. She switched the power on and cleared her throat once more.

“Well, “she picked up a pencil and pointed to the image of Daniel’s leg. “He’s got a displaced Tibial Plateau Fracture,” she stated with a sigh.

“Meaning?” Jack lent forward to get a better look at the x-ray. 

Janet allowed Jack a couple of more minutes to take in the severity of Daniel’s break before she switched the light box off and carefully put the x-ray back into the envelope. She took a seat opposite and sighed heavily, leaning forward she then placed a hand over the SG1 leaders and hoped he took comfort from her touch. “Meaning,” she began. “He’s going to need an operation to pin it.”

“Ah, crap,” Jack shook his head in disbelief. What on earth happened? He’d had a call from Sam an hour ago stating that Daniel had fallen off a wall and hurt his leg. She hadn’t sounded overly concerned, just wanted the Doc to check him over. Now – Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I thought Carter said he was hobbling on it?”

“He did limp in,” Janet admitted with a sigh. “Thing is with Daniel Jackson – at any age – he always protest’s that he’s fine,” she shrugged. “Mind you, he was in agony when the shock wore off.”

“Ah, crap,” Jack repeated, stood and started to pace the room. “What happens next?” He asked tiredly. He’d checked his schedule this morning to find that he had a full day of meetings and had been more than grateful when Sam had offered to look after Daniel as her work load was pretty slack at the moment. He’d dropped Daniel off at his 2IC’s house early in the morning with instructions on the timings of Daniel’s preschool and a packed lunch. He hadn’t really given the child a second thought until Sam’s urgent call.

Now he was beginning to regret not rescheduling his meetings as General Hammond had suggested, he felt so god damn tired and in no fit state to deal with this at this moment in time. He rubbed his gritty eyes, placed his head and then glanced up at Janet who sighed when she noticed how exhausted he was.

Jack had only recently returned to work after caring and nursing Daniel through a nasty case of tonsillitis which had needed hospital treatment for a couple of days. It had taken an awful lot of coaxing to get the young boy to eat properly again and she knew how worried Jack had been. Daniel’s recovery from this break would be even worse and would take months rather than weeks.

Janet stood and crossed the room and rubbed Jack’s arm. “I’m going to transfer him to County General,” she informed him gently. “He’ll be assessed by an orthopaedic surgeon and I’m guessing they will need to pin his leg, the fracture is pretty close to his knee and will need realigning.”

“Damn it!” Jack kicked the filing cabinet in frustration. “What was Carter thinking?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why the hell did she let him climb on that damn wall?”

Janet sighed again and tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know sir,” she shrugged. “All I know is Sam is upset and Daniel is hurting. He’s been asking for you,” she rubbed Jacks arm once more. “But you need to calm down Jack,” she urged. “There will be time for fact finding later, there’s a scared little boy who needs you now and you have to help a devastated teammate as well, go easy on her, she’s a bit shockey at the moment.”

Jack hung his head and breathed deeply, trying hard to control of his emotions. He knew that it wasn’t Sam’s fault really. Daniel was a child, inquisitive and full of wanderlust, you needed eyes in the back of your head to keep track of him and many times Jack longed to wrap the four year old in cotton wool,but, kid’s had to be kid’s...

He looked up and smiled sadly. “Carter with him?”

“Yes.”

“Where are they?”

“In ICU...”

“What?!” This time Jack’s head snapped up in surprise.

“Don’t panic sir,” Janet urged. “He was just a bit unstable for a while until we got some pain relief into him; I had to pop him on some oxygen to calm him down plus I had an infirmary full of two SG teams with the stomach flu and I just wanted to keep a close eye for an hour or so before we transport him,” she smiled. “He’s in no danger,” she assured.

“Right...yeah...okay,” Jack stuttered. “Can I...?” He pointed toward the door.

“Of course,” Janet nodded. “He’s going to be a bit groggy and in a fair amount of pain, I can’t give him anything too strong until he’s prepped for surgery but he’s had a small amount of morphine to take the edge off.”

“Does he know what’s going on?” 

“No sir, I’d kinda hoped you could tell him. He’d take it better coming from you,” Janet smiled, knowing too well how much Daniel relied on his guardian.

“Yeah, okay,” Jack sighed again. “I’d best go give him the good news...”

He left the room with a heavy heart. How the heck was he going to explain to Daniel that someone was going to put him to sleep, cut his leg open and put metal pins into it to hold his bones in place? Hell...Daniel had thought he’d had the plague when the tonsillitis hit! It was not going to be an easy few hours...

Xxx

“I’m so sorry sir.”

Jack had immediately enveloped Sam in a hug as soon as he saw the devastation and tear track’s on her face.

He petted the back of her head while he scanned the sleeping body of the young child lying in the bed looking incredibly pale and small. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed, rocking her gently. “Not your fault.”

“We were having such a good time; he’d been such a delight.” 

Daniel had greeted Sam at the end of his school day with a cheerful – ‘Top ‘o’ the morning to you!’ He was juggling an armful of pictures he had created in school and his face was covered in green face paint. There had obviously been and Irish theme at school today and once back at Sam’s house they’d spent a while engrossed in the pictures before Daniel had helped Sam prepare some potatoes – insisting that that was what they should have for supper – just like the Irish people. She’d added cheese on hers, assuring Daniel that it was an Irish cheddar when he had questioned the addition and he was happy to have butter on his because it said ‘Kerry Gold Irish Butter’ on the label. They had then chatted none stop with an Irish accent until they’d laughed so much that they both had tears pouring down their faces.

“What happened?” Jack urged when Sam’s sobs began to lessen.

Sam pulled out of his embrace and they both crossed to Daniel’s bed side. She picked up the young boys lax hand and stroked it gently.

“He’d gone to play in the yard after supper,” she turned and faced Jack. “I could see him out of the window while I was finishing the dishes,” she assured her c/o and then turned her attention back to Daniel once more. “He was laughing and jigging around in the rain, having so much fun...”

Daniel had demonstrated Irish dancing to her in the kitchen but had decided he needed more space so he could do it faster and so had pleaded to go outside.

“I didn’t see it coming,” Sam sighed. “He was so quick. I popped the dishes in the dish washer, looked up and he was swaying on top of the wall trying to touch the rainbow,” she shrugged.

“The?”

“The rainbow?” Sam repeated sadly. “He thought there would be a crock of gold at the end.”

“Of course he did,” Jack mumbled, lent down and tenderly brushed Daniel’s bangs off his forehead.

“I wasn’t quick enough,” Sam continued. “He fell; I just couldn’t get to him in time.” 

Sam turned and looked at Jack again. “I’m so sorry sir,” she repeated.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Jack shrugged. “Nothing you could have done.”

Sam scrubbed a hand across her face, she was tired and the events of the day were catching up on her fast. “What does Janet say?” She tucked Daniel’s hand back under the covers.

Jack sighed again. “They’re transporting him to County, he’s gonna need a pin in that leg,” he told her with a sad smiled.

Sam hung her head. “I just couldn’t get to him on time,” she repeated. “He said he hadn’t hurt himself. I could see he was embarrassed. It wasn’t until he told me he was feeling sick that I actually noticed that he was favouring the other leg...Why didn’t he say anything? I’d have never let him walk around if I’d known...”

Jack reached and placed a comforting hand on her arm. “Because he’s Daniel,” he shrugged and Sam snorted.

“He’s always been a pain in the ass,” she stuttered.

“And he always will be,” Jack smiled. They both stood in silence and watched Daniel doze. He was lying on his back; the head of the bed raised slightly and had an oxygen mask on his face. His injured leg was secured in a fleece lined cradle and elevated. He looked so very small.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to Sam once more. “Listen, go get yourself cleaned up and something to drink, Doc said you’re in a bit of shock,” he commented and Sam nodded. He could feel her trembling under his hand that was still resting on her arm. “I’ll stay here and let you know when they’re ready to move him.”

Sam wiped away her tears, she needed some time to pull herself together, and it wouldn’t help Daniel if he saw her so upset. “Okay,” she conceded. “Get someone to fetch me when it’s time?”

“Of course,” Jack smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Just go rest.”

“Yeah.”

Jack watched as Sam took a deep breath and then lent and placed a kiss on Daniel’s forehead. He sighed when he heard her apologise to the drugged up child. He’d need to give his wing gal some TLC when all this was over...

Xxx

“J’ck?”

“Hey buddy,” Jack smiled at the sight of two drowsy blue eyes watching him from the bed.

“Firsty,” Daniel complained as his hand went to remove the oxygen mask.

Jack leant over and caught the hand. “Leave that on Daniel,” he urged and Daniel blinked back.

“Firsty,” he repeated.

“I know you are buddy,” Jack sympathised, knowing full well the side effects of morphine, but, he also knew that Daniel was nil by mouth because he would be soon undergoing surgery. “Doc Janet say’s that you can’t have a drink just yet,” he smiled sadly and squeezed Daniel’s hand.

“Why?” Daniel shot Jack a puzzled look.

“Because of your leg,” Jack explained.

“My leg aint firsty,” Daniel said so deadpan that it made Jack smile. “It’s my mouth that’s firsty.”

Jack rolled his eyes. How on earth was he going to explain this one! He lowered the side bars on Daniels bed, perched on the edge and took Daniels hand once more.

He took a deep breath. “Sam said you learnt all about Ireland today?” Daniel nodded and Jack continued. “She said that you were trying to reach the rainbow?”

“Yeah,” Daniel muttered. “Mrs Stanning says that ‘there be a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow’ and I fort I could reach it,” he fiddled with his mask again and Jack took his other hand in his.

“Well,” he said, tenderly running his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “You couldn’t reach and fell off the wall,” he smiled sadly.

“Like Humpity Dumpity?” Daniel questioned and Jack snorted.

“Yeah, just like Humpty Dumpty,” he agreed.

Daniel pulled a hand out of Jack’s grip and reached up to feel his head. “Did I breaken my crown? Did ya have to put me togefer wif vingigur and brown paper?”

Jack shook his head but then grinned when he saw the glint of mischief in Daniel’s eyes. The boy was feeling no pain what so ever! “No Daniel,” he ruffled his hair but then cupped his cheek in all seriousness. “But you did break your leg,” he cocked his head to indicate the sling hanging over the bed. Daniel looked past Jack’s shoulder and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the machinery.

“I did?” He frowned.

“Yup.”

“I broked my leg?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh...It don’t hurt,” he shrugged and faced Jack again. “Do Doc Janet know?”

“Yeah, she knows.”

“Can I go home?”

“Nope?”

“Why not? It don’t hurt.”

Jack sighed and shook his head again. “It doesn’t at the moment buddy because Doc Janet gave you a shot.”

“She did?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“I remembers doin’ a jigety Jig, I remembers having potato wif Kerry on and Sam havin’ cheese. It were raining and there was a rainbow,” he stopped and stared at Jack and pulled his oxygen mask away. “I falled and my leg hurted and I feeled sick,” he started to hic cup. “Doc Janet gave me a shot...I don’t ‘member after,” two tears fell down his pale cheeks. “I broked my leg?”

“Yeah, you did.” Jack nodded. “You’re going to need an operation buddy,” he said gently but Daniel’s eyebrows shot to the top of his head.

“Why? Is they gonna chop my leg off?” He was now beginning to panic and he grabbed Jack’s hand. “Don’t let um chop my leg off,” he urged and Jack reached and stroked his forehead tenderly.

“No one is gonna chop your leg off Daniel...I promise,” he smiled gently.

“So, why are they gonna do an operation?” Daniel was now physically shaking.

“Calm down,” Jack urged. “They’re gonna fix your bone that is broken, but you won’t feel a thing,” he promised again and then pressed Daniel’s emergency bell, knowing that he might need Janet’s help to stop Daniel hyperventilating the rate his breathing was increasing. He placed the oxygen mask back on to Daniel’s face. “Just take some deep breaths Danny,” he soothed. “You need to calm your breathing down.” 

“Problem here sir?” 

Jack turned his head and smiled in relief when Janet came running in. She pushed her way to Daniel’s side and took over from Jack.

“Calm down Daniel,” she urged as well, increasing the oxygen flow when she noticed his poor output. She turned to Jack. “Sir?”

“Just trying to explain about the operation,” he shrugged, feeling helpless in the situation.

“Ah...I see,” Janet turned and smiled at her patient. “It’s going to be a piece of cake sweetie,” she promised. “You’ll have a little sleep and then wake up with Jack sat snoring on his chair,” she smiled, “then you’ll have some cherry Jell-O, a nice cast on your leg that everyone will be more than happy to sign...”

“Ggreen,” Daniel interrupted with a stutter.

“Green?” Janet looked at Jack and then back at Daniel. “Green what honey?” She asked, tenderly brushing Daniel’s bangs off his pale forehead.

“I wwana gggreen caast,” Daniel muttered, now on the cusp of sleep, the emotional outburst had taken a lot out of him. “It’s gotta be green ‘cause of the Ireland peoples,” he yawned and his eye lids fluttered.

Janet turned to Jack once more. “I take it that makes sense to you sir?”

“Perfect,” Jack smiled.

“Of course it does,” Janet muttered and rechecked Daniel’s readings, happy to note the improvement now he was dozing. She picked up his chart and started to note her findings. “We’re going to move him in half an hour,” she stated then clicked her pen shut and moved to Jack’s side. “You are going with him sir?”

“Of course,” Jack nodded and then smiled. “Wild horses,” he added and pulled the bed’s side protectors back up. “Do I have time for a quick phone call?” He asked, smoothing down Daniel’s covers.

“Of course,” Janet replaced Daniel’s chart and then rested her hand on Jack’s arm – like she had on more than one occasion that day. “Medivac will be here soon and I have to prepare him now so I will need you out of the way.”

“Understood,” Jack nodded in confirmation. “I’ll just be in my office...”

Xxx

“Hey, Carter.” 

“Sir?”

“Hope I didn’t disturb you?” Jack lent back in his chair and closed his eyes when another wave of exhaustion washed over him. What he wouldn’t give to be going home and shutting the door from the world. He needed an escape from real life for a while, real life meant accepting that his and Daniel’s worlds had been changed forever and he wasn’t ready to do that yet. Most night’s he lay awake hoping and praying that the Asgard’s would come up with a way of returning Daniel to his previous state. It was times like these that he missed his best friend the most. Adult Daniel was always better than him with dealing with a personal crisis than he was, he would have known just what to do, just what to say to a frightened four year old. Sure, Jack had tried to be a good father to Charlie, he’d gone through the motions of ‘playing catch’ and teaching him to fish but his primary job had been to dish out the discipline. His career with the Air Force dictated that he spent long periods away from home and Sara, for all intents and purposes, was a single mom most of Charlie’s life. Jack hadn’t been around when his son fell off his bike and broke his nose. He was captive in Iran when Charlie had the measles, Sara was the constant but, now, he had no choice but be Mom and Dad to Daniel. Yes there were times he longed for everything to go back to how it was, but, there were times when his heart soared at the pleasure of being with a small child again, the fun times – teaching Daniel to swim, trips to the zoo and park, watching as he developed and grew - those times he wouldn’t have missed for the world! Now, here, today though – he just wanted big Daniel back. He struggled to cope when the young Daniel was sick and hurting and Jack felt powerless. Adult Daniel would know just what to do or say.

“Sir?”

“What? Oh...yeah, sorry,” Jack straightened at the sound of Sam’s voice, “I was a way with the fairies for a while,” he admitted.

“Is Daniel okay?”

Ah crap, Jack felt awful when he heard the panic in his 2ic’s voice.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Sorry to worry you, he’s sleeping comfortably,” he reassured.

“Good, I thought something had happened...”

“No, no, we’re just waiting for transport, he should be moving in about half an hour.”

“Kay...good...good.”

“Carter, I was just wondering if you could do me a favour.”

“Of course sir – anything.”

Jack picked up a pen and started doodling. “Are you coming to County?” He asked as he wrote Daniel’s name over and over.

“Absolutely, you were going to call me when he left.”

“Yeah,” Jack confirmed with a sigh. “Any chance you could swing by my house on the way to the hospital – I’m gonna ride in the ambulance with Daniel.” He clicked his pen shut and lent back in the chair again.

“Of course sir, what do you need?”

Jack smiled as he listened to Sam rummage in her draws, obviously searching for a pen and paper.

“Go ahead sir.”

Jack cleared his throat. “Well, I could do with a change of clothes, you know the usual places.”

“Yes sir.”

Each member of SG1, General Hammond and Janet always had spare keys to each other’s homes – just in case. They all knew where essentials were kept and had had much practice over the years in packing over night bags for Infirmary or hospital stays.

“Toiletries for me and Daniel,” he tapped his pen on the table hoping for inspiration. “Oh, you’d best pack big bear on Daniel’s bed; you know how angsty he get’s without that damn stuffed toy.” 

“You mean Bernard sir.” 

Jack rolled his eyes at Sam’s giggle. “Yeah, what’s his face,” he shrugged and then continued. “While you’re in Daniel’s room will ya get his ancient book of myths and facts book off his book shelf, it’s that largest brown leather book on the end.”

“I know the one sir.”

“Good,” Jack nodded. “Think that may come in handy, actually you’d better add some of my hockey journal’s off the coffee table as well as the waiting may get kinda boring.”

“Sure.”

“Last thing,” Jack stood and reached for his coat off the back of his chair. “If you go into the kitchen there is a draw on the right with takeout menus in,” he struggled into his coat one handed.

“I know the one.” Sam repeated.

“There is a small red ring box with a broach in; could you bring that as well?”

“Sir?”

“I’ll explain later,” Jack promised. “Listen, I’m gonna have to go, the Doc’s waving at me, think they’re ready to get the show on the road,” he nodded when Janet poked her head round the door and tapped her watch in indication that transport was imminent. “Two mins,” he mouthed and Janet smiled.

“Carter, you still there?” He asked as he powered his computer down and switched off his overhead light.

“Yes, sir.”

“Just – don’t rush okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get an airman to bring you over if you’re still shaky...”

“I’m fine sir.”

“Sure you are,” Jack mumbled down the phone then looked up when Janet cleared her throat – time to go. “Just be careful Carter, I’ll meet you in the waiting room of the ER, okay?”

“Yes sir, on my way sir.”

Jack deactivated the call and popped in his pocket. “I’m coming, I’m coming...” He shrugged, taking in Janet Fraiser’s hands on hips – ‘don’t you keep me waiting pose.’

He followed her down the corridor to the elevator, ready to leave ‘the Colonel’ at the mountain; he had to be Dad now for Daniel’s sake.

Xxx

“Any news?” Sam handed Jack a cup of coffee she had picked up on her way to the waiting room.

Jack looked up and smiled. “Thanks,” he nodded, taking the offered drink. He stirred the coffee with the plastic spoon that Sam then passed him. “They’ve taken him off for another x-ray,” he took a sip and lent back in his chair.

Sam sat in the seat next to him and tucked Jack’s holdall under the chair. “I’ve bought everything you asked for,” she took a sip of her own coffee. “I popped his Lion King DVD in just in case,” she smiled and Jack huffed.

“Thanks for that,” he grouched. Daniel loved the Disney film almost as much as he loved Jack! He knew all the songs off by heart and did a mean imitation of Timon and, if Jack was honest, he didn’t to a bad Pumba himself!

“I knew you’d be happy about that,” Sam giggled.

“Yeah...well...” Jack shrugged. “Suppose it’ll keep him out of mischief for a while – you did pack his headphones didn’t you?” He hated the sounded so desperate, but – he actually was!

“Yes sir,” Sam smiled again and took another sip. “How was he in the ambulance on the way over?” She asked, placing her cup on the magazine covered table next to her.

Jack snorted and handed her his own cup. “Bossy,” he shrugged.

“Oh?”

“Wanted to control everything – poor old Stu and Dave didn’t stand a chance,” he smiled sadly at the memory of the poor paramedic’s being given their orders by the four year old, tousled haired, genius.

“Oh dear,” Sam commiserated.

“Yeah, he sure let them have his commands – ‘don’t jiggle my leg,’ watch where you’re going’...I thought Stu was gonna lamp him one when Daniel told him off for not going fast enough! He just sat there, arms crossed – glowering at them!”

“Oh dear,” Sam repeated and started to giggle.

“It wasn’t funny Carter,” Jack rolled his eyes; “They just gave him the gas and air to shut him up in the end!”

Sam’s giggles turned into out and out laughing. “Poor old Daniel,” she snorted.

“Poor old Daniel?” Jack shook his head, “those lads deserve a medal for what he put them through, heck I’m gonna make the recommendation myself – in triplicate!”

They both sat in silence for a while, Sam picking at a loose thread on her sweater and Jack drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

“Sir?”

“Carter,” they eventually said in unison.

“After you,” Jack shrugged and smiled.

“I’m sorry...”

“Ack!” Jack interrupted, “we’ve been through this – Not. Your. Fault – accidents happen, end of.”

“I should’ve had his six,” Sam sighed.

Jack lent forward and rested his head in his hands. “There was no six to have,” he turned his head and smiled sadly. “This looking after Daniel thing is not a military manover, its life – just life and in life nothing is predictable – especially Daniel Jackson,” he shrugged. “There’s no manual, no strategy, no war plan – though, I kinda think we may need to draw up one soon the way things are going,”

“It’s the unpredictable I can’t cope with,” Sam admitted. “Not sure I’m cut out to be a mother,” she added with a shrug.

“Sure you are Carter,” Jack placed a comforted hand on his teammate’s knee. “According to my old Ma, you learn through experiences and I have a feeling that if Danny boy reaches eighteen we’re gonna be bloody geniuses in the art of child rearing!”

Sam shook her head sadly. “Hope Thor comes up with something soon, not sure Daniel will actually survive ‘us’,” she shrugged and Jack laughed.

“Don’t you worry about that, I’m sure he’ll let us know if we mess up – it’s a two way thing you know. The pupil will soon become the teacher and when that happens the universe best look out!” 

He pulled Sam in for a hug and kissed the top of her head when she rested it on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Sam,” he soothed. “Ya need to worry when he’s up and about again, I’m gonna need your help dealing with that two foot whirlwind when he’s bombing around the place on crutches.” He shuddered at the thought and Sam snorted.

“Hell hadn’t thought of that!” She admitted. “Poor you,” she sympathised.

“Ah, don’t you worry about me. I’m sure Daniel will just LOVE spending a weekend or two at his Auntie Sam’s” Jack said kissing the top of Sam’s head again.

“You wouldn’t?” Sam turned her head and glared.

“Pay back,” Jack grinned.

“Gee, thanks!”

“Colonel O’Neill?”

Jack and Sam immediately sprang to their feet when Doctor Rankin, the orthopaedic surgeon came through the door.

“Yeah,” Jack rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. “He okay?” He asked his heart racing.

“We’re just getting Daniel settled, he’s asking for you.” James Rankin smiled.

“Right...yeah...um...”

“Let’s move this conversation to his room shall we?” Doctor Rankin gestured towards the open door. “I’ll need to go through a few things with Daniel and you should be there as well,” he smiled.

“Yes...rright,” Jack stuttered as he reached for his coat, he then looked up and shrugged. “Lead on,” he nodded, knowing full well that the ‘fun’ was just about to start...

Xxx

“He’s quite a boy,” Doctor Rankin commented as he led Jack and Sam down the corridor to Daniel’s room – General Hammond had called a head to make sure there was a private room available for the young boy’s use.

“He is that,” Jack agreed and glanced at Sam who, in turn, rolled her eyes. They both could guess where this was going. Daniel had quite an effect on people who had never met him before.

“Most...um... Persistent, I think that maybe the word,” Doctor Rankin continued. “Quite the chatter box,” he smiled.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed.

“Yes, he kept us all very entertained in x-ray.”

“I’m sure he did,” Jack mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that?” Doctor Rankin stopped and took a chart off a passing nurse and added his signature to the bottom of the page, smiled and then carried on. “He even ‘posed’ rather dramatically,” he sniggered.

“Daniel...Daniel...Daniel...” Jack shook his head in despair.

“Yes, and he was quite inquisitive about the whole procedure – he obviously needed to know every minute detail. How old did you say he was?” James paused, turned and rested his hand flat on the private room’s door.

Jack cleared his throat, “Um....four Doc,” he shrugged and smiled at the same time.

“Yes...right, quite precocious,” James returned the smile. 

“You can say that again,” Jack agreed.

“Mind you, the bravado didn’t last too long,” James continued seriously. “He was in alot of pain in the end, did a great job of hiding it I might add but, he’s struggling now. I’ve given him a small amount of pain relief alongside his gas and air as I’m hoping to operate as soon as a theatre becomes free.”

“I see,” Jack nodded, “any idea of a time scale?” He asked, nervously chewing his bottom lip – Daniel was in pain and he didn’t like Daniel being in pain.

“Within the hour, I hope,” James confirmed. “That gives me just enough time to go through the procedure and prep him.” He flicked through the notes he held in his hand. “Has he ever had an operation before?” 

Jack cleared his throat once more. He knew Daniel had had a new set of notes drawn up after his regression – the powers that be had decided to ‘scrub’ his past, Doctor Daniel Jackson was still listed as perishing during the Abydos mission – according to the top secret records, and, listed as ‘missing’ after voicing his unconventional theories to a half empty conference room. Four year old Daniel Jackson had a new back story as well as a new body.

“Nope – this is his first opp,” Jack admitted honestly. ‘This’ Daniel hadn’t had one but the other one had had plenty and Jack was growing anxious now, he knew that Daniel must be scared and confused and all he wanted to do was to be at his side.

“Um?” Jack cocked his head towards the door – hoping the Doctor would get the hint and move things along. 

Doctor Rankin was too engrossed in his notes to see Jacks action though .He finally he looked up and then peered at Jack over his glasses. “You’re next of kin aren’t you?” He enquired, “I’m assuming you’re not his biological father as Daniel has referred to you by your first name and that the fact that you are his ‘buddy’!”

Jack turned and glared at Sam’s giggle.

“I’m his guardian,” he stated with gritted teeth and turned back to face the Doctor once more. “His parents passed away and I am his only relative,” he said, surprised at how the ‘lie’ tripped off his tongue so easily. “I thought Doctor Fraiser went through all this?” He added with a scowl, he didn’t like all this cross questioning, it was making him uncomfortable.

“What? Yes...sorry...she did.” It was the Doctor’s turn to clear his throat and squirm now. He managed to smile as he pushed the door open. “Let’s see how Daniel is doing,” he stated. “After you...”

Xxx

“Hey sport,” Jack grabbed the Daniel hand immediately held up when the door opened.

“Where you been?” Daniel was on the verge of tears.

“Shh, shh,” Jack soothed wanting so much to pull the young boy in for a hug but the medical equipment made it impossible. “I’ve just been right outside with Sam,” he assured the scared youngster. “I hear you’ve been very brave,” he praised and Daniel nodded vigoursly.

“Yeah, I ‘ad to have another picture taken of my brokened leg, I didn’t whinge or cry of anyfink.”

“I know,” Jack smiled.

“It was hard Jack but I tried to do that Kellenora thing that Teal’c showed me.”

“That was very smart.”

Daniel leant forward and cupped his mouth with his hand. “I aint sure they knew what they was doin’” he whispered, “’cause I had to ask a ton of questions.”

Jack shook his head but smiled. “They knew just what they were doing squirt,” he reassured. “But you were quite right to ask if you didn’t know what was going on.”

“Doc Janet told me what was bein’ done when I ‘ad it done at Doc Janet’s work.”

Jack perched on the edge of Daniel’s bed and straightened the covers. “That’s because she knows how inquisitive you are,” he said, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of Daniel’s hand.

“I likes to learn don’t I Jack?”

“You sure do,” Jack smiled, “and that’s a good thing because Doctor Rankin here is going to explain to you what is going to happen next.”

Daniel nodded slowly and smiled at the young doctor. “That’s good ‘cause my leg is really hurtin’ now Doc Rankin,” he shrugged and rested his head back on his pillow.

“Doc?” Jack moved away so James had access to his patient. Daniel’s face had grown paler if possible in the last few minutes.

James reached over for the gas and air mouthpiece. “Just take those deep breaths like we showed you Daniel,” he urged and helped the young boy. “That’s just great,” he praised when Daniel managed to control his breathing. James studied his patient’s readings when he gradually began to relax once more – heart rate lowered considerably indicating a marked improvement in pain control. 

“That better?” He asked when Daniel’s head lolled to one side.

“Uh huh,” Daniel muttered and looked up and squinted. “That stuff makes me giggle,” he sniggered. “Everyfink look’s funny...”

James removed the gas and air and then pulled Daniel’s table round, knowing he had a small window of opportunity to explain things before the pain got too much once more.

Jack and Sam took a seat – ready to step in if necessary and Doctor Rankin removed Daniel x-rays.

“I know Doctor Fraiser explained things to your da...Jack,” he quickly corrected.

“I ‘av to go to sleep, then ‘av Jelly-o, cherry one – I don’t like no other do I Sam,” Daniel slurred.

Sam inched her chair forward, making sure the young boy could see her. “No you don’t Daniel,” she agreed. “I’m sure they will have cherry here,” she smiled.

“Just cherry.”

“Just cherry.”

“I will put the order in personally,” Doctor Rankin continued and then cleared his throat. “She was quite right,” he nodded. “Doctor Thomas will pop a little tube in the back of your hand so we can give you medicine that will make you sleepy and means I won’t have to give you any more shots,” he taped the back of Daniel’s hand and Daniel slowly moved his head so he could see Jack.

“I ‘ad one of them aint I Jack? When Doc Janet said I was dehidratoned.”

“Dehydrated,” Jack corrected.

“Yeah that,” Daniel nodded. “Don’t worry ‘bout that Doc Rankin, that’s a walk in the park,” he smiled drowsily.

Sam snorted and turned to her C/O. “He’s spending waaaaaaay too much time with you sir,” she teased shaking her head. Daniel Jackson sounded more and more like Jack O’Neill every day!

“Yes, well,” James persisted once more. “When Doctor Thomas finishes we will then take you on a little trip to an operating room.”

“Will Jack be able to come?”

“Of course.”

“Will he be able to stop? Doc Janet will want to know what’s goin’ on wif me,” Daniel’s gaze darted anxiously round the room.

“Sorry buddy,” Jack interrupted. “You’ll have to be a big brave boy and let Doctor Rankin and his team take care of you.” He stood and went to Daniel’s bedside again and took the frightened boy’s hand. “You’re gonna be fast asleep Danny and when you wake up we will all be right here, waiting for you, “he comforted. 

Daniel’s bottom lip began to quiver. “Yyou mmean – I’ll bbe all oon mme own,” he stuttered on the brink of tears.

Sam immediately reached for Daniel’s bag and pulled out the young boy’s tatty bear. 

“It’s okay,” she soothed as she placed the bear in Daniel’s open arms. “Bernard will be with you all time,” she smiled.

Daniel buried his face into Bernard’s soft fur. “Good,” he mumbled, gently stroking his precious toy’s back.

Doctor Rankin cleared his throat once more after checking his watch. He’d need to leave to scrub in soon.

“Bernard will have pride of place in on the team,” he nodded and Daniel’s head snapped up. 

“Really?” He exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. “Can he take photo’s so Jack can beemail them to Doc Janet?”

“Daniel!” Jack and Sam exclaimed together.

“Just...just...pipe down and let the Doc explain things will ya,” Jack urged.

“All right Jack, keep ya hair on your head,” Daniel grouched. “Keep goin’ Doc Rankin,” he smiled sweetly and Jack pulled Sam away when she began to giggle – things were getting out of hand now and Daniel needed to calm down and take things seriously.

“Right Daniel,” James took a moment to pull himself together. “While you and Bernard are sleeping I’m going to fix your leg so it will grow strong again,” he continued. “I’m going to put some metal rods into your bone by your knee and above your ankle,” he pointed to Daniel’s healthy leg.”

“Am I gonna be bionic?” Daniel asked, beaming from ear to ear. “Like Steve Austin?”

Sam snorted again and Jack placed his head in his hands. He loved the repeats of the Bionic Man and had spent one rainy day trying to explain Steve Austin’s ability to his young charge. He now regretted the web of lies he has spun.

“No Daniel, your leg will just be fixed so that it doesn’t hurt anymore and we’ll soon have you giving Jack the run around once more,” James promised.

“Oh,” Daniel whinged. “I wanna be like Steve,” he pouted, pulling Bernard in for a hug. “I would do them sounds an’ all – dannnng, dannnng....”

“Daniel!” Jack growled. “Enough!”

“Sorry, Doc Rankin – proceed...”

James laughed out loud now, this child was so precious! “Okay, after I have fixed your leg, I’m going to put it in plaster,” he continued after he pulled himself together. 

“Green.”

“Yes green,” James nodded. “Then we’ll bring you back here so you can sleep some more. Jack will be waiting for you,” he reassured,” and we’ll make sure you’re comfortable then see if you can manage some cherry Jell-o, okay?”

Daniel nodded. “Okay.”

James gathered all his charts together. “Good boy – I’ll see you in the operating theatre.”

“Kay.”

“Keep puffing on that gas and air,” he then urged when he noticed the young boy begin to squirm. “Won’t be long,” he promised and then turned to Jack. “Can I have a word Jack?” He asked and Jack nodded.

“Sure,” he handed Daniel the gas and air mouthpiece again. “Help him with that will ya Carter,” he said reacting to Daniel’s growing moans and crossed to the door with the young Doctor.

“Jack, I’m going to have to catheterise him,” James sighed. “I think it would be explained more easily if you do the honours,” he smiled.

“Oy vea...”

This was not going to be easy.

Xxx

Daniel was now comfortably dozing. Doctor Thomas had been in and attached a cannular and Daniel now had a small dose of sedative running through his blood stream. Jack had persuaded Sam to go and get some rest and fill the base in on Daniel’s condition. It was time for a man to man talk.

He pulled up a chair and took Daniel’s hand in his.

“How you feeling buddy?”

Daniel slowly turned his head and grinned slightly. “Like I’m floating,” he tried to rub his eyes with his other hand but had to pull away when the action pulled on his IV. “Don’t like this Jack,” he grouched holding up his arm.

“I know,” Jack sympathized. “But you have to have it to make you more comfortable – so you don’t have to worry about having shot’s and taking any medicine,” he smiled.

“Oh,” Daniel’s eye lids started to flutter. He blinked tiredly and tried to smile, “that’s good,” he mumbled and then yawned.

Jack squeezed his hand. “Can you stay awake for me buddy,” he urged. “I need to talk to you.”

“’bout?” Daniel yawned again Jack cleared his throat.

“Well,” Jack took a deep breath. “Do you remember when you had your poorly throat?”

Daniel nodded.

“And you had to pee in a container for Doc Janet.” Jack winced at his own words. This was not going well...

“Well, you said I did,” Daniel grouched. “I didn’t ‘member,” he shrugged. “I’m sure I didn’t wanna pee in the bed.”

“No you didn’t.”

“’Cause I said I wasn’t a baby even when you wanted to carry me like I was one.”

“I know.”

“Am I gonna have to use a ‘tainer again?” Daniel was now wide awake. “’Cause no fank you very much, fer crying out loud!”

Jack bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to laugh. “That’s not a very nice thing to say,” he tried to sound as stern as possible.

“Well...you says it – lots,” Daniel huffed.

“That’s not the point.”

“You says it to Doc Janet, to Sam, Teal’c, Uncle Walter...you even saided it to Grandpa George...”

“Daniel!”

“’An he went real red and I fort his head was gonna explode... you ‘member?”

“Yes, Daniel – I remember,” Jack sighed.

“I ‘ad to stand back ‘cause there was steam comin’ out of Grandpa George’s ears an’ he made you say sorry an’ I giggled and you glared at me wif your angry eyes,” Daniel scrunched his own eyes up in explanation. 

“Yes, Daniel – I remember,” Jack repeated.

“’an....”

“Daniel, enough,” Jack tipped Daniel’s chin so he was looking him straight in the eyes. “Let me finish, okay buddy?”

Daniel sighed and yawned once more. “Kay,” he conceded.

“Good boy,” Jack smiled. “What I’m trying to explain is that after your operation you will not be allowed to get out of bed for a few days?”

“Why?”

“Because you won’t be allowed to stand on your broken leg.”

“Fort it would be mended?”

“Yes, it will be, but you will have to rest it and let it heal some more,” Jack nodded, wishing that there was a book that would explain this easier. He’d have to ask Janet about that, mind you, he was one hundred percent sure that Daniel would ‘still’ ask as many questions as he could even if it was explained at base level – in triplicate.

“You sayin’ that I’ll ‘ave to pee in that container again?”

“Not exactly,” Jack winched and then tapped the plastic tubing that led to the IV bag which was half full. “You see this tubing that leads to that bag?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...you’re gonna have some tubing to collect your pee and catch it in another bag so you don’t have to go to the bathroom when you pee.”

“Oh.”

“When you’re asleep...”

“Doc Rankin is gonna give me a tube like Doc Janet gaved Dave and he hated it and I giggled but Doc Janet told me off – she said that it was all normal and Dave should not worry and Dave said it didn’t hurt one little bit when he had it done and it were only for a few days when his body healed and got better and I fort it was cool and was glad he didn’t have to go to the bathroom ‘cause he was real poorly and sad.”

Jack hung his head and sighed. He made a mental note to buy the base Doc a dozen red roses. He then felt a little hand rest in his head.

“Is you worried that it’s gonna hurt Jack ‘cause Dave said it didn’t and his little soldier didn’t mind one bit.”

Jack burst out laughing.

“Oh, Daniel, what am I going to do with you?” He spluttered, wiping his eyes. 

“Dunno,” Daniel shrugged. “Don’t worry Jack,” he added. “I’m gonna be a big boy ‘an my little soldier will be fine, just fine. I aint gonna wanna get out of bed with a broked leg ‘an I aint gonna ‘av you carrying me like a baby,” Daniel told him with a curt nod but his bravado was soon dimmed when he suddenly gasped in pain.

Jack quickly sobered. “Daniel?”

“It hurt’s Jack,” Daniel groaned. “How much longer before Doc Rankin puts me to sleep?”

 

“Won’t be long now buddy,” Jack soothed. “I’m so proud of you. You just need to hold on a little longer,” he smiled reassuringly.

Daniel bit his bottom lip. “I’m scared,” he admitted, his eyes filling with tears.

“Nothing to be scared off,” Jack stated, with a confidence he wasn’t exactly feeling but the fact that Daniel had admitted he was scared meant he must be petrified!

“Wat if I don’t wake up?”

“You will,” Jack smiled tenderly. “Walk in the park – remember?”

Daniel took a shuddering breath. “Yeah.”

Jack suddenly remembered the little ring box that Sam had bought from home. He kinda knew that he would need this little broach to calm the young boy. He reached into the overnight bag and rummaged around till he found it; he checked the contents and then carded his fingers through Daniel’s stringy sweat soaked hair.

“Sam said you were learning all about Ireland and Saint Patrick.”

Daniel nodded.

“Did Mrs Stanning tell you all about the Shamrock?”

Daniel knuckled his eyes and yawned. “Yeah,” he muttered, fighting sleep once more, his fine lines of pain smoothed as more medication hit his blood stream. “She said that Saint Patrick said that the leaves was the father, son ‘an holy spirit.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Jack confirmed with a nod and then continued. “Did she say anything about a four leaf shamrock?”

Daniel nodded tiredly. “She said that if anyones finds one then it would bring loads and loads of luck.”

Jack opened the trinket box. “Look Daniel,” he urged and Daniel reached out for the broach.

“Wow!” He exclaimed, as he ran his fingers over the plastic casing that enclosed the leaf. “’Dis is a four leafed one,” his eyes were now wide open as he inspected the jewellery. “Where’d you get it?” 

“Well, my Granny O’Neill came from a place called Killarney in Ireland...”

“Really? Can we go see her?”

Jack shook his head sadly. “Sorry buddy, she died a long time ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Jack,” Daniel placed a comforting hand on Jack’s arm.

“That’s okay Daniel,” Jack smiled. “She was very old and had had a wonderful life,” he reassured gently.

“Did she finded this?”

“Yup.”

“Cool!”

“It was,” Jack smiled at the memory of his Granny and her small cottage that stood in the valley of Killarney. He would take Daniel there one day.

“When I was about your age,” he continued, “I went and stayed in Ireland with Granny O’Neill...”

“That must ‘av bin real cool!”

“It was,” Jack nodded. “When I was there,” he carried on with his tale, “I fell off her horse and broke my arm.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, it hurt – alot but I wasn’t as half as brave as you are.”

“Bet you was.”

“No, Daniel, I wasn’t - I cried all the time, “Jack smiled sadly, “and, like you, I had to have an operation to mend my broken bone.”

“Really?”

“Really, and I was just as scared as you are now. Granny O’Neill gave me this four leaf clover just as I was going into hospital and told me it would look after me and give me luck – and she was right,” he nodded, “and I’m giving you this now to bring you luck as well.”

Daniel fingered the broach once more. “Fanks Jack,” he sighed and then looked up. “It’s working already,” he beamed. “I aint scared no more.”

Jack straightened Daniel’s covers and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad,” he smiled and tenderly brushed Daniel’s bangs out of his tired, drooping eyes. “Granny O’Neill would be glad too,” he whispered to the young boy, who was now on the cusp of sleep, his hand curled tightly round the ancient broach.

“Colonel O’Neill?” 

Jack straightened and turned to the nurse who had just entered the room.

“Yeah?”

“We’re ready for Daniel.”

“Okay.”

Ready to get the show on the road...

xxx 

The waiting was the worse.

Jack had gone down with Daniel, holding his hand as tightly as he could. Daniel had been so calm in the end, citing the fact that the broach had magical powers and was like the’ Barney Stone’ – which Jack had translated to mean ‘The Blarney Stone.’ Daniel had insisted that the whole theatre team actually kissed the broach for luck!

Jack hated the moment that they put Daniel to sleep, it will be a picture that would be hard to erase from his memory. Daniel had whispered ‘I love you’ and within seconds he was under. Jack had kissed his forehead and then made a hasty retreat to the nearest men’s room to empty his stomach. He was still feeling shaky now, a fact that had not been lost on Sam when he returned to Daniel’s room and she was soon plying him with sweet hot tea and urging him to eat the chicken roll she had popped to buy from the hospital canteen. The mere thought of eating was turning his stomach again but he knew that he had to; he had to keep it together.

They’d both sat in silence for quite a while, neither knowing quite what to say, both feeling as if they were missing their right arm.

Sam then placed her empty wrapper in the trash and started to pace.

“It’s sure quiet without him,” she stated and fiddled with the IV stand next to the empty bed.

“Yup,” Jack nodded. He lent back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“How long did they think it would take?”

“’bout two hours.”

“Oh.”

Sam continued to pace, arms behind her back as if she was on the parade ground. This was a coping mechanism for the young major – get into soldier mind set, distance herself from her personal emotions, be ‘the man!’ – So to speak. Problem was, it wasn’t quite as simple as that anymore, no amount of briefings; planning, equations or theories could prepare them for Daniel. There would be no computer programme to help them cope and she felt out of her depth.

“Janet and Teal’c are coming over after Janet’s shift,” she resorted to facts, facts she could handle.

“Kay,” Jack mumbled.

“Um...I’ve promised to keep General Hammond in touch and everyone sends Daniel their love.”

“Kay...”

Sam paced in silence for a while before finally sitting and placing her head in her hands.

“This is worse than when he was a grown man,” she sighed.

Jack shifted slightly and nodded in confirmation.

“I mean, then,” Sam continued, “he’d say he was fine or would be fine and that took the pressure off, we believed him.”

“Sometimes,” Jack interjected, knowing too well the old chestnut of Daniel Jackson being ‘fine’ had begun to run out of steam prior to his regression.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Now he’s so damn honest, he say’s how he feels and, when he does that, it’s almost like a punch in the abs.”

Jack straightened up and stretched. “Hurt’s like hell doesn’t it Carter?” He rubbed his teammates back; she sighed and turned to face he C/O.

“Like hell sir,” she agreed with a sad smile.

Jack slapped his thighs and sprang to his feet. “Don’t you worry Carter, Daniel Jackson is the boomerang kid no matter what age!”

“I know.”

“Right. My turn for a coffee run.”

Jack grabbed his jacket. “Be back shortly,” he stated as he eased his arms in. “Think I’ll take a walk as well, clear the old noggin,” he smiled. “You wanna come?”

Sam looked up and shook her head. “No sir, I’ll stay here, just in case...” she mumbled and Jack sighed.

He reached over and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Okay. Won’t be long,” he smiled and then patted his pocket. “I’ve got my cell.”

“Kay.”

Xxxx

Daniel whimpered, Jack inched his chair forward and grabbed the young boy’s hand.

“Sh...It’s okay... I’m here... you’re okay, “he soothed and watched for further signs of distress. 

Daniel was becoming increasingly restless as the anethestic loosened its grip.

The operation had gone as well as could be expected according to Doctor Rankin. The fact that it had taken over three hours in the end had worried the heck out of Jack but James had reassured that they had taken things nice and slow to make sure they got it right.

Daniel had been bought back to his room over an hour ago. Nurses and Doctors had been in regularly, checking and medicating their patient. They had him on a dose regulated Morphine pump which had to be manually operated as the young boy could not do it for his self. They were not going to give him another dose for at least half an hour now as they wanted him to wake up a bit so they could do their planned neurologist checks. Daniel was now beginning to show signs of pain on his face though, his brow was furrowed and the slight whimpers were turning into groans.

Jack had hoped that Daniel would have stayed out a while longer, not just because he hated to see Daniel in pain but also because Sam had given in to her exhaustion and had dropped off to sleep herself about half an hour ago, just after Janet and Teal’c had popped in on their way home. It was now after midnight and Jack was just as tired as everyone else but there was no way he was going to leave Daniel’s bedside tonight but he’d managed to pursued Sam to go and sleep in her own bed after Daniel woke up, she’d agreed under the proviso that she had managed to assure herself that the young boy really was okay and that wouldn’t happen until she’d spoken to him herself.

Jack reached over and gently shook Sam’s shoulder.

“Wha?” She came awake with a start, the jacket that Jack had placed over her while she slept tumbled to the floor.

“He’s waking up,” Jack informed and then took Daniel’s hand once more when he groaned again. He tenderly carded his other hand through his young friend’s hair when Daniel’s eye lids fluttered drowsily.

“J’ck?” Daniel’s voice was husky and whispered.

Jack felt a hand on his back. “I’ll fetch Doctor Rankin,” Sam said and then quietly tip toed out of the room knowing that Daniel would appreciate the space to be with Jack without her gushing all over him.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Jack ruffled Daniel’s hair, “wondered when you were gonna wake up,” he smiled and watched as Daniel’s eyes shut once more.

“Can ya stay awake buddy, “Jack urged gently. “Doc Rankin will be in to check on you in a minute.”

“T’rd,” Daniel muttered.

“I know you are, but the Doc will wanna see you,” Jack carried on with the soothing action in Daniel’s hair. “How you feeling?” He asked when Daniel opened his eyes again.

“Is it mended?”

“Yeah, squirt – all mended,” Jack smiled. “Doc Janet and Teal’c have been in to see you but you were snoring away.”

Daniel managed to nod. “Where’s Sam?” He yawned and knuckled his eyes.

“Just gone to fetch the Doc.”

“Kay.”

They both sat in silence for a while, Jack smiling tenderly and rubbing his fingers up and down the back of Daniel’s hand.

“J’ck?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

Daniel cleared his throat. “Ddid Doc Rankin oprate on my tummy as well?” He licked his lips and sighed.

“No buddy, just your leg,” Jack reassured. “Why?”

“’Cause it feels sick,” Daniel moaned.

Jack let his other hand go and pressed the emergency button. “Hang on buddy,” he urged desperately searching for a container when Daniel began to heave.

“Damn it,” he grouched and started to empty Daniel’s overnight bag...Luckily Doctor Rankin rushed in just in time to turn his patient slightly and catch the vomit before it ‘decorated’ the bed linen.

“Easy, easy,” James soothed. “Just spit it all out,” he urged, holding Daniel’s head so he didn’t topple head down in the now full emesis bowl! He looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly at Jack.

“It’s just the anethestic and morphine,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, I know,” Jack grimaced, remembering all too well the feeling of coming round after surgery. He had hoped that Daniel wouldn’t have this little side effect, but, hell –this was Daniel they were talking about here.

“I don’t like this,” Daniel groaned as the nurses gently lowered him onto his back. “No one said I was gonna be doin’ sick,” he glared accusingly at everyone in the room and Jack hid his smile in the hand he held to his mouth, smothering a pretend cough so not to offend Daniel with his laughter. Daniel looked as pissed as hell!

“Sorry Daniel,” Sam wiped his face gently and apologised. “We were hoping that you wouldn’t feel sick,” she shrugged.

“Well, you was wrong,” Daniel pouted. “You should ‘av known Doc Rankin,” if looks could kill the young Doctor would be six foot under! “You bein’ a Doctor an’ all,” he added accusingly. 

“Daniel!” Jack was exasperated. He knew Daniel must be feeling rotten but there was no excuse for rudeness. “There’s no need for that, apologise right now.”

Daniel turned his head and effectively shut everyone out. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s fine,” James reassured. “You’re right, I should have warned you but not everyone is sick after an operation,” he shrugged and then picked up Daniel’s chart. “Daniel, I need to check you over and then I’ll give you something to stop you feeling sick and you can go back to sleep again, okay?”

Daniel shrugged and then slowly turned - his fingers when to his forehead and he started rubbing. “And some fink for my headache?” His fingers then went to his throat. “’An my throat?” Finally he rested his hand on his leg and blinked as tears filled his eyes. “’An my leg? Most of all my leg cause it real hurts Doc Rankin,” he blinked again and was powerless to stop the tears from falling. He looked over James’s shoulder as the Doctor began his examination by listening to Daniel’s heart, he reached out a hand.

“Jack, I hurt,” he began to sob quietly. 

Jack was at his side in an instance and grabbed the hand that was now waving urgently. “I know you do buddy,” he soothed.

“Where’s Doc Janet, she’ll make me all better,” tears were now flowing freely.

“Let Doctor Rankin do his thing, Doc Janet will be back in the morning to see you,” Jack reassured, rolling his eyes at Sam. They both knew how reliant the young boy was on the base Doctor.

Sam went to stand at Jack’s side as James moved to the end of the bed to check out his patient’s circulation in his injured leg.

“Doc Janet told me to tell you that Doctor Rankin was brilliant and she would not trust anyone else to look after her special boy,” she pulled a tissue out of the box on the pull over table and gently dabbed Daniel’s tears. “She said that you should do just as he say’s and she’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

‘Daniel took a stuttering breath and tried to smile. “Okay,” he sighed. “As long as Doc Janet said so...”

“Good boy,” Sam smiled and praised. “She’ll be so proud of you.”

“She sure will,” Jack agreed.

“’Kay,” Daniel bit his bottom lip, Jack could see that the pain was getting too much for the young boy and mentally willed the Doctor to finish his exam and administer some morphine. He needed to take Daniel’s mind off feeling unwell.

“Hey sport,” he grinned. “That four leaf clover did the trick, hey?”

Daniel shook his head. “I don’t fink so Jack,” he moaned. “’’Cause I still feels real sick and I hurts, I fort I would be home now,” he sniffed as another tear fell.

“Oh, Daniel,” Jack’s heart was breaking. “You’ll be feeling better soon,” he promised, “won’t he Doc?” He sighed in relief at the sight of Doctor Rankin plunging the Morphine dose once more.

“You sure will,” James smiled. “Jack’s right – that broach did do the trick – we managed to fix your leg and it will be stronger than ever but you are going to feel a little poorly for a couple of days,” he smiled at the sight of his patient beginning to relax once more. “You need to sleep now and everything will seem better in the morning.”

“Kay,” Daniel mumbled, on the cusp of sleep once more. “Sorry Doc Rankin.”

“Nothing to be sorry for Daniel,” James nodded and smoothed Daniel’s covers. He double checked the urine output and had a final inspection of Daniel’s leg. He then turned to Jack and Sam who were both stood, transfixed on the now sleeping boy.

“I’m going to give him a minute and then administer a suppository to control his nausea,” he stated, rubbing Jack’s arm. “He’ll sleep the rest of the night now and I suggest you do the same,” he urged. “He’s going to need you functioning at your best in the morning as he’s going to be more aware of the pain.”

Jack nodded and James pulled him to one side. “I think we should move Daniel onto the children ward when’s he’s feeling a bit brighter,” he said. “Company of other children would do him the world of good and should take his mind off feeling uncomfortable,” he smiled.

Jack ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Yeah,” he conceded, knowing that the move made sense. As much as he would like to spend the next few days at Daniel’s bedside he had a job to do and Daniel would soon be bored. “Sounds a good idea to me,” he smiled sadly and James patted his arm.

“Good, I’ll make the arrangements. We won’t rush him, let’s see how he goes over the next twenty four hours or so, it will all depend on how he react’s in the morning.”

“Okay.”

“Go get some rest Colonel.”

Jack cleared his throat. “Is there any chance of a cot in here?” He enquired with a shrug, “I kinda want to be as close as possible when he wakes up again.”

James nodded. “Of course – what about Major Carter,” he glanced at Sam who was still cooing over the sleeping boy.

“I’ve managed to pursued her to go home and sleep in the comfort of her own bed. She’s had a tough day.”

“I know, Janet filled me in,” James smiled, picked up his chart and made his way to the door. “I’ll get an orderly in with a cot and some bed linen, there’s a shower in the bathroom and you know where the canteen is.”

“Thank you,” Jack smiled. 

“My nurses will be popping in every half hour,” James stated as he went through the door.

Jack returned to Daniels bedside and pulled Sam in for a hug. “Go home Carter,” he whispered as Sam rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

Sam nodded slowly. Her heart wanted to be here but her head was telling her that if she didn’t get some proper rest she’d be falling over and that would not help the situation at all.

“Go, call an airman,” Jack urged, “You’re in no shape to drive and text me when you’re home safely.”

“Yes sir,” Sam smiled as she pulled out the embrace. She bent and kissed Daniel’s forehead.

“Look after him,” she said when she turned and reached for her bag.

“I will,” Jack promised.

“Get some rest sir.”

“You too Carter.”

After Sam closed the door behind her Jack pulled up his chair once more and rested his chin on the bed’s protective rails.

“It’s just you and me kid,” he told the sleeping child and suddenly the ‘you and me kid’ seemed right and proper – how it should be...

xxx 

Jack had had a long night. He’d lain awake most of it listening to Daniel breath, it wasn’t that the cot wasn’t comfortable – it was - it was just that his mind wouldn’t shut off, visions of Daniel being put out raced through it no matter how hard he tried to banish them.

Daniel had slept deeply until 5am. Jack had been alert to the first sigh, the first whimper, the first groan and then the first sob. It was now 7am and he was perched on the edge of the bed with Daniel half resting listlessly in his arms. Things were not so bright this morning, Daniel was nauseous and in pain – and Jack was worried and tired.

“Hate this,” Daniel moaned, “It’s all them Ireland people’s fault.”

Jack tucked the young boys head under his chin and massaged Daniel’s abdomen; his muscles were still tight after the last round of vomiting. Doctor Thomas had been in and inserted another suppository – much to Daniel’s disgust – and the edge had been taken off but the poor boy was as miserable as hell. No position was comfortable with his leg elevated in traction.

“Why is it the Irish’s fault?” Jack asked, happy to carry on the train on conversation with the hope that it could take Daniel’s mind off things.

“Well,” Daniel continued. “If they didn’t hav’ them stupid lebrocorns and that silly rainbow wif the silly pot ‘o’ gold I wouldn’t hav tried to reach it and I wouldn’t hav tried to climb that stupid wall and then that wall wouldn’t av wobbled and I wouldn’t hav fallen and brokened this silly leg and I wouldn’t hav ‘ad to have Doc Rankin do that stupid operaton ‘an I wouldn’t hurt and be sick,” he stopped and took a deep breath. “It’s all them stupid Ireland people’s stupid fault,” he grouched.

“Oh Daniel,” Jack sighed, not really knowing what to say. “It was an accident – that’s all,” he placated. “Yes a stupid one,” he jiggled the young boys arm and smiled when Daniel managed to giggle. “But an accident – no one is to blame- okay?”

“Kay,” Daniel conceded and they sat in silence for a while until Daniel turned and tapped Jack on the chest.

“They sure I aint bionic?” He asked pointing to his leg that was held in traction. “’Cause I ‘av alot of tubes everywhere.”

“You’re not bionic buddy,” Jack wrapped both arms round the pliant child and kissed the top of his head. “you’ve got lots of tubes to help you heal.” He shifted slightly, the position they were in was very uncomfortable and he was not sure that it was the right thing to do but Daniel had needed comfort. “I’m sure Doc Janet will explain things to you when she comes in,” he added and then felt Daniel nod.

“She on her way?”

“Yeah, she’s on her way.”

Then – as if on cue – there was a small knock on the door and Janet popped her head round.

“Hey, honey,” she greeted when she saw Daniel smile slightly.

“Hi Doc Janet.”

“Hey Doc.” Jack sighed, so happy to see his friend.

“Sir.” 

Jack eased out from the embrace and allowed Janet access to Daniel who was beginning to sob.

“I hurt Doc Janet,” he hic cupped.

“I bet you do,” Janet soothed, brushing Daniel’s bangs off his sweaty forehead. “Doctor Rankin told me that you did great, real great and he’s very pleased with you,” she praised.

“I’ve bin sick Doc Janet.”

“I know honey – that will ease off soon.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Janet started to check Daniel’s pulse, she looked up and smiled. “Don’t tell anyone but Doctor Rankin said I could do your morning check up,” she winked and Daniel smiled back.

“Good,” he said and he sat perfectly still, already knowing the routine when Janet did her examination.

After noting his pulse, Janet stuck a thermometer into his ear and waited for the bleep.

“So far so good,” she smiled when she read the digital readout.

Daniel then lifted his scrub top so Janet could place her stethoscope on his chest.

“Doc Rankin don’t do that,” he stated with a smug smile.

“Don’t do what Daniel?” Janet asked as she popped the stethoscope ends into her ears.

“Rubs the end’s so they aint cold.”

“Really?”

Daniel shook his head, “nope.”

“I’ll have to have words,” Janet smiled and then listened to his heart. She moved the scope to Daniel’s abdomen and listened to his stomach; she then placed her hands on it and gently pressed, checking Daniel for reaction. Sure enough he winched slightly.

“Is your stomach still hurting Daniel?” She asked and then glanced up at Jack. “How long has it been since he was last sick?”

Jack shrugged and checked the clock. “About twenty minutes Doc,” he stated. “He had another suppository about ten minutes ago.”

“Okay,” she smiled reassuringly. “You’re tummy will soon settle Daniel.”

She moved to the end of the bed. “I’m not going to examine your leg honey, Doctor Rankin is the expert on that,” she explained as she felt his toes – happy to find them pink and warm.

“Wat’s all them tubes Doc Janet,” Daniel asked, pointing a shaky finger to his leg. “I fort I was bionic but Jack say’s I aint,” he pouted.

“Sir?”

“Don’t ask,” Jack shrugged.

“Oooookay.”

Janet lent against the bed and started to explain. “When Doctor Rankin did the operation he would have had to cut your leg a bit,” she smiled. “Do you remember when Jack cut his head and there was a lot of blood?”

Daniel nodded.

“Well,” Janet continued. “You have had a lot of cuts inside your leg and we don’t want the blood to build up and make your leg look like a balloon...”

“Yuck!” Daniel agreed.

“So, these tubes are collecting the blood that is still leaking into a bag...”

“Next to my pee bag?”

Janet grinned. “Yes, next to your pee back,” she nodded, “I heard you were a very grown up boy about that,” she praised.

“Yeah, walk in the park,” he shrugged. “Will it stop bleedin’ soon?” Daniel started to chew his bottom lip nervously.

Janet moved to his side and picked up his hand. “Of course it will honey,” she assured. “You’ll only need a tube for a day or two,” she smiled. “Just while it heals a little bit.”

Daniel lent his head back and yawned. “Good,” he stated and tried to inch down in the bed but Janet put a hand on his chest to stop the motion.

“I’m sorry Daniel,” she soothed, “but you’re going to have to sleep like this for quite a long time,” she smiled sadly.

“I know,” Daniel sighed. “I kinda got the picture,” he shrugged.

Janet did tilt the bed back slightly. “That better?”

Daniel nodded. “Uh huh.”

Janet gently carded her fingers through his hair as Daniel’s eye lids began to flutter. “I’m going to make Jack go home while you sleep – okay?”

“’Kay,” Daniel muttered.

“I’ll stay here with you until you wake up,” she promised.

Daniel nodded slightly and was then soon snoring softly. Janet turned to Jack.

“Go home sir,” she urged. “I’ll stay.”

Jack pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks,” he kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted and then pulled out of the hug and cleared his throat. He checked his watch. “I’ll be back in an hour,” he stated pulling on his coat.

“Six,” Janet replied, hands on hips ready to do battle.

“Two.” Jack was going to be hard to budge.

“Five,” Janet conceded. “Not a minute less,” she added sternly – this was no longer up for negotiation.

“Doc...” Jack whinged.

“Please sir, go – we’ve got Daniel. You need to rest for his sake.”

Jack hung his head in defeat.

“Okay, okay, “he surrendered. “But you call me straight away if there is any change?”

“I will, I promise,” she then shepherded the stubborn colonel towards the door. “He’ll be fine...”

Xxx

Jack managed to get a couple of hours of decent sleep, a refreshing shower – several cups of coffee and a healthy meal and was back at the hospital bang on schedule feeling like a new man.

He’d had a hands free update with the base and Sam on route, happy to note that his 2IC sounded so much better. She was going into work for the day but would be free for the evening visiting hour and was going to arrange an airman to courier over Jack his laptop and some files so he could keep up with his workload from Daniel’s bedside today. Jack knew he’d have to go back to work proper tomorrow, the General had been kind enough to grant SG1 base work for the foreseeable future so they could be close to the young boy but had gently urged Jack to try and work as normal while Daniel was in hospital as he would need some extended leave when the boy was fit enough to go home and Jack had agreed, in fact – he was glad of some normality and more than happy that Daniel was being well cared for.

So – with a lighter heart, he made his way along the corridor to Daniel’s room, smiling and nodding good afternoon at the Nursing staff on his way.

“Sir?”

Jack turned and smiled at Janet who was a couple of paces behind him carrying a tray laden with a jug of water and a small container of pink Jelly-o.

“Doc,” he greeted then held the door open, “lunch?”

Janet nodded, “we’ll have a go,” she smiled and placed the tray on the roll away table.

Jack stood at Daniel’s bedside and watched the young boy sleep. “How’s he been?” He asked, smoothing his covers.

“Tired, nauseous, demanding, angry...” Janet sighed.

“Run you ragged?”

“Oh yeah.” Janet pulled the table round so it was positioned across the bed. “James is pleased with his progress though,” he assured. “It’s just Daniel being Daniel,” she shrugged.

“Welcome to my world,” Jack smiled and pulled the frazzled Doctor in for a one arm hung.

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way sir,” Janet smiled but immediately regretted her word’s when Jack hung his head.

“Well, I’m not so sure of that,” he mumbled sadly.

“Sorry sir,” Janet quickly apologised, “I wasn’t thinking,” she smiled sadly and Jack tightened the hug.

“Don’t worry about it Doc,” Jack kissed the top of her head being well aware of his new found tactile behaviour, something he’d have to address at a later day, he’d have to look into the fact that this young Daniel Jackson was turning this hardened Air Force Colonel into a quivering pile of mush! Clearing his throat he straightened.

“So – that’s his favourite?” He asked, pointing at the pink container.

“Cherry,” Janet nodded in confirmation. “We tried it for breakfast but the little bugger crossed his arms and informed us was way too poorly to even think about eating at this early stage, we should all know very well the effects of anethestic on a small boy!”

Jack snorted, “Hell – and I missed THAT!”

“Yes you did. You also missed the part when he kindly informed James that while I was here his presence was not required.”

“Poor James.”

“Yeah, poor James,” Janet agreed. “We’re going to have to have words about how he speaks to people when he’s feeling better sir,” she stated, pouring a glass of water.

“Not sure it would make any difference Doc,” Jack shrugged. “He is what he is – not sure he’d be able to change no matter how hard we or he try.”

“That’s as maybe,” Janet moved to the top of the bed and gently shook the sleeping boys shoulder. “It would be worth trying,” she smiled and then turned her attention to the task at hand.

“Daniel, sweetie,” she whispered, carding her fingers through his hair, “Jack’s here.”

Jack smiled as he watched Daniel’s nose twitch.

“J’ck?” He mumbled and licked his lips.

“Hey, buddy,” Jack lent and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Hate that,” Daniel grouched, rubbing his eyes.

“I know,” Jack chuckled and then smiled warmly when Daniel finally managed open his eyes.

“Hi, sleepyhead.”

“Hi, wakeyhead.” Daniel retorted with a angelic grin.

Janet sighed at the banter and then pumped the bed up so Daniel was more upright. She pulled the tray closer. “I’ve got you some cherry Jell-o Daniel,” she smiled. “You feeling up to having a go?”

Daniel closed his eyes and thought about it for a while.

“Fink so,” he finally decided. “My tummy don’t feel too bad now,” he shrugged. “Still gurglin’ a bit but it don’t hurt like the bee – Jeesus anymore.”

“Hurt? Bee-Jeesus?” Jack turned and queried.

“Cramps,” Janet smiled sadly.

“Oh...”

“It hurted a lot,” Daniel sighed as he picked up the spoon. “Doc Janet had to put hot oil on,” Daniel lifted his pot of jelly-o up and started to stir it.

“Hot oil?”

“Baby oil on my hands sir,” Janet smiled. “Daniel kinda demanded a massage like pregnant ladies have when they are in labour and in pain.”

Jack laughed. “Boy, oh boy – I sure missed some fun this morning!”

“It weren’t fun Jack – it hurt like the bee-Jeesus – I told you,” Daniel huffed. “You shouldn’t be laughing when there is someone you love is feeling so poorly,” he added warily taking a mouthful. “I didn’t laugh when you ‘ad that cold that you saided was the flu and Doc Janet nearly peed herself laughing and told you that it was just that manflu and just gave you tissues and oranges.”

Janet snorted and Jack shook his head.

“No you didn’t squirt,” he admitted, “you were very kind.”

Daniel popped another mouthful in. “Yes I was, I put that smelly gluppy stuff on your chest – even though your hairs were yucky.

“Yes you did, “Jack smiled at the memory of the young boy insisting that he was Doctor Jackson at home and Jack had to suffer the consequences.

“’An’ I passed you tons of tissues an’ I ‘ad to clean um up when you just chucked them on the floor and I squeezed them oranges for your juice an’ I did the mopping when you said you was too hot an’ I made up a bubble bath after I said you stank to high heaven...”

“Just eat your Jell-o,” Jack growled and then shot Janet a glare when he realised she was giggling uncontrollably.

Daniel just shrugged and carried on eating.

“You two so deserve each other,” Janet spluttered and then pulled herself together. “I’m going to go now Daniel,” she said, patting the young boy’s good leg.

“Kay Doc Janet,” Daniel looked up and smiled. “Fanks for looking after me.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Jack can take it from here,” Daniel picked up the glass of water and took a small sip. “You’ll be needed by Grandpa George,” he told her putting the glass back and leaning back on his pillows once more. “Jack can clean this away,” he added, pushing the trolley away slightly.

“Yes sir!” Janet snorted and saluted. She laid a comforting hand on the colonel’s arm. “Good luck sir,” she whispered.

“Gee thanks,” Jack muttered under his breath and then cleared his throat. “Come on the young man, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said offering Daniel a napkin.

“See you later sir,” Janet called on her way out. “I’ll be at the base if you need me.”

“Thanks Doc,” Jack nodded and then returned to the patient.

“Right Daniel...” 

Xxx

Jack spent the afternoon trying to lose himself his work though he had managed to pop out for half an hour to check out the children’s ward for himself. Doctor Rankin had explained to Daniel that he would be moved to the ward later that afternoon but Daniel had been too tired and in too much pain to really take in the information. Jack had promised to tell him all about it after he’d had an afternoon nap and James had then made quick work of medicating his patient so he could rest comfortably.   
Jack’s attention on his worked had wavered due to the many distractions, nurses checking on their patients, physio’s manipulating Daniel’s limbs, even though the young boy slept through their ministrations and the numerous gifts from personnel at the mountain that had arrived in a steady stream. The room now resembled a gift shop itself, there were flower’s from Martha and her team in the comissionary, gift packs of books and DVD’s from the guys in the gate room, a huge box off animal crackers from General Hammond, a space jigsaw from Teal’c and a cuddly leprechaun from Sam. 

Daniel was going to have such a surprise when he woke.

Jack sighed and power downed his laptop when there was another knock on the door.

“Put them over there,” he smiled, glancing up at the collection of helium animal balloons that came into the room followed by the elderly lady from the hospital gift shop.

“He sure is a popular little boy,” she observed struggling with her load. “How’s he doing?” She arranged the balloons in the corner of the room so the giraffe, lion, monkey and lion were all nodding down at the sleeping boy.

“Better,” Jack smiled and stretched.

“I’m glad,” 

“Me too.”

“Well – that’s me done for the day sir, don’t think anyone will disturb you for a while.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” 

Jack followed her out and shut the door behind her, half tempted to put a do not disturb notice on the door. He wandered over to the balloons and gave them a tap and then reached for the label attached to the lion. He smiled when he read that they were from Rothman and Nyan – this boy sure pulled at everyone’s heart strings.

“Wow!”

Jack turned at the sound of Daniel’s croaky voice.

“Hey sport,” he smiled.

“Dese all for me?” Daniel craned his neck trying to get a better look at all the goodies that now decorated his room.

“Hold tight,” Jack urged and altered the bed’s settings so Daniel didn’t have to strain to see everything.

“It’s like Aladdin’s cave,” Daniel gushed as he stroked the puzzle that Jack had left on the rollaway table.

“It sure is,” Jack nodded in agreement. “Everyone at my work sent these, Teal’c, Sam, and Nyan – everyone...”

“Grandpa George?”

“Of course.”

“Even Martha,” Jack waggled his eye brows and Daniel nodded.

“That’s nice,” he muttered, picked up a book and studied it, blinking slowly as he tried to focus without his glasses. He then reached for a DVD only to sigh heavily, push the table away and close his eyes once more.

“Danny?” Jack was puzzled by the boy’s reaction, at first he seemed over the moon and buoyant but all of a sudden he seemed devastated. “You feeling alright?” He asked, wondering if Daniel was feeling sick or in pain. He checked the clock – the next round of medication was not due for another hour, just before the planned ward move.

Daniel sighed again and added a shrug for good measure.

Jack moved the table to one side, sat on the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “What’s the matter buddy?”

“Nothfink,” Daniel shrugged again.

“You seemed really pleased when you woke up,” he tipped Daniel’s chin so he could look him straight in the eyes and was very surprised to see tears welling in the corners. “Come on Danny, tell me what’s wrong,” he urged, catching the tears as they fell.

“Everyfink is so loverly and everyone loves me but when I ‘as to go on that ward wif all them other kids these precious things might get stolen or them animal balloons could be popped and people will be mad ‘cause I couldn’t look after them and love ‘um properly,” Daniel stuttered, struggling with his emotions as he bared his soul.

“Oh Daniel,” Jack soothed, wiping the young boys tears away. “It’s gonna be okay – I promise.”

“I’m scared.”

Jack gave Daniel a puzzled look. “Why are you scared buddy?”

“’Cause I don’t know them other kid’s and they might not like me.”

“Of course they’ll like you Daniel,” Jack assured. “Don’t forget they are poorly as well and will be sleeping most of the time,” Jack straighten Daniel’s covers. “Plus,” he continued, “What’s not to like,” he added with a grin and shrug.

Daniel managed to smile slightly back. “I’m a nice boy aint I Jack?”

“Of course you are.”

“’an other kid’s do like me.”

“Hell, yeah.”

“Toby, Rowan, Tommy, Olivia, Alice...”

Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand, halting the counting as they could be here all night if Daniel continued to list his whole class. 

“Everyone loves you,” he smiled and kissed Daniel’s forehead. “Do you want me to take the balloons and flowers home with me so they don’t get ruined?”

“Uh huh,” Daniel nodded. “Don’t take them animal crackers though,” he reached for the box and pulled it into his chest. “Nor that leprocorn,” he smiled grabbing the stuffed toy; he gave it a quick cuddle and sat it next to Bernard on his pillow.

“What’s a good Ireland name?” He asked stroking the leprechaun’s hand.

“Well,” Jack thought for a moment or two. “You could call him Patrick?” He shrugged.

“Nah – he aint a Saint – he’s a leprocorn.”

“Okay, how about...um...Aiden? That was my Grandpa’s name,” Jack suggested patting the top of the leprechauns green top hat.

“Um? Aiden...” Daniel looked up and smiled. “I likes that,” he picked up the cuddly toy once more. “He shall be Aiden Loopy the Leprocorn O’Neill Jackson the First,” he announced and cuddled it tightly.

“Great name,” Jack chuckled, hopped off the bed and pulled up a chair. He smiled as Daniel made Aiden jig on the bed. He studied the boy for a while, Daniel still looked very pale and his stringy, sweat soaked hair could do with a good wash. Tubes and lines ran from every orifice of the small body and he looked very uncomfortable with his leg elevated and encased in what looked like a medieval torture devise. Jack was dreading the move to the ward as he knew everything will need to be disconnected to accommodate the journey and hoped that the Doc doped Daniel up enough so he didn’t feel any pain. He almost wanted to cancel the move but knew that James was right – Daniel would be much better off with children his own age now he was awake for longer periods. Daniel’s main job would be to relax rest and heal and Jack knew the young boy very well – he’d soon be very bored and up to mischief. He needed people around him to occupy his overactive mind.

“I went and had a look at the ward,” Jack leant over and tapped Daniel’s blanket covered leg, “it’s really nice.”

Daniel turned his head and looked at Jack with narrowed eyes. “Really?”

“Pinkie swear,” Jack smiled. “You’ve got the bed in the far corner so you can look out of the window and there are five other boys in the same room with you.”

“Are they nice boys?”

“I don’t know Daniel, I didn’t have time to talk to them,” Jack shrugged. “Most of them were fast asleep, though I did notice the boy in the bed opposite you had his leg in a contraption just like yours.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

“So – he’s brokened his leg like me?”

“I think so.”

“How’d he do it?”

“I dunno, you’ll have to ask him.”

Daniel glanced around the room. “When is Doc Rankin gonna come and fetch me outta this little room?” 

Jack smiled to himself – mission accomplished.

“Won’t be much longer sport,” he promised and Daniel nodded.

“Good, ‘cause boy is it getting crowded in here,” he huffed and continued with his leprechaun jig.

Jack lent back in his chair and smiled smugly. Perhaps he was better at this fathering lark than he thought...

xxx 

 

Jack had been banished from Daniel’s room after Doctor Rankin had medicated and sedated his patient prior to the move to the aptly named ‘Bambi’ ward. Jack had stayed to make sure Daniel was settled in his new bed though Daniel remained dead to the world the whole time. He’d arranged his cards and placed his spare clothes and toiletries in the bedside cabinet and had finally left after making Nurse Tyler promise she would tell Daniel that he would be back at evening visiting hour. He’d then rushed home, taken a quick shower and eaten an even quicker supper – picked Sam up and they made their way back to the hospital once more.

“What floor?” Sam’s hand hovered over the escalators console.

“Um... Six,” Jack nodded and Sam pressed the button.

“I’m not sure Daniel’s gonna be too happy with me for just leaving him this afternoon,” Jack admitted, studying his shoes.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Sam assured, shifting the weight of her goodie parcel she had bought for her young friend.

“Yeah, well...he was fast asleep,” Jack shrugged as they exited the elevator.

“Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin...ah, here we are – Bambi, “Sam smiled and pushed open the double doors. They both stopped in their tracks at the sounds of familiar giggles. 

Sam turned to Jack and smiled. “I don’t think he missed you at all sir,” she teased.

“Ya think?” Jack grouched and then strode into the wall with a cheery smile plastered on his face.

“Hey Danny,” he greeted when he reached Daniel’s bed side.

“Hey Jack,” Daniel replied and then without a blink of an eye continued his conversation with the boy opposite  
.  
“So – what did you do then?” He asked, still giggling slightly.

“I told ‘im to go boil ‘is ‘ead!” The small freckle faced boy retorted

“’an did he?”

“’course he didn’t reeeally, “the boy laughed. “You is so funny Danny!”

“’an you is too.”

“Hi Daniel,” Sam bent and kissed the top of his head.

“Hi Sam,” Daniel replied and then gave his full attention to the parcel that was placed on the table in front of him. “Wat’s in there? Is it for me?” He asked excitedly.

Yup,” Sam smiled. “Just a few little things to keep you happy and occupied,” she told him pulling up a chair. 

The bag was opened in an instant. “Cool,” Daniel exclaimed pulling out a brand new set of crayons. A pad followed, and then a stencil set, some stickers, two coloring books and a big bag of cookies.

“Fank’s Sam,” Daniel gushed already engrossed in a coloring book. He looked up with a huge grin on his face. “Dis is real cool!” He added.

“Glad you like them,” Sam acknowledged. “How you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Daniel said, opening his box of crayons.

Jack pulled up his own chair after snatching a quick look at Daniel’s chart. No wonder Daniel was so animated - he’d just had a dose of morphine. Jack also realised that this maybe a quick visit because when the medication kicked in properly Daniel would be sleeping like a log once more. Picking up the other book he nicked a crayon and joined Daniel with his coloring. He looked up and nodded towards the boy opposite.

“Who’s your friend?”

Daniel placed his crayon down. “You wouldn’t believe it Jack but his names is Patrick!” He informed with a huge grin. 

Jack placed his own crayon down and looked at Daniel in surprise. “You’re kidding me!”

“Nope!”

“Really?”

“Yup?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed. “Listen.” He cupped his mouth with his hands. “Top ‘o’ the mornin’ to you Paddy,” he called across the room.

“Top ‘o’ the mornin’ to you Danny boy,” the other boy giggled back.

“Well I’ll be...” Jack sat with his mouth open in amazement. What where the chances...

Daniel returned to his coloring once more. “We’ve bin practising that to surprise you,” he shrugged and then shifted slightly; leaning forward was not comfortable with his leg elevated. Sam immediately noticed his discomfort and grabbed the spare pillow of the end of his bed. She fluffed it, eased Daniel forward a bit and then placed it behind his back. 

“Lean back,” she urged and then propped Daniel’s coloring book up with the puzzle box that Teal’c had bought. “That better?”

“Yeah, bit,” Daniel smiled and carried on.

“I’ll see if I can come up with something a little more effective tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, yeah – fanks.” Daniel picked up the next crayon and lost himself once more.

Jack leant back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. “Well, this is...”

“Nice?” Sam smiled.

“I was going for riveting,” Jack shrugged, “though nice fit’s as well. I was gonna go for boring,” he added,” But decided against”. Daniel glared. “There ya go,” Jack flapped an arm in the young boy’s direction, “the eyes have it!”

He leant forward once more and started to drum his fingers on the table. “How was your day Carter?” He called over the table.

“Fine sir.”

“Good.” Jack continued to drum. “I had a good day as well,” he stated picking up a crayon and tapped that instead of his fingers.

“I’m glad to hear it sir,” Sam smiled at Jack’s antics.

“Yup, I sat and watched my friend sleep, eat, um....sleep, not eat...”

“Sounds a perfect way to spend the day sir.”

“Yeah, it was very relaxing. Even had a doze myself a one point.”

“Think I’d have done the same,” Sam chuckled.

They sat in near silence for a while, the only sounds coming from Daniel’s coloring.

“So - any plans for tonight Carter?” Jack asked eventually.

“I’m gonna visit my friend who’s not feeling very well at the moment.”

“What a coincidence – so am I!”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow – that is a coincidence, “Sam shrugged plucked a magazine out of her bag and started to flick through it.

Jack stood and started humming; he walked to the window and watched the outside world for a while. The lights from the city were very pretty from up here. He breathed on the glass and started to draw a happy face.

“That be grouse Jack an’ you know’s it,” Daniel had seen the action out of the corner of his eye.

“Ah!” Jack twirled round, “so you are gonna be talkative,” he grinned.

“Fer crying out loud Jack,” Daniel placed his crayon’s down and lent back. “What do you want me to say?”

Sam snorted and buried her head further into her magazine.

“Oh, I don’t know...” Jack shrugged dramatically. “How about...Nice to see you Jack, glad you came Jack...”

“Nice to see you Jack, glad you came Jack,” Daniel retorted and crossed his arms with a sigh.

“See...” Jack gestured with his arms and then sat back down. “That’s the Daniel Jackson I know and love,” he smiled. “So, Daniel – you feeling better?”

“Uh huh,” Daniel replied. “Doc Rankin woked me and I ‘ad some more jell-o then Nurse Tyler told Paddy to say hi – he’s gotta brokened ankle and ‘ad to have an oportation too. The other’s aint said nothfink. Nurse Tyler said that him next to me is called Jimmy and he’s going home, next to him is Palo and he’s had his tonsilitus’s out and them two over there I don’t know thems names but they’ve only just comed in,” he shrugged and then knuckled his eyes tiredly. “You happy now?” He added and then yawned.

“Blissfully,” Jack grinned and placed his hands behind his head once more.

Sam placed her magazine down when she noticed Daniel suck his thumb and yawn again. “You getting tired sweetie?”

“Uh huh,” Daniel admitted with a sigh before turning to Jack again. “You don’t ‘av to stay tonight Jack, cause me ‘an Paddy are gonna ‘av a midnight game.”

“Really?” Jack chuckled, knowing full well the heavy dose of morphine running through the young boy’s veins would probably keep him down most of the night.

“Uh huh,” Daniel nodded tiredly. “He’s got one of them Batman torches that shows the bat signal on the ceiling,” he muttered as his eye lids fluttered.

“Cool,” Jack winked at Sam and started to pack Daniel’s things away. “That sounds like fun,” he closed the lid of crayons and passed them over to his teammate who was placing the gifts back in the bag they came in.

“Uh huh,” Daniel yawned. “He said I could be Robin to his Batman.”

“Wow – an honour,” Jack enthused, lowering Daniel’s bed slightly.

“Uh huh,” Daniel’s eyes shut and stayed shut.

Sam moved the table away and Jack moved Daniel’s covers up a bit so his shoulders were covered, he sneaked in for a kiss.

“Night Danny,” he whispered to the now sleeping boy and Sam followed suit.

“So – Carter?” Jack straightened. “Supper on me?”

“Sound’s great sir,” Sam grinned and nodded.

They then made their way out of the ward stopping at the nurse’s station to let them know their young patient was fast asleep. They double checked to make sure they had their correct contact details and urged them to call day or night if there were any problems what so ever and they both had a slight spring in their step on the way to the elevator – their hearts a bit lighter after acknowledging the improvement in their friend...

Xxx

There was an old saying ‘The eye of the Storm’ or was it ‘The calm before the storm?” Either way, that was what last night had been.

Jack and Sam had enjoyed their steaks at O’Malley’s on their way home and Jack had put a call through to the ward last thing last night and first thing this morning and had been assured that Daniel was doing well. He’d actually made the decision to go into work this morning – there wasn’t much he could do at the hospital other than sit and watch Daniel sleep or cramp his style with his new best friend.

He’d relaxed into the normality of the day, the first cup of coffee while reading the sports pages, his usual bowl of fruit loops in the comissionary, sharing a joke with the guys in gate room and then loosing himself in a team briefing about the way forward with SG1 off gate rotation. For a blink of an eye he’d forgotten about Daniel and now he was feeling guilty – very guilty.

With a wave to the airman on the last check out he put his foot down on the highway that led to the hospital.

They’d been an hour into the briefing when an airman had interrupted the procedure to inform Jack that there was a call for him on line one – there was a problem with Daniel.

Jack has listened in shock as Nurse Tyler told him that Daniel was not doing so good, that he’d developed a fever and Doctor Rankin was with him. She’d advised that he should get to the hospital as soon as he could.

Jack had relayed the information to the worried people round the table. General Hammond immediately granted him permission to leave and Jack had almost bolted out of the room after promising to contact the base when he had any more information.

He’d had a brief conversation with Janet on the phone in the elevator on his way to the surface. She’d assured him that infections were quite common with the sort of surgery Daniel had had and that she would come with him if he wanted her to. He declined the offer but asked if she’d be on standby if necessary. He was now regretting that decision as he didn’t know how unwell Daniel was was he too sick to ask questions in his normal manner? Was he just upset because he was feeling poorly again?

He was going in blind and was desperately trying to stop worse case scenario’s running through his mind...

Xxx

Jack raced into Bambi ward, pausing only to wash his hands with the antibacterial lotion provided. He was on his way to the Nurses Station when James Rankin cut him off at the pass.

“Let’s go into my office,” he smiled.

Was that a sad smile? Was it a happy smile? A relieved one? 

Jack couldn’t read the young doctors face like he could Janet’s.

“Take a seat,” James sat in his own chair and clasped his hands in front of him. Jack stood in front of him as if he were a rabbit caught in head lights.

“Please Jack,” James urged, nodding towards the chair. “Daniel’s resting comfortably,” he added, reading the terror in Jack’s eyes.

Jack let go the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and sank gratefully in the offered chair.

“What happened?” He asked, scrubbing a hand through his hair, “I phoned this morning and was told he’d had a good night and was just about to have some breakfast.”

“He had and he was,” James smiled, leant further forward and continued. “His obs this morning were acceptable considering – we even managed to disconnect a few lines as well, he was a bit tired and draggy though but nothing we didn’t expect,” he shrugged. “It was when he threw his breakfast up and complained that he was cold that another temperature was taken.”

“And?”

“Fever’s can spike with seconds.”

“And...” Jack gestured with his hands that James should just cut to the chase.

James sighed; this was one part of the job he hated, explaining why some patients take a turn for the worse after surgery. “He’s pretty miserable and pretty sick,” he admitted sadly. “His fever is moderately high and his white count the same. He has a bug growing somewhere. We’ve taken wound and catheter swab and switched him onto a stronger broad range antibiotic until the lab can confirm what we’re dealing with.”

Jack just nodded. He didn’t really know what to say or what to ask. He should have bought Janet.

“This is not uncommon Jack,” James assured, “just a little blip in his recovery and I’m sure he’ll bounce back quickly,” he added with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Can I...?” Jack gestured towards the door.

“Yes, of course,” James nodded.

Jack rose on shaky legs. “Could you contact my work and let Janet know what’s going on?”

“Yes, of course,” James repeated as he stood and opened the door. “Just to warn you Jack – Daniel’s got a few extra lines in now and a nasal canualar to help with his breathing.”

“Right...yes...” Jack nodded.

“Steph is with him and if you need anything just let her know, okay?”

“Kay.”

“I’ll be over in half an hour to check on him.”

“Kay – thanks,” Jack stuttered and let the door close behind him. He took a deep breath and pasted on his ‘upbeat’ face with dread in his heart...

Xxx

“Ah, crap Danny,” Jack stood and stared at the young boy who was lay boneless on the bed.

Doctor Rankin hadn’t been wrong about the extra lines protruding out of Daniel’s body but Jack hadn’t been prepared to see his friend look so ill.

He’d been stripped to the waist and had leads attached to his chest which was labouring as Daniel took shallow fast breath’s. His face was flushed and his hair stuck flat to his head which was lolling from side to side as Daniel obviously fought his demons in his restless sleep. He looked sick, very sick indeed.

The hand that tapped Jack on the shoulder made him jump; he then turned to find himself nose to nose with Nurse Steph Tyler.

“Here,” she smiled, thrusting a bowl of water into his hands. “I was just about to give Daniel a bed bath,” she draped a towel over Jack’s shoulder. “You can do the honours now you’re here.” She patted Jack on his arm. “He’s not going to break,” she reassured. “A nice bath will help bring his temperature down a bit more.”

Jack stared at his hands and then looked up at the nurse who was stood with her hands on her hips. “You want me to...” he gestured to Daniel with a nod of his head.

“Yes Colonel, that is if you haven’t got anything more pressing to do,” she shrugged. Her training had dictated that the best thing to do with a sick child is to get the parents involved as much as possible, it helped them to take their minds off things if they were kept busy and involved.

“Right...yeah...okay...” Jack stuttered. “I’ll ...just...” He took a step towards the bed. Steph placed a comforting hand on his arm once more.

“Talk to him Jack,” she advised. “He’s been quite scared.”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded and took a seat at Daniel’s bedside. He dipped the cloth in the luke warm water removed it and rang it out. He studied the young boy, not sure where to start, every inch of his body looked on fire. Finally he picked up Daniel’s hand and began.

Xxx

Daniel had lain oblivious to the ministrations until Jack started to wipe down his chest, the coolness of the water registered as ice cold in Daniel’s fevered mind and he started to shiver slightly.

“Shh...Buddy, it’s okay...” Jack soothed as he rang the cloth out again and started sponging Daniel’s abdomen, mindful of the wires that ran to the new equipment that now stood keep track on Daniel’s heart rate and temperature.

“J’ck?” Daniel’s voice was a mere whisper.

Jack smiled, “Yeah sport, it’s me,” he assured.

“Is dat window open?”

“No, Daniel, I’m just cooling you down with a bath,” Jack dabbed Daniel’s forehead and smiled caringly when two aqua blue eyes fluttered open. “Hey buddy,” he greeted.

“Hey, Jjack,” Daniel stuttered in reply. “What ya doin?” Daniel licked his lips.

“I told you – I ‘m giving you a bath,” Jack smiled again.

“Fort you was a work?”

“I was but you needed me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re feeling a bit poorly.”

“I am?” Daniel glanced around the room. “Why is them curtain’s shut ‘cause I can’t see Paddy no more.”

Jack turned his head and noted that the bed’s curtains had been pulled around, giving them some privacy.

“Well... because you’re feeling poorly, Doc Rankin hoped you’d rest better if you had a room to yourself,” he shrugged, feeling a tad out of depth on this one. “He didn’t want to move you back into that little room away from your new best friend so he created a kinda tent to yourself so you could rest.”

“Oh,” Daniel rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I’m tired Jack,” he admitted.

“Go back to sleep then,” Jack urged.

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause you’re givin’ me a bath and it would be rude if I sleeped,” Daniel sighed.

“It’s okay buddy, you can sleep if you want to,” Jack smiled.

Daniel closed his eyes and his head lolled to one side. Jack returned to the job at hand and sponged down Daniel’s non injured leg. He was then surprised to hear Daniel’s voice and jumped slightly – he’d assumed the young boy was asleep again.

“J’ck?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Why ‘av got a spiky thing up my nose?”

“It’s helping you breath,” Jack informed and grabbed the little hand that reached to dislodge the nasal cannular. “Leave that Danny, you need it to help you feel better,” he rubbed his thumb up and down the hot hand and Daniel sighed.

“Why aint I got no clothes on?” He asked, eyes still closed, head still resting to one side.

“Because I’m giving you a bath,” Jack repeated.

“Oh...why?”

Jack sighed and covered Daniel’s leg again. “Because you’re feeling poorly,” he repeated and Daniel managed to nod slowly. Jack placed the back of his hand on the sick boy’s forehead and was happy to note that his temp was down a notch or two.

“J’ck?”

“Yeah, Danny,” Jack brushed Daniel’s sweaty bangs off his hot forehead.

“I do feel real poorly.”

Jack sighed again, this record was sticking now. “I know buddy,” he soothed.

“I got a headache...”

“I know...”

“I’m real hot like when I fort I ‘ad the plague.” He opened his eyes and looked desperately at Jack. “I aint got the plague have I?”

“No Daniel,” Jack reassured.

“Just a bug?”

“Yes, buddy – just a bug.”

“’Kay,” Daniel muttered. “Make Doc Rankin make me better,” he whispered as he closed his eyes. 

“Will do buddy,” Jack promised. “Just rest now,” he urged and picked up the cloth once more...

Xxx

Time spent in Hospital was like living in a bubble. Jack could see from the ward window that life went on as normal in the outside world, planes flew in the sky, cars darted along the highway and normal people went about living normal lives but - inside Bambi ward County General Hospital – time stood still though. Time here was counted by blips on machinery, by tea cups chinking, by the hushed voices of visitors greeting patients and by the hitched breathing of the sick boy in the corner bed enclosed in his own bubble inside the larger one.

Daniel had settled after his special bed bath and seemed to be resting comfortably now, nurses were in and out at regular intervals, checking medication, replacing empty bags and just making sure their patient was sleeping the sleep of an angel.

Jack pulled the curtain surrounding Daniel’s bed back slightly, allowing the late winter sun bath Daniel’s bed creating an almost ethereal glow around the boy – indeed Daniel did look like an angel, a very sick, flushed, greasy haired angel –but a beautiful one in Jack’s book. 

“Colonel Jack?”

Jack looked round and smiled at the sound of Patrick’s hushed call. Parting the curtains Jack poked his head into the ward.

“Hey Patrick,” he greeted the young boy in the opposite bed.

“Can Daniel come and play?”

Jack sighed and shook his head, “Sorry Patrick,” he smiled sadly. “He’s not feeling very well today.” 

“Oh... it aint my fault is it?”

Jack could see the look of worry on Patrick’s face. “No buddy, why would it be?” 

“’Cause we ‘ad a midnight game of Batman and Robin,” Patrick shrugged and then hung his head.

Jack crossed the room, making sure he shut the curtain behind him. “It’s okay Patrick,” he soothed when he noticed the tears that filled the boy’s eyes. “He’s just caught a little bug and is very sleepy,” he reassured. “Just needs a good night sleep and some of the Doctor’s special medicine and he’ll be as right as rain,” he added with a confidence he was not feeling.

Patrick nodded slowly. “Tell ‘im I was asking ‘bout ‘im and when he’s feelin’ better he can be Batman and have a go wif my torch.”

Jack smiled. “That’s very kind of you Patrick,” he ruffled the young boy’s hair, “he’ll love that.” 

“I likes ‘im, he makes me laugh,” Patrick shrugged.

“Yeah, me too,” Jack agreed.

“Jack?”

Jack turned his head at James Rankin’s voice. He patted Patrick’s shoulder. “I’ve gotta go buddy, the Doc’s gonna check Daniel now.” 

“Kay Colonel Jack, bye Colonel Jack.”

Jack winked at Patrick and then followed the Doctor into Daniel’s cubicle.

Xxx

“Right,” James removed Daniel’s chart from the end of his bed and started studying it. Jack stood to one side to let the Doctor and Nurse Tyler have access to their patient.

“I see his temp came down nicely after his bath,” James flicked through the chart, he turned to Steph. “Are his lab’s back yet?” 

“Not yet Doc,” Steph replied, checking the watch that was pinned to her lapel, “There is a bit of a black log today,” she sighed.

“What’s new?” James shrugged.

James then moved to Daniel’s leg and gave his toes a squeeze. “Nice and warm and pink,” he smiled and checked the wound drain. “Looks good. We’ll remove that tomorrow if the swab is clear.”

“Yes Doctor.”

A small groan from the bed made him look up from his checks and he moved to the head of the bed.

“Hey, Daniel. You waking up?” He asked tenderly.

Daniel groaned again and his head lolled from side to side, the movement caused a couple of alarm’s to go off on his monitor and James manually lowered the settings. He double checked the readouts...

“Pass me the thermometer will you please Steph,” he tapped the monitor and frowned. He then placed the back of his hand on Daniel’s forehead and winched. 

“Thanks,” he accepted the ear thermometer and placed the probe in Daniel’s ear, soothing the young boy when he started to move restlessly.

“Easy, Daniel. Just try and keep still.”

Jack took a step towards the bed – he wasn’t happy with the way things were going.

“Steph can you get me 200mg dose of Ibuprofen-stat please,” James requested after glancing at the digital readout. He turned back to his patient and gently shook his shoulder.

“Daniel, can you wake up a bit for me buddy?” He urged and Daniel tried to turn onto his side, a movement he quickly halted with a cry when he jarred his broken leg. James immediately placed a hand on his patients heaving chest to try and make sure he stayed on his back.

“Daniel buddy, you have to keep still,” he insisted again.

“Cccold,” Daniel muttered, opened his eyes and glanced round the cubicle, his eyes instantly drawn to Jack.

“Jjj’ck?” He reached out his hand and Jack quickly grasped it. “Cccold,” Daniel repeated and his eyes filled with tears.

“Hang on buddy,” Jack urged, “Doc Rankin’s gonna do something about that,” he promised and then looked at James. “Doc?”

James took a blanket off the end of the bed and covered the shaking boy. He then knelt at Daniel’s eye line and placed his hand on his forehead once more.

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling Daniel?” He looked up when Daniel’s heart monitor went off – the young boy’s heart rate was through the roof as he tried to curl into himself.

“Jack, can you hold him on his back – he’s gonna hurt himself.” James crossed the bed and checked Daniel’s catheter bag, second guessing why his patient was so uncomfortable. 

“Damn it,” he muttered under his breath and returned to the head of the bed, nudging Jack out of the way slightly.

He knelt down again. “Daniel, does your back hurt?” He questioned urgently.

Daniel tried to wriggle out of Jack’s hold. “Hhurts,” he cried.

“Easy Danny,” Jack soothed, putting some extra force behind his hold, hating to have to do it but he knew if Daniel carried on like his he was going to do more damage to his leg.

“Does your back hurt Daniel?” James repeated, reaching under the covers to examine Daniel’s lower back.

“Yyyeah,” Daniel sobbed and tried to escape Jack’s hold again.

“Hold still Daniel,” Jack pleaded as he toed off his sneakers. “Shall I?” He gestured towards the top of the bed.

James nodded and stood to one side. “Good idea,” he smiled and then held Daniel steady as Jack climbed onto the bed, lent back on the raised back rest and straddled the sick boy. Jack then pulled Daniel into his arms and held him tightly round his waist. He tucked Daniel’s head under his chin and started to rock gently.

“Shh...Shh...” He soothed. “It’s okay Daniel, Doc Rankin just wants to check your back and then he’s gonna give you some medicine and you can go back to sleep again.”

“Can you ease him forward a bit Jack?” James reached between Jack’s arms and Daniel’s back. He gently pressed on his patient’s lower back and Daniel yelped in pain.

“Hhrts...”

“I know buddy,” James soothed and reached for another blanket and took advantage of the position Jack held Daniel in. He tucked it round his patient’s shoulders. Jack then wrapped the blanket securely round Daniel’s shaking body and pulled the boy in for a tighter hug, making sure he kept up the reassuring rocking motion. He looked up at James. “Doc?”

James sighed. “Looks like he’s picked up a kidney infection,” he held up Daniel’s catheter bag and Jack’s heart sank at the sight of the bright red urine.

“Ah, crap.” 

“Daniel, can you drink this for me buddy?” James then urged after accepting the small medicine cup off Steph. Daniel nodded. “Good boy,” he praised and, with Jack’s help, managed to get Daniel to drain the cup and then drink a small glass of water.

“You need to drink as much as possible,” James stated and then picked up Daniel’s chart once more. “Can you chase up those labs ASAP Steph?” He requested as added his recent findings. He then emptied a small sample of urine into a sample bottle, took a test strip out of the container on the bedside cabinet and dipped it.

He looked up at his patient and was happy to notice that he’d calmed down considerably and was now resting comfortably in Jack’s arms. He smiled at Jack and then checked the strip and sighed.

“Full house,” he disposed the strip in a sharps box.

“Doc?”

James scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I hoped it might just be a UTI,” he said, “but his urine test show elevated white cells, protein, blood and parasites. His back pain is over the kidneys so we are looking at a full house confirmation I’m afraid.”

“Which means...?”

“Which means we need to start him on some more antibiotic’s and increase his fluids,” James replaced Daniel’s chart and returned to his patient. Daniel lay listlessly in Jack’s arms now; his eyes were at half mast. James smiled sadly and rubbed his fingers up and down Daniel’s cheek. He glanced up at Jack.

“He’s gonna be pretty sick until we have this infection under control,” he adjusted Daniel’s oxygen cannular which had been dislodged in his struggles.

James then straightened and cleared his throat. “You...um...gonna be okay here for a while Jack?” He asked and Jack nodded.

“Sure,” he answered easing Daniel’s limp body to one side while he shifted into a more comfortable position. 

“I’ll just go chase up his results and start him on his new medication as quickly as I can.”James smiled.

“’Kay,” Jack nodded in confirmation.

James then unravelled Daniel’s emergency call button and placed it on the bed next to Jack’s leg. “Buzz if you need anything,” he urged. “Steph will be in and out and I’ll be back as soon as I have things organised.”

“Thanks doc,” Jack nodded and held Daniel tighter when he whimpered. “Shh...” Daniel quickly settled again and Jack adjusted his blankets so he was as snug as possible, he could still feel Daniel shivering slightly. 

“Oh, Doc?” Jack called as James drew the curtain back slightly. “Any chance of a cell or payphone?” He asked, “I need to check in with things.”

James looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Sure, I’ll get Steph to bring you the ward phone,” he smiled. “Try and get Daniel to drink something before he nods off. I’m not overly keen on starting his fluids again if I can help it.” 

“I’ll try,” Jack jiggled Daniel slightly. “Stay with me a bit buddy,” he urged.

James left the cubicle and pulled the curtains round again. He sighed heavily and shook his head. He was not happy with Daniel’s condition – not happy at all.

Xxx

“Sir?”

“Hey, Doc,” Jack shifted when Daniel flinched in his sleep. Jack tightened his hold and lent his head back. He was so damn tired but so damn happy to hear Janet’s voice.

“How’s he doing?”

“Not good, “Jack admitted sadly.

“What does James say?”

Jack took a deep breath. “Looks like a kidney infection. They’re doing more tests now,” he scotched back when Daniel squirmed weakly in his arms and with his free hand he peeled back a layer of blankets – hoping to cool Daniel down a bit.

“Damn it.”

Jack sighed at Janet’s response. He’d hoped it would be a bit more upbeat than that, he hoped that his Doctor would tell him that everything would be fine and it was nothing to worry about but to get the confirmation from Janet that things were not good was like a sucker punch to his stomach.

“Easy Danny,” he then urged when Daniel whimpered and wriggled once more.

“Sir?”

“It’s okay Doc, he’s just a bit restless,” Jack pulled more of the covers away while juggling the phone which was hooked under his chin.

“Where are you sir?”

“On the bed with the blast furnace formally known as Daniel Jackson in my arms,” Jack took the mouth piece from under his chin and held it instead, freeing the cord from round his neck. He was not used the old fashioned portable phones that the ward provided. “Daniel got kinda upset when he woke up this was the only way he’d settle.” He informed Janet. 

“I spoke to James earlier, he didn’t seem too worried.”

“Well, that was before Danny boy woke up shiverin’ and a shakin’ and decided to pee blood,” Jack shrugged and then kissed the top of the restless child’s head.

“Damn it,” Janet repeated.

"Yeah, you can say that again, “Jack sighed.  
Daniel twitched in his sleep again and then a small hot podgy hand grabbed at Jack’s shirt just before he coughed weakly and then proceeded to empty his stomach all over the bed and Jack...

“Ah, crap Danny!” Jack tucked the phone back under his chin and attempted to clean up some of the mess but realised it was a thankless task when Daniel hic cupped and vomited again, the fact that he slept through the bout of sickness worried Jack more than the fact that he’d actually been sick.

“Sir?” Janet’s voice was insistent.

“Sorry Doc, but I’m gonna have to go, Daniel’s just tossed his cookies everywhere,” Jack sighed and pressed the emergency button for help. “Do you think you could...?”

“I’m on my way.” Janet response was immediate.

“Could you just...”

“I’ll bring a couple of changes just in case Jack,”

Jack smiled at the fact that Janet was great at reading his mind. “Thanks Doc,” he said with meaning. “I’m gonna have to go - the clean up gang have arrive,” he added when he heard footsteps hurrying in the ward.

“Won’t be long.”

“Thanks.” 

Xxx

“Everything okay? Oh...right...hang on,” Steph stated upon entering the curtained off cubicle.

“Hey Steph,” Jack smiled sheepishly. “Don’t think that water was a good idea,” he shrugged and peeled away one of the soiled blankets.

“You can say that again,” Steph smiled sadly. “Let’s get you cleaned up hey?” She turned and popped her head out of the curtains and Jack heard her put a call out for Doctor Rankin. Jack flicked the vomit off his free hand and gently massaged Daniel’s hot stomach when he whimpered again.

“It’s okay, Danny,” he soothed.

“What we got?” James entered the cubicle and sighed at the sight. “Oh dear,” he didn’t really know where to start. “Right...Let’s get you out Jack and then we’ll be able to clean Daniel up,” he smiled and eased the young boy forward so Jack could escape. “Go to the Nurse station – they’ll give you some clean scrubs,” he advised as Jack clambered out, mindful of not making the mess any worse. James and Steph then eased their still sleeping patient back on to his mound of pillows. Jack watched on, hating that Daniel looked just like a limp rag doll.

James turned and saw the look of dejection on Jack’s face and smiled reassuringly. “We’ve got him,” he placated, “go and change take a shower and eat something - I’ll come and find you when we’ve finished.”

“What? Oh...right...yeah,” Jack shook his head in an attempt to clear his foggy mind. “I’ll be in the...um?” .

“I’ll meet you in the canteen in an hour,” James smiled. “I just want to run a few more tests and you need a break from all this.”

Jack nodded but stood firm, he felt glued to the spot just watching as Steph bundled up the bed linen leaving Daniel’s naked body exposed, he looked boneless and totally wrung out...

James crossed to Jack’s side and rubbed his arm. “We’ve got this,” he repeated. “Take a time out.”

Jack nodded again and then scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Yeah,” he sighed in defeat. “Just take care of him,” he added looking James straight in the eye.

James smiled. “We will, I promise,” he rubbed Jack’s arm again.

Jack cleared his throat and straightened. “Right, I’ll just be...” He gestured towards the curtains.

“Okay, “James nodded and returned to his patient.

Jack backed out of the cubicle, his eyes still trained on Daniel; he’d never seen him look so sick and was loathed to admit that he was scared – really scared.

Xxx

“Hey – brought you a refill,” Janet smiled and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of a dejected looking Jack O’Neill. “Nice outfit,” she grinned and took a seat opposite and stirred her own drink.

Jack looked up and nodded, “thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Janet smiled. “Nice outfit,” she repeated as she hadn’t had any response to her initial mood lifting teasing.

Jack eventually lifted his head and returned the smile, “this old thing?” He pulled at his scrub top. “Matches my eyes,” he shrugged.

“Which are greeny murky grey,” Janet grinned.

Jack shook his head, “You sure you aint color blind Doc cause my lovely attire is as blue as Daniel Jackson’s eyes...”He bit his bottom lip as soon as he spoke the final words, their banter had taken his mind off the sick poor for a second but the mention of Daniel’s name bought him crashing back to reality once more.

Janet reached over and placed a comforting hand on top of Jack’s shaking ones. “He’s sleeping comfortably now,” 

“Have you seen him? Have they said anything?”

Janet patted his hand and smiled gently. “I bumped into Steph Tyler in the corridor – she just told me where you were, confirmed that Daniel was fast asleep and informed me that James would be with us shortly.”

Jack hung his head once more and concentrated on stirring his drink. “Oh,” he sighed.

“He’s in the right place sir,” Janet reassured, adding a sachet of sugar to her drink.

“I know,” Jack shrugged. “It’s just...he seems so ill.”

“Kids are like that Jack, one minute there flat on their backs the next their racing round the room like wild things.”

“I’m not used to seeing him like that.”

“I know.”

“He’s normally chattering ten to the dozen and I’m telling him to shut up,” Jack looked up and smiled sadly. “He was so damn silent Doc,” he shook his head. “Daniel is never silent.”

“I know,” Janet soothed again, Jack looked exhausted and there was not much she could do or say that would make any difference at the moment. “You’ll soon be begging him to be quiet again soon,” she returned the smile.

“Promise?”

“I...I...can’t do that,” she stuttered, feeling put on the spot. “All I can say is he is in the right place, having the right treatment,” she gave a confident nod. “And this is Daniel we’re talking about!”

“Yeah...I know,” Jack returned to his stirring. “Sorry,” he apologised, giving Janet a quick glance.

Janet took a sip of coffee. “For what?” She asked placing her cup back on the table.

“For asking to make a promise you can’t keep,” Jack shrugged.

“Yes, well...I suppose it goes along with the job,” Janet reached and squeezed Jack’s hand again. “If I had a dollar for every time someone has asked the exact same thing...”

“You’d be a rich woman,” Jack finished the statement and took a sip of his own drink.

“Exactly.” Janet nodded.

Jack cleared his throat, sat upright and stretched. “How long did they say James was gonna be?” His question disappeared into a yawn.

“Oh...about,” Janet glanced at her watch and then looked up and smiled. “Now. Hey James,” she greeted when she noticed the young doctor pull a chair round.

“Hey Janet...Jack.” James straddled the chair and grabbed some sugar for his drink.

Jack leant forward and rested his hands on the table. “How is he?” He asked urgently.

“He’s sleeping,” James slowly nodded. “We’ve cleaned him up and changed his bed,” he sipped his tea.

“So...is he gonna be okay?” Jack needed answers, he needed confirmation, and he needed someone to tell him that everything was going to be alright, he needed James to tell him that Daniel was going to be ‘fine.’

James took a deep breath and lent forward. “His lab results weren’t as good as I hoped,” he admitted and Jack hung his head once more. James passed Janet Daniel’s file and continued. “I’ve re started his fluid and introduced some Gentimicin to piggy back his Amoxicillin.” James directed his explanation towards Janet, knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

Janet flicked through Daniel’s chart until she came to the last page. She studied the lab results which had been recently added.

“High bacteria count,” she mused, taking in the information. “Pyelonephritis confirmed. Catheter?” She looked up and enquired.

James nodded. “Almost certainly,” he confirmed. “We’ve done a clean and replace.”

Janet returned to the notes. “The other swabs were clear,” she happily noted.

“Yes,” James nodded. “In fact his leg is healing well,” he smiled. “From that point of view he’s in good shape.”

“Good,” Janet closed the notes, looked up and smiled. “What now?” She asked reaching for Jack’s hand once more, acutely aware that she and James were talking over the Colonel’s head. “Wait and see?”

James nodded again. “Next 72 hours are crucial, we’ve popped him on oxygen as his lungs are slightly course and I don’t want this infection going anywhere else.”

“Allergies?” Janet enquired knowing full well Daniel’s history.

“Could be,” James confirmed, “Just want to be on the safe side,” he added.

“Of course.” Janet nodded and they all sat in silence for a while.

Eventually Jack cleared his throat. “Can I sit with him again?”

James turned and smiled. “Of course Jack,” he confirmed. “He’s resting comfortably now and I’ve given him something for the nausea and pain. He’s running quite a high fever though and I’ve graded him as poorly but stable.”

Jack nodded, processing the information as James then continued.

“I’d ideally like to move him off the wall,” the young Doctor stated, “but I think that he’s happy there and I don’t want to upset him unduly. He’ll be having critical care nursing for the next day or so – until we have the infection under control.”

“Meaning?” Jack was stunned. ‘Critical care?’ – What was that all about?

Janet patted Jack’s hand, stepping in to explain things to the worried Colonel. “It’s a style of nursing Jack; it’s used when a patient is struggling at any stage.” She took a moment to find the words to explain it without causing any more alarm. “In the base infirmary I have different sections that I use for different stages of recovery,” she smiled tenderly – watching Jack’s face closely for reaction and was happy that he seemed to be keeping up with the explanation when he nodded so she continued. “Critical care is usually a unit which bridges the gap between ward and ICU okay?” Jack nodded again and Janet smiled. “What James is saying is that he wants to keep a very close eye on Daniel, increase the level of nursing, increase the numbers of checks – you understand?”

Jack nodded again, “Fifteen minute obbs – yadda, yadda...”

“You’ve got it,” Janet confirmed, “but instead of Daniel going to Mohamed the critical care staff with come to him,” she turned to James. “That’s right isn’t it?”

“Exactly,” James agreed. “Just for the next couple of days, so we can monitor his condition closely and step in if needs be.”

Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, got it,” he said and then pushed away from the table. “So? Can I go now?”

James and Janet stood at the same time and James picked Daniel’s file up. “I’ve taken the liberty to set up a cot in Daniel’s cubicle,” he said grabbing his tea as well. “Thought you’d like to be close Jack,” he smiled.

“Yeah, right...thanks.”

James then turned to Janet. “Are you staying?” He asked and they all started to leave the canteen.

“I’d planned to, for a while anyway,” Janet confirmed. “Is that okay?”

“Absolutely,” James nodded. “The ward is quiet at the moment – young Jimmy left this morning and Patrick opposite will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. The other’s are scheduled for the surgery list in the morning so will be sleeping most of the day after, hopefully by then Daniel will be feeling much better and will be up to enjoying company once more,” James held the doors open.

Jack smiled and nodded his thanks. “Daniel will be sad that Patrick will have left though,” he then stated as they walked down the corridor towards the ward.

“I know,” James agreed, “but I’m sure Daniel is the type of boy who makes friends easily,” he smiled as they entered Bambi ward. He stopped at the Nurses Station and greeted the male nurse who was stood studying the computer consol. “Hey Brett,” he smiled and then turned to Jack and Janet. “This is Brett Canvin,” he said and handed the ridiculously young looking nurse Daniel’s file. “He’s going to be in charge of Daniel’s critical care,” James explained and Brett held his hand out to Jack.

“Colonel O’Neill,” he greeted.

“Jack,” Jack corrected shaking the proffered hand.

Brett turned to Janet. “Hey Doctor Fraiser,” he smiled broadly and kissed Janet on both cheeks.

Janet beamed back. “How’s dad?” She enquired, pulling the nurse in for a hug.

“He’s fine, just fine.” Brett nodded. “He’ll be ripped to know I’ve bumped into you,” he added with a grin.

“Is he enjoying his retirement?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m glad.”

“Doc?” Jack interjected eager to go and sit with Daniel.

“Sorry sir, Brett’s father was my professor at medical school,” Janet confirmed returning Brett’s grin.

Jack cleared his throat. “Um....Daniel?” He gestured toward the ward.

“Right, yes...sorry,” Brett stuttered, picking up Daniel’s file. “Shall we?” He collected his medicine trolley and led the way to Daniel’s bed and Jack followed.

Janet turned to James. “Thanks James,” she smiled.

“No problem Janet,” he nodded. “I’m off for the night but Craig Thomas is on duty if necessary. Just shout if you need anything.”

“Thanks,” Janet repeated, took a deep breath and made her way to the curtained off cubicle, knowing there was little she could do for Daniel’s care at the moment but was ready to lend support and guidance to Jack. This wasn’t going to be an easy night...

xxx 

The first thing Janet Fraiser noticed about night shifts when she was a junior Doctor was that the nursing personel all wore sneakers to work. She remember’d being issued with some regulation white footwear on her first rotation of night shifts - with instructions that they should always be worn between the hours of 7pm and 7am – the breakfast shift were then permitted to wear normal, everyday flat sensible shoes though. There was also a hushed atmosphere in all hospitals when night fell and this was something she insisted on in her own infirmary, light’s were dimmed, voices softened and footsteps muffled. The only sounds that disturbed the tranquillity of the ‘graveyard’ shift were the snores of the patients- interspersed with the occasional cough or clearing of a throat- the steady beeping of monitors, the hissing of oxygen providers and the distinctive sound of the patient call bells which would echo round the room, only ceasing when the nurse in the sneakers answered.

Tonight there was an added sound on the ward. The sound of a young boy doing battle with his dreams.

Janet and Jack had sat at Daniel’s bedside watching him sleep for over three hours. He’d been comfortably resting; snoring softly and had slept solidly through all of scheduled checks, not even flinching when bags were changed, temperature noted and abdomen palpated. Everything was like clockwork and Jack had begun to set his watch by the 15 minute routine. Janet had smiled when the Colonel had started his military action plan – 15 minute reading of his hockey magazine, 15 minute crossword in the trashy mag that Sam had left, 15 minute colouring in Daniel’s sketch book, 15 minutes of Lion King – even 15 minutes to drink a cup of coffee! She understood his reason for a routine – night time on a ward could be boring, even with the added pressure of nursing a seriously sick child. She was used to it though and was happy to sit and monitor – it was not her place to interfere, this was not her work place – this was Brett’s domain and Janet was content to sit back and let someone else do the hard work for a change. 

She’d managed to persuade Jack to get his head down for an hour or so. He needed to rest while she was there as she was pencilled in for the afternoon shift at the mountain and would have to leave him to it in a few hours. She’d taken half an hour herself to put a call through to Cassie and reassure her daughter that things were going as well as could be expected, remind her to set her alarm and jog her memory that there were cereals in the cupboard, laying down the law about healthy breakfasts - not to just dash out of the house with a can of cola in her hand! Cassie had been concerned and had acted very grown up. She’d explained that she’d ironed Janet’s uniform and was in the process of packing her mother a lunch so all Janet needed to do when she arrived home was grab a couple of hours of sleep and shower. Janet had been impressed – her 16 year old daughter was showing signs of turning into a sensible adult – at last.

Jack had been heavily sleeping for nearly an hour and a half when Daniel started groaning in his sleep. Brett had glanced up and smiled sadly at Janet when the temperature alarm sounded. Janet had immediately shut her book and offered assistance. Between them they’d done the critical care checks as quietly as they could – there was no point waking Jack unless Daniel’s condition became overly worrying or if the young boy was upset to the point that he was uncontrollable. 

Janet had sponged Daniel down and Brett had put a call through to the duty Doctor who then examined the young boy and signed off on the next dose of fever reducers and pain relief. He’d checked Daniel’s leg, taken another sample of blood and dipped Daniel’s urine again, though the still visible sign of blood in the catheter bag probably told him all he really needed to know. The one and only good bit of good news was that the oxygen mask had been downgraded back to the nasal cannular and Janet took that bit of information as being a good sign – the bad sign was that his fever was soaring again, last check Daniel was cooking at a high 103.7 and Brett had added ice packs under the sick boy’s arm pits and groin after ensuring there was a cooling blanket on standby if there was no improvement over the next hour. So – Daniel was miserable, Janet occupied and Brett alert. This hour was critical.

“Nooooo, go ‘way,” Daniel mumbled as his head lolled from side to side.

“It’s okay sweetie,” Janet soothed, wiping the cloth over his burning forehead.

“You aint ‘avin it,” Daniel’s breathing quickened as his dream escalated.

“Shh...Calm down Daniel,” Janet urged and dipped her cloth once more.

“Jack say’s its special...leave me alone...” Daniel began to sob. Janet stood and then perched on the side of his bed; she eased Daniel forward slightly and took him in his arms, hoping to offer physical comfort. Brett turned the alarm settings down a notch and helped settle Daniel in Janet’s arms, being mindful of all his lead’s and injured leg. He then moved the bowl of tepid water and cloth into a more accessible position- Janet smiled her thanks and glanced down at Jack, happy to note that he was still sleeping soundly. She needed to calm Daniel down a bit so not to disturb her resting friend. She reached for the cloth again and proceeded to sponge down Daniel’s bare abdomen.

Daniel continued to move restlessly as his fever burned. “Noooo....bancheek...you aint ‘avin that stone...noo...its special...don’t chase me...” he moaned and Janet rocked him gently.

“It’s okay Daniel,” she comforted, “you’re okay...no one is chasing you,” she promised and wiped Daniel’s forehead once more. “It’s just a dream sweetie,” she added when Daniel started to weep.

“She’s gonna get me...I steeled the gold ‘an my leg broked....”he sobbed.

Janet carefully shook the young boy. “Daniel – I need you to wake up,” she urged, “It’s not real. It’s just a dream. Come on sweetie.” She preserved until Daniel finally turned his face, looked up and patted her chest.

“Dddoc Janet?” He stuttered and then dropped his hand.

“Hey, honey,” she placed a kissed a kiss on the top of his head, glanced up and nodded at Brett who then moved in to check his patient now he was awake.

“Hey buddy,” he greeted as he knelt at Daniel’s bedside. “How you feeling?” He asked placing his hand on Daniel’s forehead.

“Who are you?” Daniel muttered and then weakly tapped Janet’s leg. “I don’t know ‘im Doc Janet,” He sighed.

“This is Brett, Daniel,” Janet whispered, “and he’s looking after you tonight.”

“Oh...hi Doc Brett,” Daniel knuckled his eyes tiredly.

“I’m not a Doctor buddy,” Brett smiled taking Daniel’s pulse, knowing full well the medical monitor’s told him everything he needed to know but the human touch was very important and soothing, especially in sick children. “I’m a nurse,” he added with a grin.

“Oh...but youm a man,” Daniel sighed again.

Brett knew the act of ‘small talk’ was taxing for his patient but he was happy with the level of alertness Daniel was showing.

 

“Yup – I’m a male nurse,” he continued, hoping the conversation would keep the young boy awake a while longer so he could tell them personally how he was feeling. 

“Just like Morris at the Infirmary,” Janet interjected and Daniel nodded slowly and yawned.

“Like Morris,” he repeated and his eyes closed once more.

“Hey, buddy,” Brett shook his shoulder slightly. “I need to know how you’re feeling sport,” he ruffled Daniel’s hair; he needed Daniel to stay with them a little while longer.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and blinked as if he bringing the young nurse into focus.

“Does your leg hurt Daniel?” Brett asked when Daniel seemed a little more aware.

“It’s brokened,” Daniel murmured.

“I know pal,” Brett smiled. “Does it hurt now?” 

Daniel shook his head.

“How about your back?”

“That aint brokened,” Daniel shrugged and Brett grinned.

“I know Daniel but it did hurt earlier.”

“Did it?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t ‘member.”

“We’ll take that as a no then,” Janet smiled.

Brett smiled back and then placed his hands on Daniel’s stomach. He screwed his nose up when he felt the heat radiating off the young boys body, double checked the temperature readout and sighed when it still registered 103.

“Are you hot?” He asked moving his hand to Daniel’s heaving chest and Daniel nodded.

“Yeah, nurse Brett.”

“Let’s see what I can do about that - hey?” Brett patted him on his head and smiled up at Janet. 

“We’ll try some more ice packs,” he stated, “give them another half an hour piggy backed with the sponge bath – if there’s no key improvement after that we’ll pop him on a cooling blanket.”

Janet nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” she agreed.

“Is that what you’d do?” Brett enquired.

“Absolutely,” Janet confirmed with a nod more than satisfied that Daniel was getting the right care but feeling slightly sorry for Brett that her presence made him question what he was doing. “I’m just a friend now Brett,” she smiled. “You know your job.”

Brett smiled. “Thanks,” he said, acknowledging what Janet was doing. He then turned back to his sleepy patient.

“You can go back to sleep buddy,” he said. “I’m just gonna put some ice under your arms – it’s only gonna be uncomfortable for a little while I promise.”

Daniel nodded. “Kay,” he muttered, turned and lifted his head slightly so he was looking up at Janet again. “Where’s Jack?” He asked and then let his head flop down again as if the act of holding it up was exhausting.

“He’s just there,” Janet jiggled Daniel gently so he could see his friend. “He’s been snoring real loud,” she joked. “Doc Rankin had to tell him off.”

“Kay,” Daniel mumbled, the joke not even registering with him at all. “I feel’s poorly,” he sighed.

Janet echoed the sigh. “I know you do sweetie – just try and sleep,” she urged. “I’ll be right here.”

Daniel’s head lolled to one side and Janet shifted so he and she were more comfortable. 

“Doc Janet?” Daniel muttered on the cusp of sleep.

“Uh huh?” Janet replied softly rocking him.

“Is I poorly ‘cause I losted that leaf?”

“What leaf honey?”

“Jack Granny’s special one,” Daniel sighed. “The one that the bancheek wanted.”

Janet tenderly carded her fingers through the sick boy’s hair. “That was just a dream,” she reassured but Daniel shook his head.

“That bancheek was chasin’ me ‘cause I nearly stoled the gold,” he sighed. “Her was real angry ‘an I couldn’t run ‘cause my leg was gone...”

Janet looked up and smiled sadly at Brett who was stood watching with Ice pack’s ready. “We need to cool him down,” she stated and Brett nodded in agreement.

“Jack’s gonna be mad cause I losted it ‘an Granny is gonna be angry ‘an Aiden won’t love me no more...” Daniel continued to moan as Janet and Brett settled him back in the bed.

“There was no gold at that rainbow Doc Janet, just nothfink...that bancheek fink’s I got it...I need to find that leaf...Jack’s gonna be mad...” Daniel groaned, his head lolling from side to side once more. Brett activated the ice packs and placed them under his arm pits and Janet continued with her brow mopping.

“I needs Jack,” Daniel began to sob, “I needs to tell ‘im I’m real sorry,” he was crying openly now. Janet folded her cloth and laid it on his forehead.

“I’m gonna wake him up for you right now sweetie,” she promised and looked up at Brett who nodded in agreement again. 

Janet then crossed to Jack’s cot, knelt and shook the sleeping man’s shoulder.

“Wwa?” Jack came awake immediately and stared at Janet. “Doc?”

“Daniel’s not doing so good,” she smiled sadly. “He’s calling for you.”

Jack sprang to his feet and was at Daniel’s bedside in seconds. He took the young boys hot hand in his. “Danny?”

Daniel turned and looked at him with fever bright eyes. “I’m so sorry Jack,” he sobbed.

“What for buddy?” Jack plucked the cloth of Daniel’s forehead and continued to wipe the sick boy’s overheated body.

“’cause I losted that leaf, ‘cause that bancheek is after me, ‘cause there aint no gold at that rainbow.”

Jack looked up at Brett who shrugged. “It’s his fever,” he offered as an explanation. 

Jack nodded and then turned to Janet, “how long has he been like his?” 

Janet placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “Not long Jack,” she smiled. “He’s been sleeping most of the time but his temperature spiked oh...” she check her watch,” about 40 minutes ago.” Jack nodded and returned to his sponging.

“Has a Doc seen him?” He asked, stroking the cloth across Daniel’s chest.

“Yes,” Janet nodded. “Brett called the duty Doc in about 20 minutes ago,” she confirmed.

“What did he say?”

“He gave him some more medication and left instructions to keep on trying to reduce his temperature,” Brett interrupted from his medication station and Jack nodded once more.

“Okay.”

Janet rubbed Jack’s arm. “We just keep doing what we’re doing,” she sighed. 

“Okay,” Jack repeated and then smiled tenderly when he noticed Daniel staring at him. “Hey squirt.”

“Hey Jack,” Daniel tried to return the smile. “You’re here.”

“Of course.”

“Doc Janet said she’d go fetch you.”

“She did. Here I am.”

“Did she tell you?”

“Tell me what buddy?” Jack wiped Daniel’s face, mindful of the nasal cannular Daniel still sported.

“That I losted the leaf,” Daniel sighed.

“You didn’t lose it Daniel,” Jack assured. “I told you I was going to put it in my pocket for safe keeping,” he smiled.

“You did?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you did?”

“Uh huh, see,” Jack reached into his pocket and held up the broach so Daniel could see it.

Daniel sighed, “I fort I’d losted it.”

“Nope,” Jack placed the leaf into Daniel’s hand and closed the boy’s hot fingers round it. “You didn’t lose it buddy.”

Daniel rested his hand and the broach enclosed over his heart. “Fanks,” he smiled and rolled his head in Janet’s direction. “I aint gonna be poorly no more Doc Janet,” he sighed again and closed his eyes. “It’s safe now – no bancheek can get it again.”

“Bancheek?” Jack questioned, moving to one side to allow Brett to come and finish his checks on his now slumbering patient.

“I think he means Banshee, “Janet shrugged sadly. “He had a nightmare.”

“Ah,” Jack nodded. “How’s he doing now,” he turned and asked Brett who looked up from calibrating Daniel’s IV.

“Better,” he confirmed giving a thumbs up. “Temp is down and he’s sleeping peacefully.” He pulled Daniel’s sheet up so it covered his chest and then turned to Jack and Janet. “Better,” he grinned.

“Yeah,” Janet agreed and yawned.

“Get some rest Doc,” Jack urged.

“I think I’d better get off now Jack,” she checked her watch. “It’s nearly dawn and I’ve got a shift soon,” she said yawning again she then placed her hand back onto Jack’s arm. “Unless you want me to stay.”

“No...No...You go Doc,” Jack placed his hand on top of hers. “He’s sleeping now and I think I can take it from here,” he lent and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for staying with us,” he added.

“It was my place,” Janet nodded, “I love him too – just call me on my cell if you need me or there is any change at all.”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“That’s a promise I can keep,” Jack smiled and Janet nodded.

“See you tomorrow Brett,” she waved at the nurse who was now sat in the opposite chair quietly writing up his patients notes, happy to take a moment now Daniel was stable once more.

“Thanks for your help Doc,” he looked up and smiled.

“My pleasure,” Janet replied then bent and kissed Daniel on the forehead. “Keep that leaf safe,” she told the sleeping boy...

Xxx

“Morning Craig.”

“Morning James.”

James Rankin poured himself a coffee, pulled up a stool and joined the night duty Doctor who was at the nursing station writing up the notes from his shift. “Good night?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Not bad,” Craig shrugged, reaching for his next file.

“Ready for hand over?” James changed user profile on the computer.

“Sure,” Craig looked up and smiled.

“Shoot,” James smiled back and Craig cleared his throat.

“Right... Patrick had a good night, slept well and obbs were fine, “Craig stated flicking through the boy’s file. “Nurse Adam’s is going to get the discharge process going this morning and we’ll cut him free with a clinic appointment around lunchtime. Mum’s been notified and is on her way.”

“Good,” James nodded. “I see Palo went home yesterday evening,” he pulled up the next screen on the computer.

“Yeah, was later than we thought as Pharmacy ran late – again,” Craig shrugged.

“Same old, same old...” James shook his head and then clicked his mouse. “Daniel?”

“Ah...” Craig opened Daniel’s file and sighed. “Not so good,” he admitted.

“Yeah...” James took another sip of coffee. “He wasn’t doing so well when I left last night,” he turned and gave Craig his full attention. “What’s his status?”

“He’s sleeping now but I had a call from Brett about three hours ago, he’d spiked a pretty high temperature.”

“Of?”

“Um...?” Craig studied his notes. “103.7,” he stated, taking a swig of his own coffee.

“Action?”

“Ibuprofen piggy, addition of Ice, sponge bath and Brett ordered in a cooling blanket but that was not needed as he and Doctor Fraiser reduced the fever successfully – still a possibility though,” he shrugged.

“Doctor Fraiser still here?”

“Nope – she left just after Daniel’s condition stabilised.”

“Diagnostic’s?”

“Blood’s done by me at time of intervention, urine dipped at the same time – still full house with high bacteria count and red cells,” Craig read from the notes, closed the file and looked up. “Poorly but stable rating,” he added and smiled sadly.

“No real improvement then?”

“No better no worse,” Craig shook his head. “Lab’s will be back at normal time and critical care will come and do a consultation with in the hour.”

James nodded, “Okay....next?”

“Just Martin Smith – aged 7 – tonsillectomy , first on Dons list and...,” he picked up the next file, “...Jake Ashton – aged 9 – impacted wisdom teeth and he’s last on Trevor’s list. Key nurses are doing pre opps at ten.” Craig swivelled in his chair and opened the filling cabinet. “I was just gonna take Brett a cuppa,” he stated as he replaced his files, “If you wanna check in on Daniel...” He shrugged and swivelled back.

“Yeah,” James nodded. “Colonel O’Neill still with him?” He asked as he made his way to the coffee maker.

“Yup,” Craig jumped off his stool and removed his stethoscope. “It’s all yours pal,” he yawned and stretched. “Alex is on tonight,” he called over his shoulder as he made his way out of the ward.

“Enjoy your weekend,” James called back, poured another cup of coffee and took a deep breath. Time to check on Daniel...

Xxx

James drew back the curtain round Daniel’s bed slightly. “Hey,” he smiled at Brett who was hanging a new bag of fluids. “I’ve bought you a coffee,” he then whispered after noting that Jack was sleeping – head rested in one hand and Daniel’s hand clasped in his other.

“Thanks,” Brett smiled back and made his way to his portable work station.

“How’s he doing?” James enquired as he joined the nurse as Brett noted Daniel’s obbs on the critical care sheet.

“Stable.” Brett nodded as he accepted the cup of coffee off the young Doctor. “Gave us a bit of a scare in the night though,” he kept his voice low so not to wake either his patient or the boy’s guardian.

“So I hear,” James nodded.

“High fever spike and it took us a while to control it,” Brett stated. “Doc Thomas did labs at four.”

“Yeah – just had a hand over,” James moved to Daniel’s side and lightly placed a hand on his patient’s forehead. He turned and looked at Brett. “He’s still pretty hot,” he stated. “What’s his temp?”

“102.4 ten minutes ago,” Brett informed checking his watch.

“When’s he due his next dose of Ibu piggy back?”

“About an hour.”

“Okay.”He then moved to Daniel’s leg. “I’d like to do a CT on his leg this morning,” he said starting his exam.

“That should be fine,” Brett nodded. “Doc Frank’s will be down soon to do the CC consol and I kinda think he’d like a Kidney CT as well.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will,” James held up Daniel’s urine collection bag. “Still a lot of blood,” he sighed.

“Yeah,” Brett shrugged. “Early days,” he added, smiling sadly.

James glanced over at Jack who hadn’t stirred. “How long has the Colonel been sleeping?” 

“Not long – Doc Fraiser made sure he had a good couple of hours shut eye before she left and we had to wake him when we couldn’t get Daniel to calm down. He nodded off again about 20 minutes ago.”

James sighed. “Think I’ll wake him so we can get this day started,” he drew the curtains back from around the bed.

“Wha?” Jack woke with a start.

“Morning Jack,” James greeted, still whispering so not to disturb Daniel.

“Hey,” Jack mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced down at Daniel. “How is he?” He asked, brushing Daniel’s fringe off his forehead.

“About the same,” James smiled sadly knowing this wasn’t what the Colonel wanted to hear.

“Oh...”

“We need to do quite a few tests this morning,” James continued. “You’ve got plenty of time to grab something to eat, shower and change. You do know that you’ve still got the scrubs on from last night,” he laughed softly.

Jack shrugged when he looked down at his clothing, “yeah I have,” he sighed and then stretched. “I’ll go put a call through to the base as well. What time is it?” He yawned.

“7.30,” James replied.

“Okay.”

“If you come back at about eleven we should have finished,” James said, as he placed his stethoscope in his ears and proceeded to listen to Daniel’s heart.

“Yeah, okay,” Jack nodded and stretched again, he smiled at Brett who was now altering Daniel’s oxygen settings after checking the pulse ox – happy to note that the young boy’s breathing was much improved.

“Mornin,’ Brett,” Jack greeted.

“Mornin’, Jack,” Brett replied, smiled and carried on with his checks.

“Right...I’ll be...” Jack rose and cocked a thumb in the direction of the double doors.

“See you later,” James nodded.

“Yeah....right....” Jack retreated out of the ward, feeling a little lost and unsure. He wished Daniel was tucked up in his normal bed in the infirmary with Doc Fraiser and her gang fussing over him. Jack felt alone and like a spare part here - he didn’t even have Daniel to banter with and that was like missing his right arm. So – with a heavy heart he made his way to the nursing station to collect his bags and enquire about a staff shower room but had made up his mind to call base first. He needed to hear a familiar voice...

xxx 

It had been hard for Jack to keep away. Once he’d had a lengthy call with both General Hammond and Sam he’d sulked around the hospital trying to kill time. The shower and hot meal had been very welcome and the change of clothing had made him feel more human but the next two hours had dragged awfully. In the end he’d resorted to sitting in the canteen, studying Daniel’s ‘ancient books of myths and facts’ – one eye on his watch at all times. He was now well versed in the customs and fables surrounding St Patrick’s Day – he just hoped he’d have all the answers when Daniel felt well enough to start bugging him again!

He now felt wired from too many cups of coffee and anxious from too much worry. He checked his watch once more before entering the ward – knowing without looking really that he was twenty minutes ahead of schedule but hoped the Doctor’s would take pity on him and let him see Daniel. 

He was cleansing his hands when Patrick nudged him with his wheel chair.

“Hey there whizz kid!” Jack smiled, “you on your way outta here?”

“Yup,” Patrick grinned,”my mom’s just over there,” he pointed to the smartly dress lady at the nurses’ station. “She’s gonna get me a KFC ‘cause I’ve been very brave.”

“Yes you have,” Jack agreed, “and you’ve been a very good friend to Daniel,” he added sincerely.

“I lefted ‘im my Batman torch.”

“You did?”

“Yup – I gave it to Doc Rankin and he said he’d keep it safe.”

“That was very nice of you.”

“Well...he is poorly,” Patrick shrugged. “It might make ‘im feel better.”

Jack knelt at Patrick’s side. “I’m sure it will,” he nodded.

“’an Doc Rankin wroted my number on Danny boy’s green plaster so he could call me when he feels better.”

“I’ll make sure he does,” Jack promised, ruffling Patrick’s hair. He then looked up and smiled at Patrick’s mother when she took the arms of the wheelchair.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hi.”

“This is Daniel’s dad,” Patrick informed his mom.

“Guardian,” Jack corrected as he straightened.

“Nice to meet you – Paddy thinks a lot of Daniel.”

“He’s been a good friend to him over the last couple of days.”

“I’m glad – looks like he’s having a tough time.”

“Just a little blip,” Jack shrugged, sugar coating things slightly for Patrick’s benefit.

“Well – hope he gets better soon,” Patrick’s mom smiled. “I think Paddy left our number – it would be nice to keep in touch. You will let us know how he gets on?”

Jack nodded. “I will – I promise.”

“Right Paddy – time for us to go.” 

“Bye Colonel Jack,” Patrick smiled and waved.

“Bye Paddy – keep out of mischief,” Jack teased.

“I will Colonel Jack,” Patrick replied as his mom pushed him through the double doors.

Jack watched them go wishing that it was he and Daniel leaving.

“Jack?”

James’s voiced pulled him out of his wishful thinking. Jack took a deep breath and turned to face the Doctor.

“Let’s go into my office.”

Oh how Jack hated those words... 

Xxx

“Jack – this is Doctor Franks.” 

Jack nodded and shook the hand of the elderly Doctor who greeted him as he walked through the door.

“He’s the critical care co-ordinator,” James explained, indicating that they should all take a seat. “He’s been running some tests on Daniel this morning.”

Jack slumped into the offered chair. “Oh?”

Dr Frank’s lent forward and opened Daniel’s file, he looked across at Jack over his half rimmed glasses. “Sorry it’s taken so long,” he smiled.

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair. “It’s okay,” he shrugged then looked at James who shot him a sympathetic smile and took the seat next to the CC Doctor.

Doctor Frank’s started flicking through Daniel’s notes. “Well...” He cleared his throat. “As Doctor Rankin has informed you Daniel has picked up quite a nasty case of Pyelonephritis,” he glanced up and Jack nodded, “I must ensure you that this happens quite often after an operation such as Daniel has had – any catheterisation comes with risks of infection and the boy has been unlucky.”

“He always is,” Jack sighed, feeling so very tired all of a sudden.

“He’s having the right treatment,” Doctor Franks continued, “and we’re really playing a waiting game to see how Daniel responds to the antibiotics. He’s been down for a CT this morning, which an urologist over saw and his Kidney’s look fine – no scarring which is very good news,” he looked up and smiled again, “but, he is still running a very high fever and we are watching him very carefully for signs of Septicaemia...”

“Wwhat?” Jack felt ill; he knew what that term meant.

“He’s showing no signs Jack,” James stepped in to reassure. “We’re just giving worse case,” he smiled sadly.

“Right...yeah...” Jack straightened in his chair, “good,” he nodded, trying to be as confident as he could. “Thanks,” he acknowledged the Doctors honesty – though really didn’t want to hear it at this moment in time.

Doctor Franks took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I would have preferred to move Daniel into my department but there is not a bed available and Doctor Rankin say’s he seems happy here.”

“He is,” Jack agreed.

Doctor Franks nodded and smiled. “I’m going to appoint Nurse Canvin as his Critical Care nurse again today,” he looked at James who nodded his approval and then turned his attention to Jack once more. “He’s been resting while we ran our tests so will be more than capable,” he added.

“Sure,” Jack nodded, knowing how much Doc Fraiser rated the young nurse.

“I’m on call all day so if there are any problems I can be reached immediately though I know Doctor Rankin will be popping in and out. If I’m not happy at any stage Daniel will be moved into ICU, but, at the moment I’m satisfied that he’s stable.”

“Right,” Jack nodded slowly, his heart thumping in his chest at the mention of ICU treatment – how on earth had they got to this stage so quickly?

Doctor Franks then turned to James. “I’m going to have to go now James,” he stated as he stood. He smiled at Jack, “If there are any questions Jack, Doctor Rankin will be able to answer them,” he stated, reached over and shook Jack’s hand. “Try not to worry; we’ll take good care of him.”

“Ttthanks,” Jack stutter, Doctor Franks nodded, smiled and left the room.

“Ah, crap,” Jack ran his hands through his hair again.

James crossed the room and poured two cups of coffee. “Here,” he placed on in front of Jack and smiled.

“Thanks,” Jack said wrapping his hands round the mug as he suddenly felt very cold. James reached and placed a hand on Jack’s arm.

“He’s sleeping now,” he comforted. “We gave him a light sedative before we took him down for his CT and I had a look at his leg at the same time and everything looks great – I’m very happy,” James reassured.”We’ve also given him a nice bath so he’s looking and smelling so much better,” he joked.

Jack just nodded. “Good,” he said as he continued to stare into his cup.

“I do just need to fill you in on a couple of things,” James then stated seriously and Jack immediately looked up.

“What?”

James sighed. “We’ve got Daniel on a cooling blanket as his fever spiked during transportation,” he informed the worried Colonel. “And Doctor Frank’s as inserted a neo gastric tube.”

“Why?”

“Daniel is going to use up a lot of calories fighting this infection,” James sighed again. “We’re just giving him a helping hand for a while,” he smiled sadly.

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

“Can you contact Doctor Fraiser, she’ll appreciate the update,” Jack chewed his bottom lip, trying desperately to control his emotions. 

“Yes, of course,” James repeated.

“Thanks.” Jack didn’t really know what to say. He felt numb.

“We’re doing everything we can Jack.”

“I know.” Jack stood on shaky legs.

“Just shout if you need anything – anything at all and I’ll be checking in on my rounds.”

“’kay,” Jack nodded and tried to smile. “Thanks again,” he added as he turned to leave the room, part of him was eager to be at Daniel’s side and part was scared about what he might find...

xxx 

Janet took a deep breath and knocked on General Hammond’s door.

“Come.”

Janet took another breath and entered the Base Commander’s office. “Sorry to disturb you sir.” 

“You’re not disturbing me Doctor, take a seat,” George smiled and indicated to the chair opposite. “Coffee?”

Janet shook her head. “No thank you sir, I just wanted to give you an update on Daniel,” she smiled sadly.

“Oh? I didn’t think Jack was going to contact us till later,” George said leaning back in his chair.

“The hospital just phoned.” Janet had just had a lengthy conversation with James Rankin and was not sure what to do about the situation. Ideally she’d like to drop everything and be at Daniel’s side but she knew she had commintments here at the mountain, plus, she didn’t want to interfere –Daniel was in capable hands.

George cleared his throat, “And...?” He could see by his Doctor’s expression that it was not good news.

Janet sighed and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “Daniel is not responding as they hoped. He’s still stable,” she added quickly when she noticed the General’s face fall, “but he’s not kicking the fever like they expected and his status in critical care has gone up."

“Prognosis?”

“They are hopeful as long as the infection doesn’t turn into full blown Septciemia and, if that happens it’s 50/50.”

“Damn,” George muttered, “what can we do from this end?” He asked as he leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him on the desk.

“Not much I’m afraid,” Janet shrugged. “He’s kinda out of our hands – so to speak. We just have to put our trust into the medical team at County.”

“Are there any specialist we can call in?”

“You mean a part from the Nox or the Tokra?” Janet smiled sadly.

“They go without saying,” George smiled back.

Janet shook her head, “we’re not at that stage yet,”she assured. “Daniel’s a fighter and I’m confident he will come through okay though I do think a call through to Jacob wouldn’t hurt,” she admitted, “Just to have on standby,” she added and George nodded.

“I’ll get Walter straight on to it,” he nodded, scribbling a note on the pad in front of him.

“Actually, it’s the Colonel I’m more worried about at the moment,” Janet sighed. “I think he could do with some moral support – it’s not easy to sit at someone’s bedside sir.”

“Yes, I know,” George agreed. He knew only too well the agony of holding someone’s hand when they were so ill, feeling powerless to help or comfort someone you love so dearly. He’d spent five long days and five even longer nights at his wife’s bedside as she slowly succomed to Cancer, It was something he would never forget and hoped that the vigil for the young boy would have a better outcome. “Suggestions?” He quiered.

“I think we need to draw up a rota so Colonel O’Neill can get some rest and have company to try to keep him busy.”

“Agreed,” George nodded. “Time scale?”

“Not sure.” Janet admitted. “Doctor Rankin has said that the next 48 hours are critical and Daniel could go either way,” she shrugged.

“Okay, so – we deal with the next 48 hours and reacess after,” George nodded.

“Yes,” Janet agreed.

George re activated his computer. “Let’s have a look at the roster, see who is free when,” he smiled.

Janet crossed to the General’s side.

“Right – actually, looks like I’ve got a window for the next couple of hours,” George stated as he minimised the screen and opened his email screen. “I’ll take first watch,” he looked at Janet and smiled as he typed his name at the top of the list on an email that would circulate the SGC’s principle personel. He then clicked on the roster once more. “Okay – who can we put next?”

Xxx

“Hey buddy.”

Jack was surprised to see Daniel awake on his return to the cubical. “How you doin’?” He took a seat and picked the young boys hand. Daniel slowly turned his head and stared listlessly. “Danny?” Jack ventured again but the only response he got out of Daniel was a slowly blink. Jack turned and glanced up at Brett. “Brett?” He was worried about the lack of awareness in his friend.

“He’s just tired Jack,” Brett confirmed, “The infection is taking alot out of him at the moment,” he looked down at his patient and smiled. “It’s okay to go back to sleep buddy,” he urged and Daniel’s eye lids began to flutter, Brett turned to Jack again. “He’s going to be sleeping a lot over the next day or so Jack,” he confirmed. “It’s the best thing for him, In fact sleep is a good sign, and it’s the way the body naturally heals. It shuts down and starts repairing,” he placed a hand on Daniel’s forehead. “His temp has come down with the addition of the cooling blanket,” he double checked his touch with the medical readouts. “And he sure looks a bit better for that hair wash,” he smiled and Jack nodded.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed and carded his fingers through the now silky clean hair. 

Brett took a seat on the other side of the bed and noted his recent findings on Daniel’s chart while Jack continued the soothing motion and Daniel succomed to sleep once more. Brett placed the chart onto the Critical Care nurse station and watched the Air Force Colonel and young boy – they didn’t seem to match or belong together and Brett was intrigued.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking Jack, but James tells me that you’re Daniel’s guardian. What happened to his family?” He asked tentively. He’d been granted clearance to specific information surrounding Daniel Jackson and Jack O’Neill – he knew there was some sort of mystery surrounding their situation but was very curious – he just hoped he wasn’t getting himself into any trouble by asking. “You don’t have to tell me,” he added. “Just curious,” he shrugged.

Jack took a deep breath; he knew that these sort of queries would arise sooner rather than later. He could just shake it off as classified but knew that would cause further mystery – the best thing would be to tell the truth – the adapted version but the truth nethertheless.

He leant back in his chair still holding Daniel’s hand like a lifeline. “His parents were killed in a tragic accident a year ago,” he sighed.

“Oh...” Brett gave a sympathetic smile and Jack continued.

“His father was a brilliant linguist and archaeologist. He was a civilian consultant for the Air Force out of Chenneyne Mountain.” The truth was the easiest way to go. “He was my best friend,” he added staring fondly at the young boy who looked so much like his adult counterpart that it physically hurt. “Daniel had nowhere else to go after his parent’s death and I promised his father...” The word’s nearly stuck in Jack’s throat when he admitted out loud that young Daniel was all alone in this world – just as he’d been thirty years or so ago.

“Didn’t have any family anywhere?” Brett asked, resting his head in a hand he had leaning on Daniel’s bedside cabinet.

Jack’s gaze never wavered. “No siblings, he was the only child of only child parents, Grandparent’s deceased.” He shrugged, altering the fact’s slightly – trying to explain Nick would not be easy and for all intense and purposes he was dead to Daniel – he had no recollection of his Grandfather – George Hammond was his adoptive Grandfather now.

“So – no family either side?”

“Nope, mother was from abroad,” that lie tripped off rather easily.

“So – he was left to you, so to speak?”

“Not really,” Jack stated with a sigh. “After the accident no one really knew what to do with him – he kinda adopted me,” he shrugged. That part was at least true. After Daniel regression on PX 898 – 763, his memories had been completely wiped and Jack had been the first person he’d seen and Daniel had made the logical assumption that they belonged together – that Jack ‘was’ his father – there was no debate even after Janet had tied his skinny little ass to a bed in the infirmary for over a week, subjecting him to test after test, all he wanted was Jack. The ‘powers that be’ had deemed that the young boy should be made a ward of state and the arrangements had been put into motion but when push came to shove Jack could not bear to lose his friend – Daniel Jackson was Daniel Jackson – no matter what age and Stargate Command clung onto the fading hope that Thor could come up with some plan and return him to his previous state. Jack had fought tooth and nail to prevent the young boy being fostered out indefinitely, if that was allowed to happen it would mean that they’d given up and he would never give up on his friend. 

“It must be hard – dealing with the loss of your friend and adjusting to being a young boy’s care provider,” Brett mused.

“Yeah...” Jack confirmed with a sigh, surprised how much that statement not only hurt but also bought home the fact that he’d not dealt with the grief of losing his best friend – so to speak. Pictionary nights now replaced Poker evenings and milk replaced wine in the fridge – 34 year old Daniel Jackson had gone without Jack noticing, he’d been more concerned with assuring 4 year old Daniel Jackson’s happiness. He had to remember to deal later. Jack then removed his hand and leant back in his chair. “I’ve had lots of help with Daniel,” he stated honestly. “Everyone at the Mountain have stepped in and we’ve kinda got a routine now.” 

“Yeah, kids need routine.”

Jack nodded, “mind you,” he added. “Routine has gone out of the window at the moment.”

“Kids love to throw curve balls every now and then to,” Brett smiled ruefully.

“They sure do.”

The conversation was so surreal to Jack. He suddenly realised how much his life was cut off from the norm at the Mountain – under the ‘Stargate’ umbrella – things were handled in house, problems solved, decisions made and it wasn’t until you actually stopped and talked to someone in the real world that you realised how isolated things were – sure you could travel to multiple planets, discover and learn all about other’s cultures but your own world was like a stranger to you. Life sure was odd...

A groan from Daniel bought Jack back into the here and now. He eased forward again and grabbed the young boy’s hand which was flapping in the air. “It’s okay Danny,” Jack soothed. “I’m here.”

 

Daniel groaned again and tried to twist onto his side. Brett stood and checked his patient’s readings, noting that Daniel’s pulse was racing. He leant over and gently shook Daniel’s shoulder, “Hey buddy – you waking up?” He asked as he tried to calm the young boy who was obviously in distress. “Daniel, are you hurting?” Daniel’s groaning had changed to sobbing now and his body was in constant movement.

Jack stood and eased behind his friend and, with Brett’s help took Daniel in his arms once more.

“Shh...Shh...” He soothed but Daniel was now openingly crying - he was obviously in considerable pain. “Brett?”

Brett shook his head, “I’m not sure,” he to check Daniel’s leg but the boy didn’t flinch when Brett squeezed his toes – he just lay in Jack’s arms sobbing and trying to curl into a ball. Brett then checked Daniel’s catheter bag and sighed. Daniel was urinating bright red blood again and it was clearly absolute agony to do so.

“J’ck...J’ck...Hurts,” Daniel cried and grabbed at Jack’s shirt. “Real hurts J’ck.” 

“I know, I know,” Jack soothed and looked up at critical care nurse. “Brett?” Jack hated to see Daniel in this condition and the pain was showing no signs or relenting – Daniel was seriously suffering.

Brett held up Daniel’s catheter bag for Jack to see. “I’m gonna page Doctor Franks,” he sighed, Jack nodded and continued to rock the distressed boy, pleading with him to calm down and promising that he’d feel better really soon but inside Jack felt helpless...

Xxx

“I’m here to visit Daniel Jackson,” George Hammond informed the young nurse behind the counter.

“Last bed on the right,” she replied without looking up.

“Oh...right,” George paused a while, under the impression that he would need to show some sort of identification but when the nurse continued with her filing he turned and perused the ward, surprised to find it empty save for a curtained off bed. His heart sank when he heard a familiar voice sobbing and moaning though. He quickly made his way to Daniel’s curtained off bed.

He cleared his throat and poked his head through the curtains and was shocked at the sight of his second in command sat on the bed with Daniel writhing in his arms in absolute agony.

Jack looked up and smiled sadly – he’d never been so happy to see his Commanding Officer, he gently nudged Daniel to get his attention. “Look Danny – Grandpa’s here,” he urged the young boy to turn his head.

“Cccan’t,” Daniel sobbed. “Hhurt’s.”

George immediately strode over to Daniel’s side and took his hand. “Hey Daniel,” he greeted. “Shh...shh...it’s gonna be okay,” he soothed as he perched on the bed.

“Hhurt’s Grandpa,” Daniel cried, his head still buried in Jack’s chest.

“I can see that son,” George sympathised and then glanced up a Jack. “His leg?” He queried.

Jack shook his head. “His Kidney’s,” he sighed. “Doc’s on his way.”

George continued to stroke the back of Daniel’s hand, not really sure what to do or say the comfort the boy who was now panting in agony in Jack’s arms. Luckily he soon heard the sound of someone rushing into the ward and the curtains being whipped open.

“Brett?” Doctor Franks immediately picked up Daniel’s chart and looked at his nurse for information.

Brett held up Daniel’s catheter bag. “Fresh blood and intense pain,” he informed and Doctor Franks moved to his patient’s bedside.

“I’m sorry sir,” he addressed the General. “I need to examine my patient.”

“Yes...of course...” George let Daniel’s hand go and stood to one side, never once taking his gaze off the frightened boy.

“Hey Daniel,” Doctor Frank’s rubbed Daniel’s arm. “Can you tell me where you’re hurting?”

“I hhurt’s,” Daniel cried and clawed at Jack’s shirt.

“I know,” Doctor Frank’s soothed. “But I need to know where Daniel so I can give you the right medicine to stop you hurting.”

“Mmy bback ‘an mmy ttummy,” Daniel admitted and Jack held him tighter as he nearly squirmed off the bed. This constant fight against the pain must be hurting his leg as well – Daniel was desperately trying to curl into a ball in an attempt to smoother the pain. Brett noticed the predicament and helped Jack by gently turning Daniel’s upper torso so he was flat against Jack’s chest again but Daniel practically screamed in agony.

“Shall I try some gas and air?” Brett looked up and questioned.

“Good idea,” Doctor Frank’s agreed – there was no way he could examine his patient unless he calmed down.

Brett pulled down the oxygen mask and altered the settings. He held the mask over Daniel’s mouth, urged the young boy to take some deep breaths and, with Jack’s encouragement Daniel finally started to settle down. Eventually the pain was controlled enough for Jack to ease out from behind and Daniel was lowered back onto his pillows.

“Keep puffing on that Daniel,” Doctor Franks urged and then gently placed his hands on Daniel’s abdomen and Daniel bucked slightly. “Easy,” the Doctor soothed and then, with Brett’s help turned his patient slightly so he could examine his lower back, knowing even before he place his hands on the young boy that he would scream and he was right.

“J’ck...Make ‘um sstop,” Daniel wailed and Jack instantly took his hand, surprised at how strong his friends grip was.

Daniel was turned back onto his back and Brett held him still. “Keeping taking deep breaths,” he soothed. “Doc Frank’s is going to make the pain go away now,” he promised.

Doctor Franks crossed to the Nurse’s station and pulled out a pre filled syringe. He crossed to Brett’s side and asked him to double check the strength of Morphine he was about to inject into Daniel’s IV.

“Five milligram,” Brett confirmed and Doctor Franks added the contents of the syringe into Daniel’s saline drip.

“Right,” he stated double checking Daniel’s readouts. “That should start working soon,” he smiled as he watched Jack return to the young boy’s side and start gently run his fingers through Daniel’s hair. Daniel began to relax, the gas and air starting what the Morphine would finish, his eyes were drooping now and his body was beginning to still.

Doctor Franks added the medication information onto Daniel’s chart and turned to Brett. “I’m going to get an urologist consult down,” he stated replacing the chart. “The Morphine should knock the pain back so he can sleep again. Can you dip his urine again in preparation?”

“No problem,” Brett nodded.

“Get another sample of blood up to the lab, I want to see if this infection is going anywhere else,” he said glancing at Daniel’s heart readout. “Has he been short of breath at all?”

Brett shook his head, “No,” he stated. “He’d actually been sleeping comfortably for quite a while.”

“Good,” Doctor Frank’s smiled. “Any vomiting, complaining of headache or pain anywhere else?”

“No. James checked his leg half an hour ago and Daniel slept through the whole thing so I don’t think there is a problem with that – as I said, he really was pretty comfortable – temp still on the high side but the cooling blanket was doing its job, it was only when he urinated that he became distressed.”

“Okay – let’s leave things as they were,” Doctor Frank’s nodded. “See what the urologist says and keep up the fifteen minute obbs,” he glanced across the bed at the Colonel and General. “See if you can persuade Colonel O’Neill to take a break while Daniel sleeps and his college is here – I think we and he may be in for a long night...”

Xxx

“As a storm brews over the sky in Ireland, the wee folk set out to perform their job of placing a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow...”

Jack stood and listened as his Commanding Officer read out of Daniel’s special book, his hand firmly in the sleeping boys.

“’There’s no time for mischief”, warns one of the Leprechauns, however, they can’t help but play some pranks along the way. Why? Because that’s what Leprechauns do!”

George’s Texas lilt sounded kinda out of place reading an Irish story. Jack smiled and pulled up a chair next to the General’s. George turned, smiled and, when Jack indicated that he should carry on - he cleared his throat, turned the page and continued the story.

“They paint Mrs Ballybunion’s cow’s hooves a bright red – tie Old Jamie Bradleys drying long johns into a knot, and plant a tennis ball in the nest of Miss Maudie Murphy’s hen. At last, as the rain begins to fall and the playful wee folk reach Paddywhackers Bog, they dig up their treasure and set it in place. The rainbow arches across the sky to touch the pot of gold. Will anyone discover what lies at the end of the rainbow?”

The sounds of a squeaky trolley and clinking cups interrupt the story and both men look round and smiled. 

“Tea or coffee,” the lady behind the trolley whispered after noting the sleeping boy.

Jack and George both order a cup of coffee and return to their vigil.

“How’s he been,” Jack asked as Daniel shifted in his sleep.

“Sleeping like a baby,” George smiled.

“Good.” Jack nodded and took a sip of coffee – he felt so much better for his couple of hours break. He’d left Daniel’s side knowing he was in the safe hand’s of the General and had popped home to collect some essential things – more clean clothes, a few more books and some of his hockey DVD’s – Daniel’s Lion King just didn’t do it for him anymore. Hopefully the young boy would sleep all night now and Jack would need something to break up the boredom.

“Feel refreshed?” George watched Jack as he settle back into his chair looking so much better than when he’d first seen him. 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “Much,” he smiled. “Thanks for coming sir, I was beginning to go a bit stir crazy.”

“Not to mention worried?” George turned slightly in his seat so to give his complete attention to his second in command.

“Ah...Well...” Jack shrugged, “that goes without saying.” He smiled sadly and watched Daniel sleep, he still looked so sick – his skin was flushed and his hair was plastered to his forehead again - so much for a nice bath making him look better. “Has the urologist been down sir?” He asked sipping his coffee once more.

“Yes,” George confirmed. “Not long after you left.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much, they did a portable scan and I think they altered some medication. You’ll have to ask Anna, she’ll be back in a minute.”

“Anna?”

“Oh, she’s the new Critical Care Nurse,” George placed his cup on Daniel’s bedside cabinet. “Brett is off tonight and Anna is looking after Daniel,” he smiled. “She’s very nice,” he added and Jack chuckled.

“You old dog,” he teased gently.

“Hey, less of the old,” George replied happy to note Jack’s improved mood – the break had obviously done him good.

“Where’s she gone,” Jack looked around, quite surprised to note the medical station wasn’t manned – it hadn’t seemed that Brett had left his post once during his day and night shift.

“She’s just taken some blood and apparently because its change of shifts at the moment there’s no one to take it to the lab – she won’t be long,” George held up a small grey box. “She left me her bleeper just in case.”

“What time is it then?” Jack asked, realising he’d left his watch at home.

“Past six,” George smiled at Jack’s confusion knowing how disconcerting it was in a hospital – time warped and you lost all sense of reality.

“Oh,” Jack crossed to the window and drew the curtain back slightly. “It’s dark,” he stared out the window and watched as the last ray of the sun slowly dipped below the horizon and the moon peeked out from the clouds. He’d had no idea how late it was. He turned back to the General.

“I’m sorry sir, I had no idea it was so late,” he apologised. “You must need to get back.”

“It’s not a problem Jack,” George smiled. “You needed a break and I was happy to take a break from my desk,” he double checked his watch. “Mind you,” he placed Daniel’s book on the cabinet and slowly rose to his feet. “I’ll have to be getting back now – I’ve a few things to clear up before the end of the weekend.” He reached down and pulled the blanket that Daniel and kicked off back up to his waist. He then lent down and kissed the young boy on the forehead and looked up at Jack.

“Tell Daniel I said goodnight,” he smiled.

“Will do sir,” Jack nodded.

“Walter is coming in the morning to give you another break,” George stated as he struggled into his jacket. “Try and get some rest if you can,” he added picking up his brief case. “Ah, here’s Anna,” he said smiling as the young nurse just entered the cubicle.

“Anna – this is Jack O’Neill - Colonel,” he introduced. “He’s Daniel’s guardian.”

“Hey,” Anna smiled and Jack returned the smile.

“You’re stuck with me now,” he informed her with a nod.

“Ah...We’ll do just fine,” Anna replied, her Irish accent coming as a surprise to Jack. “Let’s see how young Danny boy is doing,” she turned to her patient and Jack crossed to George’s side.

“Thanks sir,” he smiled.

“My pleasure – just look after him and if there are any changes Doc Warner is on tonight – we’d also appreciate any updates and if you need anything or anyone we’re just a call away.”

“Thanks sir,” Jack repeated – feeling happier now that he’d touched base with his support system. The sense of being all alone in this was now slowly dissipating. He shook the General’s hand and watched as his friend left the ward. Pulling up his chair he took Daniel’s hot hand in his once more and prepared himself mentally for the next few hours...

Xxx

“General Hammond said that the urologist changed Daniel’s medication,” Jack watched as Anna hung another bag of fluids on Daniel’s IV stand.

“He changed him onto a stronger antibiotic,” Anna confirmed as she calibrated the medication.

“Oh?”

“He’s not unduly concerned sir...”

“Jack,” Jack corrected with smiled.

“Well....Jack,” Anna smiled back and then unhooked the empty bottle of IV food. “Like I said, he’s not unduly concerned at the moment, just thought he’d try hitting the infection hard for twenty four hours – see if we can do something about his fever – the poor boy must feel really rotten,” she unscrewed the new bottle of white liquid and hung it next to the full bag off fluids. “There,” she smiled. “Some Colcannon to put some meat on the young lad’s bones.”

Jack chuckled. “Oh....Danny is gonna be so happy that you’re his nurse when he wakes.”

Anna moved to the bottom of the bed and checked the circulation in Daniel’s feet, she glanced up and grinned. “The General said he was St Patrick day mad at the moment.”

“He’s learning all about it at preschool, “ Jack sat in his now accustomed chair and picked up Daniel’s hand once more, he was almost willing the young boy to wake up so he could meet Anna – he couldn’t wait to see his reaction. “He’s really inquisitive,” he added smiling fondly at the sleeping boy.

“So I’ve heard,” Anna chuckled back. “He’s got all the Doctor’s round his little finger, even old Doc Franks and, let me tell you, that is a hard thing to do,” she adjusted Daniel’s covers and moved to her station. “Word on the ward is that Doc Franks usually eats young children for supper,” she smiled and waggled her eyebrows.

“Oooookay,” Jack grinned back. 

Anna took a seat clicked her over head light on. “He’s gonna be sleeping for a while longer Jack,” she stated as she began her paperwork. “You should get comfy; he could be in some pain when the Morphine wears off.”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded and reached for his bag, he pulled a DVD out and held it up. “Do you mind if I?” He asked, he didn’t want to disturb the nurse’s work but knew he’d lose himself for a while in a game of hockey.

“Ah, sure – go ahead,” Anna nodded and returned to her work.

Jack pulled down the portable television system, angled it so it was at eye level, popped in his DVD and put the headphones on. Daniel’s hand was a constant in his now; it was an extension of Jack’s arm. With one glance towards the still sleeping boy Jack then turned his attention to ‘Best of NHL – 1989”...

Xxx

Jack had been engrossed in his DVD for an hour when he felt Daniel’s hand twitch. Jack had been aware of the hushed voices of the visiting hour – the other two boys on the ward were post operations and still groggy. He’d glanced up a couple of times and watched the parents of the boy opposite sit there as bored as he was just watching their son sleep.

Jack turned and looked at Daniel when his hand was then weakly squeezed. He smiled, removed his headphones, pushed the television monitor to one side. He then inched his chair closer when he noticed Daniel’s eyes flutter open. “Hey buddy.” Daniel blinked slowly and Jack tenderly brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. “How ya doin?”

“’kay,” Daniel whispered. “Firsty,” he added as he licked his lips.

Jack looked up and smiled at Anna who called a nurse over and requested some ice chips, she then moved to Daniel’s bedside. Jack stroked Daniel’s face when he noticed the young boys were shut once more. “Hey sport, you wanna meet your new nurse?” He asked, Daniel nodded and struggled to open his eyes once more. “This is Anna,” Jack informed him, nodding towards the nurse who was stood, checking her patient’s readings.

“Hey,” Anna smiled.

“She’s from Ireland,” Jack continued and grinned when Daniel’s opened his eyes wider.

“Rreally,” he muttered drowsily.

“Mora na madine dhuit!” Anna greeted.

“Wat she say?” Daniel knuckled his eyes tiredly.

“I said ‘top ‘o’ the mornin’” Anna translated.

“That’s wat I say’s,” Daniel yawned.

“It sure is,” Jack nodded.

Anna picked up Daniel’s wrist. “How ya feelin’ my Danny,” she asked as she took his pulse. “How’s the pain?”

“T’rd, firsty,” Daniel replied.

“Anna asked if you were in pain sport,” Jack prompted and Daniel shook his head.

“Just firsty,” he repeated.

Anna passed Jack a tub of ice chips and Jack eased Daniel’s head up and fed him a mouthful. Daniel gave an almost orgasmic smile.

“That good?” Jack grinned.

“Uh huh,” Daniel nodded and Jack gave him some more.

While Anna completed her checks Jack took a seat and watched as Daniel crunched his ice chips. “Grandpa George came and saw you today,” he stated. “He said to tell you goodnight and he’ll see you real soon.”

Daniel nodded. “I ‘eard ‘im,”he yawned. “He readied me a story ‘an I ‘eard ‘im in my sleep.”

“You did?” Jack stroked Daniel’s cheek again, feeling so much better now his friend was awake and aware.

“Uh huh,” Daniel nodded. “It was about them Lebrocorns.”

“Uh huh,” Jack smiled  
.  
“’an it were about rainbow’s,” Daniel’s eyes fluttered as he fought sleep once more, it was obvious that the Morphine was not quite out of his system just yet.

“Yeah, he read it out of your special book.”

“Read me more,” Daniel yawned.

“Sure – no problem,” Jack straighten the blanket that just about covered Daniel’s groin, his hand paused on his stomach in a cheeky check of skin temperature and he was satisfied that it wasn’t too high – not normal by a long shot but not the blistering heat of yesterday. He looked up and smiled at Anna who smiled back. The thumbs up she gave then gave Jack a lift – she was obviously happy with her patient’s condition so Jack picked up Daniel’s book...

xxx 

The visiting bell had sounded and the ward was still once more, the other boy’s slept the sleep of the drugged and Daniel lay listlessly listening to Jack read. The light’s had been dimmed and Anna had drawn the curtain round the cubicle once more, her station was lit by a small penlight overhead and Jack could see to read courtesy of the light that filtered across the bed. It created a very calm atmosphere and Jack felt relaxed and content.

“You may end up to be the luckiest person alive if you catch yourself a Leprechaun,” he read and glanced up at Daniel who lay, thumb in mouth – blinking slowly, his eyes at half mast but Jack knew he was listening to the story. “Then again it could cause you more trouble than it’s worth,” he continued. “A Leprechaun is a smart, devious little thing who’ll do anything to escape capture even if it means turning you into a frog,” Jack grinned and his heart lifted when he heard Daniel chuckle round his thumb. “They are the exception in the fairy realm as they trade other than cattle trading. They are shoe-makers,” Jack carried on with the story. “Small enough for one to sit comfortable on your shoulder they are very smartly dressed in smart suites with waist coats tats and buckled shoes. As mischievous as intelligent folk they are generally harmless to the population of Ireland,” Jack paused as Daniel began to squirm on the bed but the young boy settled quickly and Jack found his spot in the book. “They are known to play the odd trick on farmers in local towns and villages.”

Anna looked up from her work and frowned as one of Daniel’s monitors started to flash – she peered over the station but was happy to see that her patient was lay comfortably listening to his story so she continued with her work – Daniel’s next check was only five minutes away she’d leave him in peace until then.

“It is said that every Leprechaun has a pot of gold,” Jack smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “It’s normally hidden deep in the Irish countryside...”

“By that rainbow,” Daniel interrupted with a sigh.

“By a rainbow,” Jack nodded. “To protect the Leprechauns pot of gold the Irish fairies gave them magical powers to use if they were captured. Such magic would be to grant three wishes and then disappeared...”

“They did that,” Daniel interrupted again.

“Did what buddy,” Jack asked, inching forward so he could hear Daniel’s whisper.

“When I tried to get that crock ‘o’ gold for you so you could get a ticket on a big plane to finded your friend...”

“Danny?” It was Jack’s turn to interrupt. “What friend buddy?”

Daniel sighed again, his hand reached for Jack’s and Jack grasped it and gave it a squeeze. “What friend Daniel?” He repeated as Daniel’s eyes began to close.

“Your bestest friend that you losted when you found me.” A single tear ran down the sick boy’s face and Jack reached for a tissue and dabbed Daniel’s eyes. 

“Ah – buddy, it’s okay.” Jack didn’t really know what to say, how to explain things. “Don’t you worry about a thing, I’m sure my friend is just fine – you’re my best friend now,” he comforted.

“Sam say’s you only get one best friend,” Daniel began to cry silent tears.

Jack cleared his throat. “Well,” he smiled as he wiped Daniel’s face again; his hand brushed his cheek and immediately registered a big increase in temperature. He cleared his throat again. “Well,” he repeated. “I’ve been real lucky – I’ve had two best friends.” He looked up and smiled sadly at Anna when Daniel began to shiver and she was immediately at her patient’s bedside.

“Ah, my Danny,” she sighed. “You feelin’ poorly again?” She asked and Daniel nodded.

“Cccold,” he muttered, weakly turning his upper torso so he was facing Jack full on. “J’ck?”

“Yeah buddy?” Jack rubbed the shivering boys arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for buddy?”

Daniel’s breathing then hitched just before vomited all over the bed. “Ssory,” he was now crying openly and Jack took his hand once more.

“Shh Danny, it’s okay,” he soothed and watched sadly as Anna pressed the call button for help...

Xxx

Jack paced outside the curtained off cubicle – eavesdropping as a team of Doctors and nurses tended to Daniel. He’d been asked to leave when not only Doctor Franks but James turned up to answer Anna’s call. Jack had stood in the shadows as bowls of water and clean bedding appeared as if from nowhere, nothing was rushed – there was no panic just stealth like activity, it was only the slightly raised whispers from the two Doctor’s that had caught Jack’s attention. He’d listened as Doctor Frank’s argued that Daniel should be moved to ICU only for James to counter that he thought the vomiting maybe the result of the stronger antibiotic. He’d listened as Daniel moaned as his abdomen was examined by James, he’d smiled to himself when Daniel had then abolished him for not warming his hands first! He’d listened as Doctor Frank’s had warned his patient that he was going to draw some blood and had sighed when he heard Daniel whimper not seconds later. Jack knew the routine – temp check, pulse check, blood tested, urine dipped...Same old, same old. Thing was, Daniel wasn’t showing much signs of improvement in Jack’s eyes and that fact was a worry – worry enough to warrant pacing, which is just what Jack was doing now.

It seemed an age later when James poked his head through the curtains and gestured Jack in. 

He immediately went to Daniel’s side when he noticed two sleepy eyes looking at him.

“Hey, buddy,” he smiled, carding his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “You feelin’ better now?”

Daniel nodded slowly and his thumb crept back into his mouth. Jack looked at the Doctor’s who were shoulder to shoulder at Anna’s station. “What’s the story?” He whispered very aware of the soft snores of the other boys in the ward. James crossed to Daniel’s beside and smiled caringly at his patient who lay boneless on the bed his eye lids fluttering as he fought sleep once more, James placed his hand on the boy’s forehead. “Go to sleep Daniel,” he urged. “Jack’s going to stay with you,” he reassured. “You’ll feel better in the morning,” he promised and Daniel shut his eyes and did just as he was told.

Jack smiled tenderly as Daniel succumbed sleep once more he then looked at James again. “Well?”

“We think the vomiting was caused by the new antibiotics,” James stated with a sigh, “We’ve lowered the dose and have given him something for the nausea,” he added. “As you can see – he’s sleeping now and hopefully will stay that way.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded keeping up the soothing motion in Daniel’s hair. “What about his fever?” He asked, glancing up at James once more but Doctor Franks stepped up to answer the question.

“He is still having a few problems fighting off the infection – I’d hoped to start seeing some signs of improvement by now and will have to reacess things in the cold light of day,” he sighed. “I’m not happy that his temperature is still so high and I’m going to do a MRI and CT scan first thing – see if we’re missing anything,” he stated picking up Daniel’s chart. “His urine results are still not good and his white count is not coming down,” he then looked at Jack over the chart. “If there is no marked improvement by this time tomorrow we’ll be moving him to ICU,” he turned to James who, in turn nodded in defeat. “I’m sorry we can’t be more positive at this stage and we’re still going to be keeping a very close eye on Daniel. It’s a waiting game I’m afraid.”

“I understand,” Jack sighed.

James placed a comforting hand on Jack shoulder. “Try and get some rest,” he advised.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, sat back in his chair and watched as the Doctor’s packed their equipment away and labelled their samples ready for the lab. They had one more check of their patient before silently leaving the cubicle, flashing an attempted reassuring smile at Jack as they left. Jack took Daniel’s hand once more and glanced up at Anna who smiled back.

“He’ll be fine for sure,” she nodded. “Our Danny boy is a fighter,” she added before returning to her paperwork.

Jack reached over and carded his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair. He hated seeing him so ill and he felt powerless once more.

Xxx

Jack had a distinct feeling of dey ja vue. He seemed to have been in this position so many times these last few days. Daniel had slept for over an hour but had woken up immediately after he’d vomited in his sleep. He was now in Jack’s arms again, this time had been tricky – the addition of a cooling blanket had caused quite a conundrum as Jack had been freezing within minutes and Daniel’s temperature had begun to rise again so, Jack now sat with a pillow on his lap, the cooling blanket draping over said pillow and Daniel lying listlessly on both. Jack was still quite chilly but at least Daniel was getting the correct treatment while benefitting from the comfort of a Jack O’Neill hug.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep Danny?” Jack kissed the top of the young boy’s head.

“Don’t wanna,” Daniel sighed.

“It’s okay to sleep,” Jack reassured. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t wanna sleep ‘cause I’m fritened.”

“What of?” Jack rubbed Daniel’s arm gently – Daniel rarely admitted to being frightened of anything.

Daniel shifted slightly and then sighed loudly. “’cause when Dave was proper poorly ‘an me ‘an Doc Janet looked after him he did sick in his sleep an’ all and Doc Janet said it was real dangerous and he could ‘av choked and I could ‘av choked when I was sleeping ‘cause I was sick.”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “I’ve got you buddy – it’s okay to go to sleep, Anna’s given you some medicine to stop you being sick,” he reassured. Daniel was so tired but was fighting it all the way, every now and again his head would drop but he would jerk awake immediately. “It’s okay to go to sleep,” Jack repeated, kissing Daniel’s head once more.

“I don’t wanna,” Daniel shook his head. “I still feel’s sick and I don’t wanna sleep. Please don’t make me sleep Jack.”

Daniel sounded close to tears. “It’s okay Daniel,” Jack comforted. “You don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to,” he added though part of him hoped that the young boy wouldn’t have a say in the matter much longer. Jack felt exhausted himself and could only imagine how tired the sick boy was really. He sat and rocked his friend gently for a while, hoping that the motion would lull Daniel into a natural sleep, the last thing Jack wanted was that Doctor Franks would sedate the boy and Daniel seemed to be content and relaxed in his arms. Daniel’s head kept dropping and Jack kept up the rocking but sighed in slight frustration when a hot hand reached up and tapped his chest.

“Jack?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Why is I feelin’ so poorly?”

Jack sighed again. “Because you’ve caught a bug – remember?”

“In my broked leg?”

“No Daniel, in your Kidney.”

“How did a bug get in my Kidley?”

Jack smiled at the miss pronunciation then cleared his throat. “Well...” How was he going to put this? “Well,” he repeated. “Sometimes, after children have operations, bugs get into their bloodstreams and then attack different parts of their bodies.”

Daniel turned his head. “Attack?” His eyes were wide open as he stared up at Jack.

“Well, perhaps attack is not the right word. Um...Okay...you know when somebody has a cold and they sneeze?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that sneeze contains bugs and other people can breathe them in and get the same cold.”

“Yeah.”

“Well...” Jack sighed; this was not going at all well. “There are bugs everywhere aren’t there?” He tried a new slant.

“Yeah,” Daniel nodded.

“It’s just that some bugs have somehow got into your body and because you were already poorly because of your broken leg you couldn’t fight them off properly.”

Daniel thought for a moment. “You mean, my immuned system weren’t working proper and them bugs that others sneezed went to my Kidley ‘cause wif out my immuned system they won the battle.”

Jack looked up when Anna snorted; she clapped her hands and mouthed “Bravo” and Jack rolled his eyes – sometimes Daniel amazed him. “You’re spot on Danny,” he nodded. “Clever boy,” he added with feeling a touch of pride in his friend’s ability to strip situations down and see through all the crap.

Daniel shrugged. “It’s how Doc Janet explained when I fort I ‘ad the plague. Remember?”  
“Yeah Danny, I remember.” He added another dozen roses to the others he needed to buy the base medical officer. 

“Jack?”

“Yeah, Danny.” He sounded like a broken record.

“I’m hot.”

“I know sport.” Jack replied even though he was eyeing Daniel’s discarded blanket as he was still feeling the chill of the cooling blanket.

“Is I gonna feel like this forever?”

“No buddy, Doc Franks has given you some super strength medicine that will fight those bugs for you.”

“Oh,” Daniel sighed.

“You just need to sleep and let it do its job,” Jack urged but Daniel shook his head.

“Tell me ‘bout your Granny,” he yawned.

Jack looked at Anna for advice but she just smiled and shrugged.

“What do you want to know?” Jack asked, figuring that he may be able to bore Daniel to sleep.

“Did she talk like an Irish lady?”

Jack nodded his head slowly. “Yeah,” he sighed at the memory of her Irish lilt.

“Wat she say?” Daniel asked shifting slightly so his head rested comfortably in the crook of Jack’s shoulder. His thumb went into his mouth in preparation for one of Jack’s stories.

“Well... She always made me smile when the priest would call,” Jack began rocking once more. “She’d always say – ‘Good man yourself’ when she saw him.”

“What she mean?”

“I suppose it was her way of saying hello or how are you,” Jack shrugged. “I’m not really sure – I think it was some sort of greeting – it sure sounded funny to me and I’d make all my friends laugh when I said it when I came home.”

“Was it the same as ‘top ‘o’ the mornin?”

“Yes – I suppose it was.”

“What else?” Daniel asked round his thumb.

“Well...She’d say – ‘Holy Mary mother of God’ alot when my grandpa annoyed her,” Jack smiled when Daniel giggled.

“Is dat Ireland naughty words?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “My grandpa would wink at me and roll his eyes when she said it.”

“Like you does when I say’s fer crying out loud?”

“Exactly,” Jack chuckled.

Daniel sighed again as he started to let himself relax more. His eye lids began to flutter so Jack slowed his rocking, keeping it even and in sync with the young boys breathing which had changed from the quick shallow breathes of fever struggle to deep and even tempo of near sleep.

“Tell me more?” Daniel muttered on the cusp of sleep now.

Jack leant his head back, scooted down the bed slightly, careful of Daniel’s leg and lines. He stretched his legs out either side of the sick boy’s body so he was in a more comfortable position. Daniel then melted into Jack’s embrace, his head turned into Jack’s chest, his thumb was stuck firmly in his mouth and his other hand reached up stroked his guardian’s shirt.

Jack leant down and kissed Daniel’s forehead, his heart sinking at the heat that still pored off his buddy. He then rested his head back again and started to reminisce.

“Well, my grandparents lived on a small farm in Killarney in southern Ireland. They had one cow called Deidre and lots of chickens. Every morning Grandpa would milk Deidre and collect eggs for breakfast, I used to help Grandma make omelettes before I went with Pa in the horse and trap into town for the markets.” Jack closed his eyes as he pictured the trip into Glenbeigh in his mind, the winding roads surrounded by peat bogs and potato fields. “We took the Ring of Kerry – which was a road that followed the sea, it was so beautiful – the sea on one side and the rolling hills of Kerry on the other,” Jack smiled at the memory of those carefree days. “At one point we had to stop the cart at a sign that read ‘Leprechaun crossing,” he chuckled. “Grandpa would wait for ages there – tricking me that the Leprechaun’s would only cross when I wasn’t looking but I couldn’t resist taking a peak so sometimes we were there for over half an hour!” He paused and looked down at Daniel and was relieved to see his eyes were at half mast and he was slurping well on his thumb. He carried on rocking him gently and closed his eyes once more. “If I was good at market Grandpa would stop off at the beach back in Glenbeigh. There were ship wrecks on the shore and I would pretend to be a pirate and Grandpa would be a smuggler – we’d have the whole beach to ourselves and I felt so free and happy. I would then collect some pebbles and take them back to the farm and Granny would get all her paint’s out and I’d paint lots of pictures on the stones and Grandpa would make stepping stones and walls with them while Granny made a pot of Irish stew...”

“Jack?” 

Jack opened his eyes at Anna’s touch.

“He’s sleeping,” she smiled.

Jack looked down at the sleeping boy and then returned the smile. “Good,” he whispered. “’bout time,” he added light-heartedly.

“Yeah,” Anna agreed. “You want to put him down?”

“Do you want me too?”

“Not necessarily – I can work around you,” Anna stated as she took Daniel’s pulse. “He’s resting comfortably like that,” she smiled.

“Good,” Jack repeated. “Think I’ll stay if that’s okay?” Jack yawned. “I wouldn’t mind a blanket though – I’m freezing,” he admitted.

Anna plucked the spare blanket off the bottom of the bed and draped it round Jack’s shoulders. “Your freezing – he’s hot – think there be a thermostat problem somewhere,” she joked.

Jack nodded his head and closed his eyes once more. “Recon your right.” He mumbled as a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

Anna stared fondly as Daniel sighed in his sleep. His temperature was still very high but at least he was feeling no pain. She glanced at his readouts and was happy to note the steady slow heart beat – her patient was at peace. Jack’s soft snoring then made her smile; she crossed to her station and dimmed her light. She’d let them sleep – it was nearly dawn now and she knew Daniel’s tests would start soon. They both needed to rest before starting the next day.

Xxx

“Jack? Colonel?”

Doctor Franks voice pulled Jack from his dreams of rainy days and puddle jumping with his Grandpa, he opened his gritty eyes feeling as if he’d just gone to sleep.

“Sorry, Jack.” Doctor Franks smiled. “We’re going to take Daniel off for his tests now,” he unhooked some of his patient’s lines.

“What...?” Jack rubbed his eyes. “Yeah...Sorry...” He stated when he noticed the sun pouring through the windows. “What time is it?” He asked as Doctor Franks and one of his junior Doctors eased the still sleeping boy forward so Jack could shuffle out.

“Gone ten,” Doctor Franks smiled. “We didn’t want to disturb you as Daniel was resting comfortably and you looked like you needed your sleep,” he commented and gently laid Daniel back onto the bed.

Jack stood, stretched and yawned. “How is he?” He asked as he watched the medical staff placed their equipment on the bottom of Daniel’s bed and clipped the bed guards up in preparation to move their patient.

“We’ll know more after the scans,” Doctor Franks then he unhooked Daniel’s leg traction and gently lowered the broken leg down onto the bed. “I’m still not happy with his temperature,” the Doctor admitted. “But at least he’s not in pain,” he smiled and removed the fleece cradle Daniel’s leg had been resting in and Jack was amazed that his friend didn’t even flinch which indicated how deeply he was sleeping. Doctor Franks then nodded at his colleges to indicate that Daniel was ready to be move and glanced up at Jack. “We’ll be a couple of hour’s colonel,” he smiled. “Go shower, grab some breakfast and someone will find you when he’s back.” With a nod of assurance he then led his team and wheeled Daniel out of the room leaving Jack feeling alone and lost once more. 

Jack glanced around the room. He felt as if a tornado had blown in and whipped his boy away – leaving just dust in its path. He watched as the ward cleaners then swept in and started cleaning the bed station and porters wheeled in a fresh bed. He looked round for Anna but she was nowhere to be seen, it was almost as if Daniel had never existed – as if the NID had beamed him away and were now covering their tracks. Jack was hit by a sudden feeling of bereavement and grief and found himself on the verge of tears. He just didn’t know what to do and felt as if he was a rabbit caught in a headlight and that the walls were beginning to close in on him. He needed some air...

xxx 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Where you going?” Sam looked up from her computer and noticed that Janet had her coat on. “Thought you were doing the day shift today?”

Janet nodded from the doorway. “I was but Dave’s gonna cover it for me.”

“Oh?”

“Just contacted County,” Janet sighed sadly. She’d barley slept all night, worrying about Daniel – on standby if Jack needed her. She’d thought that no news was good news when there hadn’t been any call from the colonel first thing. Eventually she’d taken a deep breath and contact the ward herself. James had filled her in on Daniel’s condition and had voiced his concerns about Jack who, in his words – looked like he was ‘dead on his feet’ as the young boy had kept him up all night. Janet had then put a call through to Dave Warner who was more than happy to cover her shift, cleared things with General Hammond and swapped ‘Daniel watch’ stint with Walter, he was off all day so afternoon or evening visiting made no difference to him. She was ready to be there if he needed her. “Think the colonel could do with a bit of moral support,” she added with a shrug.

“Daniel?”

“Still poorly but stable but he had a bad night, they’re taking him down for more tests as we speak.”

“Did you speak to Jack?”

Janet shook her head. “No – James said that he’d gone for some fresh air as far as he knew.”

“How long are the test’s going to take?” Sam asked as she leant back in her chair – her night sleep hadn’t been much better than Janet’s, in fact the whole base seemed to be in a twilight existence now – as if it were holding its breath, waiting and praying for some good news in regards to Daniel’s condition.

“About two hours,” Janet replied. “Think he’s having a MRI and a CT, these things take time in a big hospital, we’re spoiled here,” she added with a shy smile.

“I wish he was here, tucked up in his normal bed shouting out his orders.”

“Yeah, me too,” Janet agreed and then looked at her watch. “I’m gonna have to hustle now,” she smiled.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Sam offered.

“Not sure they’ll allow more than one visitors while Daniel’s having critical care.”

“Oh,” Sam’s face dropped. She felt as if she hadn’t seen Daniel for ages – these past three nights had dragged and it seemed like weeks ago that she picked up the excited child from school.

Janet knew that Sam was desperate to see Daniel but come to the decision that Jack would need someone who knew the medical jargon who could explain things clearly in the event of any bad news. “I’ll tell him your send you love,” she smiled.

“Thanks – tell the Colonel that we’re all thinking of him.”

“Will do.” Janet smiled and nodded. “I’ll call you when I know more,” she promised.

“Thanks,” Sam repeated and then watched as the base senior medical officer left the room. She could see how exhausted Janet looked, Daniel was out of her hands and Sam knew how hard that was for her friend. She looked up at the ceiling and offered up a silent prayer that today they’d have some good news for a change.

xxx 

Janet Fraiser almost missed the forlorn figure of Colonel Jack O’Neill who was sat with his head in his hands on a bench outside the entrance to County General. She had to do a double take and retrace her final few footsteps. She then smiled sadly as she sat next to her dejected friend.

“Hey,” she placed a comforting hand on Jack’s knee. “Aren’t you cold sir?” She asked noting that he was clad only in a t-shirt. She’d been surprised how chilly it was when she left the mountain and had had to button her coat against the bitter wind. It worried her that Jack wasn’t feeling the cold. She waited for a response but when one wasn’t forthcoming she changed her track.

“Hear you had a long night sir.”

Jack shrugged and sighed. “Yeah,” he admitted, head still in his hands.

“Daniel?”

Jack turned his head and glanced up at Janet. “Of course,” he stated sternly in response to what Janet knew was a stupid obvious question.

“I spoke to James earlier; he said they were taking Daniel for some scans this morning.” Janet pulled her coat closer as the wind picked up once more.

Jack straighten and scrubbed a hand through his hair, “Why else do you think I’m here?” He bit back with sarcasm. “I mean – do you honestly think I’d have left his bedside under any circumstances? Hell – I’ve been there every step of the way – holding him when he’s scared, mopping his brow when he’s been too hot, listening to his delirious ranting, telling him story after story about damn St Patricks day,” he paused and shook his head. “He’s puked on me, he’s cried on me – he’s scared me half to death!” Jack turned to Janet once more and shrugged again. “He’s needed me – I’ve been there,” he then smiled sadly. “I just needed five seconds to myself,” he added and returned his head to his hands. “That’s not too much to ask is it?” He mumbled.

Janet shook her head and rubbed his back. “No it’s not sir,” she agreed and they both sat in silence, Jack stuck in the same position and Janet watching the hustle bustle of a busy hospital – nurses hurrying in for their shifts, visitors arriving with flowers and balloons, emergency ambulances speeding into the ER docking bay – paramedics shouting orders. Her heart broke at the sight of a young couple clinging to each other – obviously lost in grief or devastated by bad news.

“He was so scared last night.”

Janet nearly missed Jack’s whispered admission.

“Oh?”

Jack turned his head once more. “Yeah,” he shrugged. “I held him as he refused to sleep – he was so damn tired. He’d vomited in his sleep and was frightened he’d do it again.”

“Oh,” it was Janet’s turn to duck her head – she knew that was partly her fault. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for – shit happens.” Jack shook his head and then continued. “Sorry Doc,” he apologised knowing that his little rant had been out of order. “He just stirred up some old memories I thought I’d kinda buried,” Jack sat back and smiled sadly.

“Of?” Janet probed when she noticed the sad look on the Colonel’s face.

“Oh...just childhood memories of my Grandparents,” Jack said fondly. “Good times and freedom,” he added with a sigh.

“Ah,” Janet smiled. “Ireland?”

“Yeah...Ireland.”

“You know he’ll want you to take him there.”

“Yeah – and I will... one day...” Jack nodded slowly in agreement, knowing full well that as soon as Daniel was feeling well again that question would be the first thing to leave his young friends lips.

“He’ll love it.”

“Yeah...me too,” Jack agreed, the last two words whispered to the wind.

“Colonel O’Neill?”

Janet and Jack were immediately on their feet when a young nurse hurried towards the bench.

“Yeah?” Jack instantly knew something was wrong just by looking at the nurse’s face.

“You’re needed on the ward...”

Xxx

“NO! I need Jack! Leave me...!”

Jack and Janet could hear Daniel’s screams as they both left the elevator. They sprinted down the corridor and sped into the ward.

“Please! I needs Jack,”

Daniel was hysterical and Jack immediately found his arms full of a sobbing child when he whipped the curtains back.

“Easy, easy,” he soothed as he rocked. He looked up at the dishevelled figure of Doctor James Rankin who looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. “Doc?” He asked as Daniel practically ‘clawed’ his way onto Jack’s lap dragging his cast covered leg with him.

“He woke up just as we removed him from the MRI scanner,” James ducked his head, knowing that that little piece of information would not be well received and was silently berating himself that they did not sedate their patient but Daniel had seemed so fast asleep.

“Ah, crap,” Jack stated and continued to rock the distraught child. “It’s okay Danny, its okay – I’ve got you,” he soothed but Daniel’s sobbing was constant now.

“I...I...fort the bancheek got me,” he hic cupped. “I...I...fort...she ‘ad mme iin ‘er cave...”

“Just a dream, just a dream Danny.” Jack could feel the heat of fever pouring off Daniel as he squirmed in his arms, his broken leg half resting on the bed and half on Jack’s thigh as the young boy bought both of his arms up and hung on round Jack’s neck for dear life. James and his team were hurriedly trying to connect all their wires as Janet placed a blanket over Daniel’s legs to ensure he was half decent.

“It...was...dark, ‘an you...weren’t there...” Daniel sobbed into Jack’s shoulder.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jack felt helpless.

“I wanna go home,” Daniel cried.

“I know you do,” Jack’s heart was breaking.

“I wanna go home,” Daniel repeated, over and over. “I wanna go home...”

James watched as the Colonel rocked the young boy, most of the monitors were now reattached but he needed to get his patients leg elevated again. He pulled Janet to one side.

“I need to put Daniel’s leg back into traction,” he smiled sadly.

“Do you think you could just give us a minute?” Janet asked, knowing too well that Daniel was nowhere near ready to be poked and pulled again.

James thought for a minute but was happy that his patient was in good hands. “Of course,” he smiled and he and his team began to clear up. “I’ll just be in my office,” he stated as he replaced Daniel’s chart. “Come and get me if there is problem,” he gave Daniel’s arm a comforting rub but the boy turned his head into Jack’s shoulder once more and carried on sobbing. “I’ll be back in ten,” James nodded as he drew the curtains closed on his way out. He knew he needed to medicate his patient but was aware that a comforting hug and soothing words from friends were better than any medicine at the moment...

Xxx

“Why can’t I go home?” Daniel sobbed round his thumb.

“Because you’re not well enough sweetie,” Janet carded her fingers through the young boys stringy sweat soaked hair as he lay listlessly in Jack’s arms. Daniel had cried himself hoarse for a few minutes before realising that he was alone with his friends and had begun to calm down.

“But...but...I could stay in your work bed Doc Janet,” Daniel knuckled his eyes tiredly.

“I’m sorry sweetie,” she apologised, “but Doctor Rankin needs you to stay here so he can keep a close eye on your broken leg for a few more days,” she smiled tenderly knowing full well that she was not saying what the devastated boy wanted to hear.

“Can’t he come an’ work at your work?” Daniel reached out and tapped Janet’s face which makes the base Doctor’s heart break; she inched closer to the young boy and kissed his forehead.

“I’m so sorry Daniel,” she sighed, “you’re just going to need to stay here for a few more days until Doc Frank’s super duper medicine makes your Kidney’s better and Doctor Rankin shows you how to walk with your broken leg.”

“I hates my Kidley’s and I hates my stupid leg,” Daniel grouched.

Janet looked at Jack and smiled, Jack rolled his eyes in reply and then pulled his friend in for a tighter hug – Janet’s hand was now a permanent fixture in the sad boy’s.

“Won’t be forever,” Jack kissed the top of Daniel’s head which was tucked under his chin. “You’ve just got to rest and do what the Doctor’s tell you to,” he added sneaking another kiss, happy to see Daniel calming down considerably.

“Is Thor coming Jack?” Daniel then asked, his thumb creeping back into his mouth.

Jack chuckled. “Why sport?”

“So he can beam me away and fix my leg and fix my Kidley,” Daniel yawned.

“No sport,” Jack laughed. “You don’t need Thor Daniel,” he reassured. “You’re doin’ just fine without him.”

Daniel shrugged, “don’t fink you’re right Jack – cause I’m still poorly, I’ve bin poorly forever.” His eyes were now fluttering shut and Jack carried on rocking.

“I know it seems like a long time Danny,” he soothed, “but you’re doing great – you just need to sleep now – okay?”

“Kay Jack,” Daniel muttered sleepily.

“Good boy.”

“Fanks for comin’ for me Jack,” Daniel sighed, “that bancheek was real mad ‘cause of that crocked of gold.”

Janet brushed the young boy’s bangs off his forehead and let her hand linger slightly. She smiled sadly at Jack.

“He’s so hot,” she sighed. “I’ll just go fetch James.”

Jack nodded and then closed his eyes. He knew just how Daniel felt; he seemed to have been in this exact position for an eternity. He kissed Daniel’s head once more and leant back into the pillows, sending half a prayer out to the galaxy for Thor...

Xxx

Waiting – again.

Watching – again.

Helpless – again.

Doctor Rankin had made light work of medicating his patient once more. Daniel was now restlessly sleeping, leg elevated, fluid flowing and back on the cooling blanket. Doctor Franks had been down to do a consul and was still not happy – Daniel’s fever was raging and there was still blood in his urine. The MRI and CT results had been rated as ‘fair’. Daniel’s leg was healing well but his Kidney’s were slightly enlarged. Doctor Franks had then increased his antibiotic’s once more with an add in of anti nausea medication to complete the cocktail.

Brett was back in position and Jack and Janet were at the sick boy’s bedside feeling helpless.  
It was afternoon visiting hour once more. The tea cups were clinking again and families were gathered around patient’s beds. The two boys who had surgery the previous day were now chatting loudly with their parents, moaning about the food, whinging about not being able to sleep because of all the noise and grouching because they were bored. Jack wished with all his heart that it was Daniel doing all the moaning – he missed the normality of the young boys banter.

Daniel lay lost in fever dreams once more though – occasionally calling out in his sleep, occasionally tossing and turning causing his monitors to go wild, each time Jack’s heart had sped but each time Brett was the picture of calm and controlled as he soothed and settled his patient, altered the settings and watched over his charge once more, ready to react and step in at a moment’s notice.

Jack was going stir crazy now. Jack O’Neill didn’t do waiting – Jack O’Neill was a man of action. Sitting and waiting was not his style and this type of waiting was worse. Sure, he’d held vigil’s before, injuries and accidents were a constant in his line of duty and had always been the one with his butt firmly placed in the bedside chair until Doc Fraiser informed him that his teammate or mates were out of danger – that he was used to – once he was given the all clear he’d been content to leave the scene – let the nurses take over the caring and carry on with his day as his team didn’t really ‘need’ him, they appreciated him being there but didn’t need him to recover but this Daniel did – this Daniel was not self-sufficient and Jack was his life line and that was the thing Jack worried about the most. He was too old for this fathering thing and kinda wanted to stop the world and get off but knew there was not a chance in hell that he could do that – If Daniel needed him then this was where he was gonna be – waiting, watching and helpless.

“Sir? Why don’t go and get some fresh air,” Janet suggested when she noticed Jack fidgeting and tapping his fingers on the bed rail.

“Nah,” Jack shrugged and straightened. He turned and smiled sadly. “I don’t want him wake up and I’m not here. I don’t want him to be scared again,” he added and returned to his vigil. “You can go if you want to,” he added as he picked up Daniel’s hot hand. “No point us both just sitting around.”

Janet sighed. Jack was right, there was not much she could do to help and that fact was bugging the hell out of her, she was not used to this, she was a Doctor and as such was usually in control of these situations, she’d be ‘running the show’ not sitting and waiting. Her mind set was practical, she’d been taught to distance herself from personal feelings but when Cassie came on the scene that all went out of the window and had forced her to give comfort as well as treat the hurt. Young Daniel had now compounded that feeling and she felt out of her comfort zone.

“Dave is covering my shift,” she said as way of explanation knowing full well that if she did return to the base her thoughts would be here and she would be no help to anyone. “I just need to be here,” she shrugged. “Does that make any sense?” She added as dragged her chair closer to the bed.

“Perfect,” Jack turned and smiled. “Join my club.”

“Ah, I joined your club a long time ago Jack O’Neill,” she smiled back. “The instance that auburn haired hormonal whirl wind came into my life!”

“Kid’s hey?” Jack chuckled. “Who’d have them?”

“Actually...”Janet laughed. “I don’t think we factually ‘had kids’ – I think the kids actually chose us – there was no choice in the matter.”

“Ah...there’s always a choice Doc,” Jack sighed. “the right or wrong one...take ya pick.”

“Well, I know we made the right one don’t you?”

“At this precise moment I’m not sure Doc,” Jack gently rubbed Daniel’s hand as the boy squirmed again. He looked up at Brett when the monitors began to wail. Brett smiled and made his way to his patient’s side after taking note of the readings. He placed his hand on Daniel’s forehead.

“Hey buddy, you waking up?” He asked and then moved his hand to Daniel’s cheek and tapped it gently. “Daniel?”

Daniel’s head rolled from side to side and he mumbled on the cusp of wakefulness. Finally two slits of aqua blue appeared and the young boy gazed round the room in search of Jack.

“Jack?”

“I’m here buddy,” Jack reassured when he noticed the tears in Daniel’s eyes. “What’s up sport?”

“Jack?” Daniel was now softly crying.

“Daniel?”

Daniel reached up and pulled Jack’s hand and Jack lent in as the young boy cupped his mouth with his other hand.

“What’s up Danny?” Jack whispered.

“Ii’ve peed the bed,” Daniel hic-cupped.

“Shh...shh...” Jack soothed. “I’m sure you haven’t.” He looked up when he heard Brett’s slight cough and was very surprised to see the young nurse grinning from ear to ear. “Brett?”

“Looks like his fevers finally broke,” he smiled re checking the temperature read out. Jack sat back and watched as Janet immediately crossed to nurse’s side to look over Daniel’s chart. She placed her hand on Daniel’s head and her grin was as big as Brett’s.

“Much better sweetie,” she smiled down at the young boy who was glancing around the room obviously not sure of what was going on.

Brett handed Janet a digital thermometer and turned his attention to the catheter bag. “Urine is clearer,” he smiled.

“And temp is...” Janet waited for the bleep. “100.2.” She looked up and smiled at Jack who still had Daniel’s hand firmly encased in his own. “Corner turned I think we can say.”

“Thank god,” Jack sighed. “Way to go Danny,” he praised.

“Is I better?” Daniel asked as he knuckled his eyes tiredly.

“Getting there Daniel,” Brett replied as he paged Doctor Franks.

“Why is I so wet?”

Janet stepped up to explain that one. “Well, do you remember when Dave was so poorly and you were upset because he was shivering and cold.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel yawned.

“You thought that it was raining in the mountain...”

“I fort it had sprunged a leak.”

“But it was just a sign that Dave’s body was winning against the infection – do you remember me explaining this?”

“Uh huh,” Daniel yawned again. “So that mean’s my immuned system is getting strong again.”

“Exactly.”

“So dat means it’s winning the war wif that bug in my Kidleys.”

Janet nodded and smiled. “You’ve got it.”

“So – I’m getting better now an’ I won’t be poorly for ever an’ we don’t need to call Thor ‘cause I’m doin’ it all by myself.”

“You sure are,” Jack beamed.

“My body is real clever,” Daniel muttered as his eyes began to flutter shut.

Brett moved to his side. “Do you think you could stay awake a little longer buddy?” He urged. “We’re gonna need to change your bed and give you a nice wash and then you can sleep as long as you want.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel nodded and started sucking his thumb.

Jack chuckled. “Best be quick Brett,” he stated, knowing full well that the young boy would be sleeping within minutes. “Think we’ll leave you to it,” he then smiled when he saw Doctor Franks stride into the ward.

He stood and watched from the edge or the ward as the Critical Care Doctor did his examination and then called over the duty nurse. Within minutes another nurse appeared with a trolley ladened with a bowel of water, towels and clean bedding. Jack then grinned when Doctor Franks gave him a thumbs up.

Janet’s touch on the arm made him jump slightly. “Let’s go get something to eat,” she suggested with a smile. “And we need to call the Mountain – people are on tender hooks.”

Jack nodded and returned the smile. “Yup,” he agreed. “I’m starving,” he chuckled. “Daniel’s in good hands,” he added as he glanced over one more time, his heart soaring at the sound of his friend’s soft laughter. Things looked and sounded so much better.

“Let’s go,” he led the way out of the ward...

xxx 

 

Daniel slept the sleep of the healing for the next couple of days. Stargate personel would return from much anticipated visits disappointed as Daniel would only be able to manage to greet them with a smile before succumbing to his exhaustion within minutes. Sam had been the one most disappointed, she’d expected to see more of an improvement and had contacted the base from the hospital but Janet had been quick to reassure her that things were going in the right direction. His status was now comfortable, Critical Care had been discontinued, the hospital gown replaced with Daniel’s own pyjamas which had been altered to fit over his cast, his nasoenteric line had been removed when he managed to keep down some beloved cherry Jell-o and the curtains were now drawn back so Daniel was back in the land of the recovering on the ward.

Jack had even slept in his own bed having giving into Janet’s pressure after spending the first night on the cot at Daniel’s bedside. He’d been very surprised to have been woken with a cup of tea that morning after Daniel had slept through the night without any problems so he’d reluctantly agreed that now the young boy was out of danger he should get on with his life as normally as possible hence he now found himself round the briefing table at the SGC going through the events of the week with General Hammond and his team. Of course he’d called the ward first thing and had been assured that Daniel was doing well and had a good night but he’d been here before and didn’t exactly feel at ease just yet. The notification that County General was on line one for him had made his heart flip and he’d picked the receiver up with shaking hands - well aware of three very worried sets of eyes trained on him at all times.

“Jack O’Neill.”

“It’s Daniel Jackson here.”

Jack grinned when he heard the familiar voice. “Hey buddy, how u doin’”

“Is dat you Jack?”

“Yeah buddy.”

“Didn’t sound like you – you sounded all grumpy.”

“Was just a bit worried sport. Didn’t think you’d be calling me.”

“Doc James said that if I eated all my Jell-o I could call you and I eated it all and now I’m callin’ you.”

“Good boy,” Jack chuckled as he relaxed into the normal banter of ‘Daniel speak.’ “So – what you been up to?”

“Nofthink much, I eated my Jell-o watched some Lion King, laughed wif Martin...”

“Martin?” Jack interrupted.

“He’s new – in Patrick’s bed. He’s broked both of his legs.”

“Ouch!” Jack winched.

“He’s bin real brave and aint bin cryin’ or nothfink. He aint got no bugs in his kidley’s ‘cause he aint had to have a operationed just a plasters, he ‘ad one blue one and one red one and that’s why we was laughing ‘cause that’s supper cool. Are you comin’ soon?”

Jack sighed when he heard Daniel’s tone change completely as he ended his sentence. “I won’t be long buddy,” he reassured. “I’m just in a meeting with Grandpa, Sam and Teal’c...”

“Can I speaks to them?”

“Um?” Jack looked around trying to figure out the logistics’ of the request. “Why’s that buddy?” He asked as he uncoiled the phone’s line and placed it in the middle of the briefing table.

“’Cause I got real citing news!” Daniel gushed. “an’ I aint sure I can trust you to tell it proper. Perhaps I need to speak to Doc Janet...”

“Hold on squirt, I’m just gonna pop you on loud speaker so we can all hear you,” Jack chuckled and then rolled his eyes as Sam giggled. “Off you go,” he took a seat and waited for what he knew would be the ‘Daniel’ show – he was right.

“’ello everybody – this is Daniel Jackson speaking to you from my bed in the hospital.”

Jack had to bite his bottom lip to control his laughter when the others leant forward and replied.

“Hi Daniel!”

“I’m gonna need a roll call so I knows who is there.”

“Hey sweetie – it’s Sam.”

“Grandpa George.”

“It is I Daniel Jackson – your friend Teal’c.”

Jack was now shaking his head and laughing – the whole scenario was straight out of a sit com script.

“Good – now everyone is there I’m gonna tell you some very ‘citing news.”

“We’re all waiting with bated breath buddy,” Jack interjected, speeding up the procedure knowing that the call was expensive. “Grandpa George has lots to do squirt.” He knew he was playing the dirty pool but he knew very well that this could go on for hours if it was not organised with some semblance of control.

“Sorry Grandpa George.”

“That’s fine Daniel,” George glared at Jack, the poor boy wanted to tell them something the least they could do was give him their full attention.

Jack shrugged and mouthed an apology. “Carry on Danny,” he then urged.

“Well...somefink real ‘cited happened this mornin’ after I ‘ad my cherry Jell-o and ‘ad a laugh wif Martin,” Daniel took a deep breath before continuing. “Well...Doc James came and seed me, he said that my kidley’s were all better ‘an I didn’t need my pee bag no more...”

Jack cringed, Sam giggled, George cleared his throat, Teal’c raised an eyebrow and Daniel continued.

“...he took the tube outta my little soldier, he wanted to put cream on it but I said no thank you very much so he ‘ad to go an’ fetch nurse Brett to do it ‘cause I did the Jack angry eyes fing and he just gave up – he waved his hands in the air and just said ‘I gives up Daniel’ then nurse Brett came and put the cream on my little soldier ‘cause it really were sore and I need to speak to Doc Janet ‘bout that. Is she there Jack?”

Jack controlled his laughter and leant forward. “Sorry, squirt – she’s working,” he said. “Think she’s coming to see you later you can ask her then.”

“Okay, I’ve got a list of fings I need to ask,” Daniel continued once more. “Now, where was I before Jack rudely interrupted...”

 

“Hey!” Jack was just about to step in but Sam placed her hand on his arm and shook her head as tears of laughter fell down her face. She was right, there was no point confusing things anymore than they were at the moment so he bit his tongue and returned his attention to the call.

“...oh, right yeah. After nurse Brett putted the cream on my sore little soldier I need to pee but I weren’t gonna pee in a container in bed no fank you very much so Doc James ‘ad to carry me to the bathroom and I did a pee like the big boy I am!”

There was a pause of a few minutes before the penny dropped that Daniel’s story was over.

“That’s great sweetie,” Sam gushed.

“Way to go Danny,” Jack praised.

“I’m proud of you son,” George agreed.

“I too am most relived that you are showing such improvement Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c bowed.

“Fort you’d be impressed and I fort you’d be proud of me.”

“We sure are buddy,” Jack smiled.

“Listen everybody – I’m gonna ‘av to go now ‘cause nurse Steph ‘as her ‘ands on ‘er hips and has angry eyes, I fink Jack must hav’ showed her how to do it...oh, hang on...she’s tutting and tappin’ her foot now. See you later Jack and fank’s for listenin’ everybody. Daniel Jackson out!”

Jack chuckled as he disconnected the call. “Well...that was...”

“Entertaining?” George smiled.

“Enlightening?” Teal’c bowed.

“Lovely to hear,” Sam gushed.

“Yeah, all three,” Jack nodded. They all sat bathing in the afterglow of such a positive call until the General cleared his throat.

“Right,” he smiled. “Let’s get this meeting over so we can go and spend some quality time with our boy...”

xxx 

“Hey Anna!” Jack greeted when he noticed the young nurse sat at Daniel’s bedside.

“Hi Colonel,” Anna responded with a smile.

Jack’s meeting had taken slightly longer than they’d hoped after a SG team came in ‘hot.’ He’d put a call through to the ward and asked the duty staff to let Daniel know wouldn’t be able to get in until evening visiting. The fact that he’d been then informed that the patient was fast asleep and drooling had lessoned the feeling of guilt considerably!

“How ya doin’ Danny?” Jack kissed the young boy on the nose and pulled up another chair.

“I hates it when you does that,” Daniel grouched. “I told you that before.”

Jack shrugged. “Little bit of what you don’t like don’t hurt you,” he smiled. “Or words to that effect,” he mumbled as he lowered the bed rails.

“So...how ya doin’?” He repeated.

“I’m tired an’ my leg hurts some an’ I’ve bin awake ages waitn’ for you an’ I gave up on you an’ was real happy when Nurse Anna came and saw me ‘cause at least she didn’t forget about me rottin’ away in this hospital miles away from everyone that loves me,” Daniel huffed. “Fort you was comin’ when that meetin’ was over an’ I fort you wouldn’t be long an’ when I woked up from me tinny winnie little nap you wasn’t there so I ‘ad to watch all the other kid’s have some fun wif their families who loves them lot’s...”

Jack placed a hand over Daniel’s hand which was constantly jiggling as he spoke. “Sorry buddy, but we had problems at work,” he stated.

“Is everyone alright?” Daniel stuttered. “Is Doc Janet, Sam, Grandpa, Teal’c, Walter, Dave...”

Jack gave Daniel’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Everyone is fine,” he smiled. “I just couldn’t get away – you know how things are sometimes.”

Daniel nodded and returned the smile. “I do,” he agreed and then turned to Anna. “My Jack has a real important job,” he preened. “he ‘as to deal wif lots of dangerous fings. He’s like superman!”

“Really?” Anna smiled and then winked at Jack.

“Uh huh,” Daniel replied. “He don’t ‘av to wear his boxer’s over his pants ‘cause he ‘as a uniform but he does do a real good job.”

Jack shook his head, smiled and then shrugged when Anna waggled her eyebrows.

“My goodness me my Danny,” she laughed. “You must be real proud.”

“I am,” Daniel squeezed Jack’s hand. “Jack’s my hero!”

“Thanks buddy,” Jack leant forward and whispered. “I owe ya one,” he winked and Daniel did a double blink back in reply. Jack ruffled the young boy’s hair and turned to Anna.

“What brings you here Anna?” He asked. “Business or pleasure?”

“Ack – pure pleasure I can assure you,” Anna smiled back. “Was just passing after finishing my shift upstairs and I noticed poor Danny here all by himself so I thought I’d keep him company for a while.”

“Thanks,” Jack nodded.

“Ack – it were no problem – he’s a grand lad,” she beamed.

“Anna was tellin’ me all ‘bout Irish Stew ‘cause she say’s I need’s more meat on me skinny bones,” Daniel said as he reached for the small pad on his roll over table. “See – she’s writted it all down. You needs; Lamp, tatoes, carrots, onions, parsley, time, parcel...pearl?” He glanced up at Anna. “What’s pearl?”

“That’s Pearl Barley Danny,” she smiled. “Jack will have to ask for that when he goes shopping.”

“Oh – he will will he?” Jack grinned.

“Uh huh,” Daniel nodded. “’cause you’ll haf to make me this when we gets home ‘cause it’s good old fashion Irish cooking,” he handed the note pad over to Jack. “I’m sure Anna will be just a call away if you gets stuck but I’ll be there to help if you struggles.”

Jack placed the note pad into his pocket. “Good to hear,” he smiled and Anna giggled.

“I’ll leave you my number just in case,” she nodded and Jack mouthed his thanks.

“Oh- Jack, I forgot,” Daniel stated, patting round the bed. He turned to Anna. “Where’s that other bit of paper?” He asked lifting up his bedding in search of the illusive note.

“Oh...you mean this one?” Anna handed him a folded piece of paper which Daniel duly unfolded.

“Yeah, this is it,” he smoothed the paper out on the table and Jack leant forward and soon recognised the disjointed hand writing of his best friend.

“What’s this buddy,” he asked, half expecting it to be the recipe for Soda Bread to go with the stew.

“This is my song,” Daniel beamed.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Anna was singin’ it to me when I was waking up an’ it’s all ‘bout me,” he nodded. Jack glanced at Anna who shrugged and blushed.

“She singed it again,” Daniel continued, “’an I wroted down the words.” He then cleared his throat and began to sing...

“Oh Danny Boy the bikes the bikes are callin’...”

“Pipes,” Anna corrected with a grin.

“Oh – the pipes the pipes are callin’” Daniel nodded and Jack chuckled. “From glen to glen and down that mountain slide...”

“Side,” it was Jack’s turn to correct. Daniel stopped and stared at his friend.

“You know dis song?” He asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

“Yes Daniel, I know this song,” Jack smiled back. “It’s a very famous Irish song and my Granny used to sing it to me all the time.”

“She did?!”

“She sure did!”

“That is so unbelievably cool,” Daniel gushed. “I only wroted it down ‘cause I didn’t fink you’d know it.” He handed Anna the piece of paper. “We won’t be needin’ this nurse Anna ‘cause my Jack knows it already,” Daniel puffed his chest out like a proad peacock.

“Ack – everyone knows Danny Boy,” Anna smiled. “It’s a traditional song in Ireland.”

“We’ll iTunes it when we gets home won’t we Jack?”

Jack snorted but managed to nod. “I’m sure we will.”

Anna shook her head and laughed. “I’ll have to be going now my Danny,” she said as she stood and picked up her coat. “Be a good laddie for Jack and I’ll pop down again really soon.”

“Fanks for coming for a visit when all my dearly beloved weren’t here,” Daniel nodded solemnly. “It were nice to see that someone cared,” he shot Jack his carefully honed ‘angry eyes’ and Jack rolled his back.

“It was my pleasure my Danny,” Anna then kissed the top of the young boys head. “Sweet dreams,” she added and smiled at Jack. “Bye Jack,” she said and turned to leave.

“Top o the evening my Anna,” Daniel called as she walked away.

“Top o the evening my Danny,” Anna waved back.

Daniel then turned his full attention to Jack. “So....what happened at your work?” He asked.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Jack shrugged. “Fancy another story?” He then asked, steering the conversation in a new direction not only to distract Daniel but also because the young boy had started to lilt to one side with his thumb in his mouth. It was late now and Daniel was tired and it was the least Jack could do. The very least...

Xxx

“Right...I think that’s everything,” James stated handing Jack a brown bag full of medication. “There are full instructions in side and my personal contact number if you run into any problems.

“Thanks Doc,” Jack placed the bag into the holdall that was hooked onto Daniel’s wheelchair – they were finally going home!

Daniel had spent another further week in hospital, rebuilding his strength and having extensive physio to rebuild muscles weakened by illness. Pain was still a problem but the dark rings had slowly disappeared from his face and he was eating and drinking well. Janet had been briefed on Daniel’s post hospital care and Jack had been allowed leave of absence until Daniel was back on his own two feet so – things were in place, there was Irish Stew and Soda Bread in the freezer and a surprise DVD of Finnegan’s Rainbow ready and primed at home. Time to get the show on the road.

“Take good care of my Danny,” Anna had popped down to bid farewell to her new favourite patient. “Don’t forget to treasure that broach,” she added as she knelt at the side of the wheelchair.

“I will treasure it forever,” Daniel promised. “It’s very special.”

“That it is,” Anna smiled and kissed Daniel’s forehead before straightening once more. “Safe journey,” she rubbed Jack’s arm.

“Yeah,” Jack smiled back. “Thanks for all your help,” he added.

“Pure pleasure,” Anna replied as she checked her watch. “Gotta go,” she smiled and then added a ‘top o the mornin’ as she left the ward.

“I liked her,” Daniel sighed.

“I know you did sport,” Jack nodded. 

“Nurse Brett camed down when I was havin’ my Jell – o. He gaved me a card.”

“That was nice of him.”

“I liked him too.”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled and then turned his attention back to James. “So...we all set?” He asked.

“All set,” James nodded. “Just need to see Daniel at my clinic in a week’s time, there is an appointment card in the bag with the arrangement details. He’ll need to rest as much as possible but carry on with his exercise routine. You have his pain killers but if you notice any swelling, heat, redness or he develops a fever of over 101 we need him back in.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded.

James addressed his patient for a final time. “Don’t rush things Daniel,” he urged. “You’ve still got a lot of healing to do but knowing you we’ll have you on your feet in no time,” he added with a smile.

“Fanks for looking after me,” Daniel replied. “Doc Janet was right – you were brilliant an’ I made fings much worse ‘cause of my poorly Kidley but you was still able to do your job well ‘cause you did make me all better in the end, even though you did fight a bit wif Doc Franks but I still fink you do make a very good Doctor no matter what anyone else say’s...”

“We’ll be off now,” Jack hurried to release the wheelchair breaks, they needed to leave before Daniel said anymore but James was still laughing – he was well used to Daniel Jackson ‘speak’ now.

“Take good care of him Jack,” he chuckled as the harassed Colonel wheeled the boy out of the ward as Daniel continued.

“That was very rude Jack, I hadn’t finished givin’ him feedback,” Daniel continued as he was pushed down the corridor. “I needed to tell Doc James that he needed to warm that listening thing before it plonks it on a young poorly boy’s chest who has a high fever ‘cause it hurts...”

“Yes Daniel,” Jack sighed as he pushed the elevator buttons. He knew he was in for a long, long...long few months.

Xxx

“Right Aiden,” Daniel jiggled the stuffed Leprechaun on his lap. “This aint Ireland this is America and you’re a real long way from home,” he held the soft toy up slightly so he could look out of the jeep window.

They were well into their journey home now and Daniel had insisted that Jack found Aiden because he must be ‘real scared in that dark bag an’ that Batman tourch might freak him out.’  
“You are gonna come and live wif me an’ Jack an’ Bernard an’ Paddy when he comes over,” he continued. “You will live in my room and will ‘av a real important job,” he patted Aiden’s top hat. “You’re bed is gonna be at the end of the rainbow that Jack is gonna paint on my wall.”

Jack glanced up at his mirror, smiled and shook his head at the sight of Daniel as he lay across the back seat, his casted leg elevated slightly on his holdall as he whispered in the Leprechauns ear.

“He don’t know that last bit yet and we’ll have to do lots of jobs so he’ll do it but when we tells ‘im it’s so you can guard Granny O’Neill’s special broach so that Bancheek don’t get it I’m sure he’ll do it for us.”

Jack then watched as Daniel yawned and pulled his new toy in once more.

“What’s that Aiden Loopy The Leprocorn Jackson O’Neill the First? Is you sleepy?”

Jack snorted as Daniel made the soft toy nod. Daniel then placed it behind his head so he was using it as a pillow against the window.

“You ‘av a little sleep,” Daniel mumbled round his thumb. “I’ll wake you when we’re home,” he added and yawned again. Soon his eye lids were drooping...

Jack concentrated on the road once more, happy to note that Daniel was resting comfortably until he suddenly remembered what he’d spent most of the previous night doing. He fumbled in the dash board and pulled out a CD case and very carefully popped it in the CD player. He glanced in the mirror once more and smiled at the drowsy boy.

“I found your song Danny.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel replied sleepily.

Jack pressed play and the jeep was filled with the soothing voice of Daniel O’Donnell...

“Tis I’ll be here in sunshine or in shadow. Oh Danny boy – Oh Danny boy I love you so.”

Jack gave a contented sigh as the words wash over him.

“Oh Danny Boy – Oh Danny Boy I love you so,” he repeated and then smiled at the now sleeping boy.

The tune summed up their relationship absolutely perfectly and Jack all of a sudden felt content with life.

It had been a long hard couple of weeks but Jack O’Neill was glad that he and his Danny Boy had the luck of the Irish with them all the way...

THE END


End file.
